Vongola 10st and 1st
by Leenalytte Mine
Summary: Chap5Up/Setelah mengungkapkannya secara mendadak-akhirnya keseharian Tsuna berbeda drastis seiringnya waktu berjalan. Kini Hibari mulai menunjukan rasa protektif terhadap Tsuna, tidak ingin membiarkan herbivore kesayangannya disentuh orang lain/"Perintahku, peraturanku."/1827/AG/8059/and other pairing./Ujian Pertama:Kesetiaan/"Because you're my slave, Sawada Tsunayoshi/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Bintang-bintang secantik bulan purnama menyinari langit sekelam hitam. Mereka bercahaya bercampur kerlap-kerlip indahnya pemandangan di malam hari. Sebagian orang telah terlelap tidur terjatuh dalam mimpi impiannya, setengahnya lagi masih terjaga sekedar mengisi waktu kosong sebelum hari-hari berikutnya. Bocah mungil mengenakan topi fedora terlihat tengah menyeruput secangkir kopi dengan badan menghadap sang pemilik rumah, Sawada Nana.

Wanita berumur 36 tahun tengah mempersiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga kecilnya yang kian bertambah setelah kedatangan seorang _Katekyo_ _Hitman_ bernama Reborn. Nana tentu tidak mempermasalahkan mengenai orang-orang itu untuk tinggal bersamanya, namun lain cerita bila mereka membawa masalah-masalah besar terhadap anak tercintanya.

Reborn mengaku bahwa Sawada Tsunayoshi ialah pewaris sah ketua Mafia Vongola generasi ke-10 melanjutkan jabatan _Kyuudaime_. Sulit memang jika harus membujuk Tsunayoshi untuk menerima takdir _sepahit_ ini, tetapi memang inilah yang terbaik baginya. Dia tidak bisa mundur, apalagi sudah memiliki cincin Vongola—melingkar pada jari manis.

" _Maa_ , pertarungan antar penyegelan _Mare Ring_ telah berakhir. Masa depan sudah aman," jemari kecil mengenggam gagang cangkir seraya menguyupnya perlahan-lahan menimbulkan suara seruput kecil menggema dalam ruang makan sekaligus dapur. Reborn turun dari kursi menghampiri Nana yang sibuk mencampurkan bahan-bahan makanan.

" _Araa_ , Reborn- _kun_?" Nana tersenyum tipis. "Kopinya tidak enak?"

"Tidak, kopinya enak kok, Mama." Akunya seraya melirik arah kamar mandi—disana Tsunayoshi sedang membersihkan diri sambil bernyanyi nyaring meskipun suaranya samar akibat dipenuhi percikan minyak di atas kompor.

Nana terkekeh riang melihat anaknya menyanyikan lagu _sakura rock – cherry blossom_. Dia meraih spatula untuk membalikkan daging masakannya, ragu-ragu Nana melihat kembali dimana Reborn berdiri.

Ada raut wajah khawatir tersirat jelas melalui ekspresi Reborn—segera Nana mempertanyakan kebenaran. " _Doushitano?_ Tidak enak hati?" Nana berjongkok menyetarakan tingginya dengan bayi Arcobaleno tersebut.

Bukan Reborn namanya bila jujur akan kenyataan, ia sudah biasa berbohong—bahkan membohongi diri sendiri. Karena bisa gawat jika Nana mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anaknya beserta keluarganya.

"Oh—" Reborn berdehem, memaksakan memperlihatkan senyuman simpulnya. "Tidak usah khawatir, Mama. Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana selanjutnya perkembangan Tsuna,"

Mata cokelat milik Nana berbinar begitu mendengar tanggapan Reborn yang menyentuh hati. Masih muda, berpikir dewasa lagi. Idaman, kan?

"Reborn- _kun_ sangat tanggung jawab sekali kepada Tsu- _kun_ , aku jadi kasian melihatmu terus mengajari Tsu- _kun_ yang repot...," Nana bangkit berdiri mematikan kompor, takut-takut masakannya gosong.

 _Justu anakmulah yang paling banyak menanggung jawaban mengenai konflik mafia—_ batin Reborn mengalihkan pandangan ke sembarang arah. Berkat topi fedoranya, setengah indera penglihatannya tertutup sempurna mengakibatkan bayangan hitam disela-selanya. Cameleon, nama kadal kesayangannya berjingkrak menenangkan pikiran tuan muda.

"Kalau begitu..., aku ingin pergi ke kamar, Mama. Mataku berat," tutur Reborn beranjak pergi meninggalkan Nana yang terpaku ditempat dimana ia berdiri—masih dengan pasang muka khawatir, diam-diam Nana memperhatikan gerak-gerik Reborn.

"Iya Reborn- _kun_ , _oyasuminasai_." Nana melambaikan jemarinya berharap Reborn bermimpi indah seperti Lambo dan I-pin.

Selang beberapa saat—Tsunayoshi keluar, baru saja menyelesaikan aktivitas mandi. Semerbak parfum mawar tercium wangi berkeliaran ke seluruh penjuru ruangan—membuat Nana menoleh mengamati putranya sibuk merapihkan helaian rambut.

"Tsu- _kun_ lapar? _Kaa-san_ sudah buatkan Tsu- _kun_ kare," tawar Nana menyodorkan semangkuk kare ke hadapannya.

Sebuah senyuman tulus terukir menghiasi paras manis, Tsunayoshi menerima uluran mangkuk berisi kare faforitnya dengan ikhlas meskipun perutnya menolak sudah kenyang gara-gara sushi bawaan Yamamoto tadi sore.

"Iya aku lapar, _Kaa-san_. Terima kasih karenya," Tsunayoshi duduk di bangku menyisakan beban badannya bertumpu oleh kursi kayu. Manik _brown_ miliknya menerawang selagi Nana meletakan segelas susu hangat di atas meja. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Tsunayoshi tapi Nana mengerti, ia tidak boleh bertanya apapun lagi—dirinya sudah sangat percaya sepenuhnya.

"Tsu- _kun_ ," panggil Nana mengintrupsi mulutnya untuk berhenti mengunyah. Kepala _brunette_ nya menoleh, menatap Ibunya. "Tsu- _kun_ tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Seminggu lalu _Kaa-san_ benar-benar khawatir karena Lambo- _kun_ dan I-pin- _chan_ menangis merindukan _Kaa-san_...,"

 _Semenjak kejadian peperangan melawan Byakuran, Lambo dan I-pin memang sempat mengalami trauma kecil. Tapi, mengingat kami segera pulang ke masa lalu..., mereka berdua akhirnya kembali seperti semula—_ Tsunayoshi berpikir keras dalam pikirannya, mati-matian mencari rangkaian kata untuk dijelaskan kepada Ibu kandungnya.

" _A-ano_ _nee_ _Kaa-san_ , begini— _etto..._ , kemarin aku dan mereka menemukan murid berandalan yang menghancurkan _market_ , es krim Lambo jatuh selama perjalanan pulang karena lari-larian... jadi—" Tsunayoshi menggantungkan kalimatnya sendiri, masih ragu.

 _Apa yang harus kujawab?!_ —Tsunayoshi menghela nafas berat, memasukan adonan kare tersebut kedalam mulutnya sambil berdecak kagum untuk karenya yang enak.

"Kami semua baik-baik saja. Kami berbeda dengan imajinasi _Kaa-san_ , tenang saja..., kami tidak nakal kok." Tsunayoshi akhirnya berbohong ke sekian kalinya, menutupi kebenaran demi kebaikan hati Nana agar tidak bimbang selama kesehariannya.

" _Kaa-san_ mengerti..., ah—daripada mengurusi urusan itu lebih baik Tsu- _kun_ tidur. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam," Nana mengambil piring bekas Tsunayoshi makan, membawanya ke atas bak cuci seraya menyalakan westafel perak menggantung tertempel di dinding.

Mengerti akan perkataan Ibunya, Tsunayoshi mengangguk. "Baiklah, _oyasumi Kaa-san_."

Kini tidak ada lagi masalah apapun mengenai peperangan antar perebutan gelar Mafia ataupun _Mare Ring_ lagi. Semuanya sudah teratur kembali seiringnya waktu berjalan, namun ada satu hal yang membuat pikiran Tsunayoshi menghitam layaknya kaset rusak.

Cinta.

Tsunayoshi baru menyadari pekan lalu bahwa dirinya—menyukai siluet hitam bergakura dengan julukan prefek terseram.

Sampai sekarang, belum ada orang yang mengetahuinya. Cepat atau lambat, Tsunayoshi pasti akan mengatakannya.

— _Suki desu. Hibari-san._

* * *

 **Vongola 10st and 1st © Leenalytte**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

 **Pairing: [1827/Hibari KyouyaxSawada Tsunayoshi], Yamamoto TakeshixGokudera Hayato, [AG/AlaudexSawadaIeyasu/Giotto], slight(Mukuro RokudoxsSawada Tsunayoshi), slight(Daemon SpadexSawada Ieyasu/Giotto), Ugetsu AsarixG, and other pairs.**

 **Rated: 15+ (akan bertambah seiringnya alur berjalan)**

 **Warning: Typo (untuk berjaga-jaga), EYD, Hurt, Drama, Fighter, semi-Canon/semi-AU, Romance, Lemon(?), BoysLove, Yaoi, Shounen Ai, and others**

 **Don't like Don't read and Happy reading.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: —Namimori's School, with the sadistic—_

* * *

Jendela kamar terbuka lebar-lebar mengakibatkan tirai-tirai berterbangan menari diantara perkumpulan oksigen. Sinar surya berhasil menembus permukaan kaca, lolos menghantam kelopak mata pemuda berparas manis. Perlahan-lahan bulu mata lentiknya bergerak-gerak berniat membuka penglihatannya setelah menyadari cahaya matahari mulai menusuk langsung ke arah mata.

Setengah sadar, Tsunayoshi menyibak selimut yang sedari tadi melilit badan mungil miliknya. Ia beranjak berdiri menghampiri jendela berukuran sedang, terlihat kedua sahabat sekaribnya berdatangan mengunjungi rumah. Disana ada Lambo berlarian memperebutkan paha daging, membuat I-pin kewelahan mengejar sapi kecil.

Hembusan nafas berat dilontar sengaja melalui mulut _plum_ nya, Tsunayoshi melepaskan kancing-kancing piyama menggunakan satu tangan, sebelahnya digunakan membuka lemari—mencari-cari seragam sekolahnya.

" _Dame-Tsuna masih tidur,"_ Reborn berujar lantang dibalik pintu kamar, terdengar suara tawa Yamamoto disebrang sehingga Gokudera segera naik pitam melihat tawa ejekan dari si maniak _baseball_.

 _Aku harus cepat agar tidak terlambat!_ —Tsunayoshi buru-buru meraih dasi beserta _blazer_ nya kemudian menarik kenop pintu.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Juudaime!" Gokudera menyapa sebagai orang pertama, dia tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangan bos kesayangan.

"Oh, yo Tsuna, _ohayou_." Yamamoto meletakan tangannya dibelakang kepala, menunggu balasan Tsunayoshi yang sepertinya masih mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwanya dari alam mimpi. Dapat dilihat jelas, sang Vongola Decimo mengantuk.

" _Ohayou_ , Gokudera- _kun_ , Yamamoto...," jawabnya menutupi mulut yang ingin langsung menguap, kalau saja Reborn tidak ada di atas pundak milik penjaga hujan—seterusnya Tsunayoshi bersikap bodoh didepan teman-teman, masa konyol harus menjaga _image_ demi kepentingan sendiri—toh, dirinya memang begini.

Mendadak suasana rumah berubah bising gara-gara mendengar suara tangis Lambo memenuhi atmosfir ruangan. I-pin bersikeras menenangkan Lambo agar menghentikan air matanya, tetapi si kribo terus saja meraung mencakar lantai tak meninggalkan bekas apapun.

Bingung sekaligus merasa bersalah, I-pin menunduk memeluk pinggang Lambo. Mencoba merayu agar Lambo tidak lagi bersifat kekanak-kanakan mengingat tanggung jawabnya sebagai penjaga petir harus memiliki wibawa tinggi agar bisa membawa harum nama Vongola Decimo.

"Maaf Lambo, I-pin tidak sengaja mendorongmu." I-pin mengusap punggung Lambo, melepaskan pelukannya sesudah melihat Lambo mulai baikan.

"Hum! I-pin jahat! Lambo kan sakit, tahu!" pantat berlapis kain putih polkadot hitam diusap pelan oleh telapak tangan, bangkit berdiri untuk menghadap I-pin. "Lupakan, Lambo lapar, ayo makan!"

I-pin mengangguk ceria, mengikuti kemana Lambo pergi dibelakang. Tetap setia membiarkan Lambo dahulu mengambil makanan, dia rela asalkan sahabatnya ini senang. Bisa repot jika Lambo sedang dalam _mood_ buruk.

Menyaksikan kejadian romantis ala _kids jaman now_ —Yamamoto terkekeh menanggapinya. Ia melangkah menuruni anak tangga segera mendekati Nana yang sibuk mengupas dedaunan disofa.

" _Araa_ , Tsu- _kun_ dan teman-temannya~" Nana menyimpan alat-alat masaknya, melupakan pekerjaannya barusan. "Mau berangkat sekarang?"

Tsunayoshi tersenyum simpul mengangguk sebagai jawaban. " _Ha'i_ , _Kaa-san_. Aku tidak mau diberi hukuman lagi,"

" _Sou ka_ , ah—hati-hati dijalan ya, Tsu- _kun_..., kalian semua juga." Nana berharap, tangannya melambai kepergian Tsunayoshi beserta kedua anaknya. Jangan lupa Reborn sudah kembali duduk manis bersama Fuuta dan Bianchi. Disusul oleh kedua anak perusak suasana.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah Namimori bisa terbilang cukup jauh, harus menempuh bebarapa meter untuk sampai tujuan. Selama langkah kaki mereka terus melangkah, Gokudera terus berceloteh mengomentari kepribadian sosok penjaga awan yang selalu seenaknya menyelesaikan masalah sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan penjaga lainnya.

Seketika jantung Tsunayoshi berdetak lebih kencang, mendengar nama Hibari Kyouya disebut membuat responnya memanas. Pipinya pun nyaris memerah jika saja tidak langsung ditutup dengan kedua tangannya.

" _Maa maa_ , _ochitsuke_ Gokudera." Yamamoto meleraikan situasi, ia merangkul pundak penjaga badai sembari meneruskan pembicarannya. "Dia memang seperti itu, lain kali kita ingatkan lagi nanti."

"Haa? Jauhkan tanganmu dariku, _Yakyuu baka_! Siapa sudi bersentuhan denganmu, huh? Dan jangan mengusulkan seenaknya!" Gokudera berprotes. Perempatan sudah tercetak disudut pelipis, giginya bergemelutuk bergesekan dengan rasa kesal.

Menyebalkan rasanya harus dileraikan oleh Yamamoto, memalukan memang—menyadari Gokudera menyimpan rasa terhadapnya, meskipun tidak terlihat ia mencintai Yamamoto—setidaknya Gokudera tidak pernah mengkhianati perasaan si surai hitam tersebut.

Sepanjang hari tiada tanpa mengecek situs E-mail milik Yamamoto Takeshi, sampai-sampai dia begadang demi mencari siapa saja orang yang berhubungan dengan pria dicintainya. Gokudera dilanda virus—entahlah, ini tiba-tiba terjadi—datang tanpa ijin kemudian pergi tanpa pamit.

Itulah cinta.

" _Nee_ Tsuna, Gianni katanya akan datang ke rumahmu malam nanti. Reborn yang bilang sebelum kita pergi," Yamamoto melepaskan rangkulan dari pundak Gokudera, si pemilik mendesah kesal.

"Gianni—?! Si botak itu? Kenapa dia harus datang ke Jepang?" Gokudera mengerutkan kening.

Tsunayoshi tersenyum kecut memaklumi perlakuan terhadap para sahabat-sahabatnya, seperti biasa dirinya tidak selalu ikut campur mengenai topik pembicaraan Yamamoto, lebih baik berdiam diri menanggapi semuanya daripada harus ikut-ikut repot menggosip membicarakan keburukan orang lain—meski ini sedikit melenceng.

Keningnya berkerut heran sesaat setelah menemukan sosok bergakura tengah berjalan melewati gerbang Namimori, anggota komite kedisiplinan sepenuhnya sudah berkumpul di tengah lapangan, menunjukan kepada siswa-siswi bakat yang mereka punya.

Rambut khas Komite Namimori terlihat rapih saat terbawa terpaan angin, sepasang kaki masing-masing digerakan secara _zig zag_ mengelilingi sudut lapangan sambil menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan Namimori. Tekun sekali.

 _Hibari-san_ —meneguk ludah paksa.

Semilir angin menyapu _brunette_ miliknya, dasi terpasang manis dibawah kerah kemeja seputih awan—Tsunayoshi terpaku ditempat begitu lelaki kesukaannya lewat tanpa sedikit pun menatap dirinya.

Sakit?

Inilah resikonya. Resiko mencintai seseorang yang belum tentu lawannya mencintai. Cinta membutuhkan pengorbanan. Sakit dan cemburu.

Tsunayoshi mengacak-ngacak surainya, ia mendecak sebal menyadari pikirannya terus terlayang ke arah Hibari Kyouya. Apa salahnya mencintai orang? Tidak salahnya menganggumi seseorang, atau pun diam-diam menyukainya dari belakang. Cukup dirinyalah yang tahu betapa sulitnya mendapatkan orang dicintai.

Lebih sulit dibandingkan latihan extra bersama Reborn.

"—daime, Juudaime?"

"Ngh?" Tsunayoshi membuyarkan seluruh alam bawah sadar. Kedua temannya sudah berganti posisi, kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan tampang khawatir. Bisa-bisanya ia melamun di tempat umum.

"Apa Juudaime tidak enak badan?" Gokudera mendekat, memeriksa temperatur tubuh bos generasi ke-sepuluhnya. Takut ada apa-apa.

"A-ah! Kau berlebihan Gokudera- _kun_! A-aku tidak apa-apa," semburnya tak sempat mengontrol emosinya. Langsung saja Tsunayoshi meminta maaf atas nadanya yang meninggi, tidak seperti biasanya.

Gokudera mengangguk sembari tersenyum yang selalu ditunjukan hanya untuk Tsunayoshi. Dia berjalan berdampingan disamping Tsunayoshi, disisi lain ada Yamamoto sibuk memainkan ponselnya, sesekali tertawa membaca pesan-pesan terkirim dari rekan-rekan kegiatan sekolahnya, _baseball_.

Mendadak suasana hati Gokudera memanas, dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengeluarkan nafsunya agar menghajar Yamamoto. Ini masih pagi-pagi, lupakan Yamamoto—masih banyak wanita cantik mencintai dirinya.

Ketimbang memikirkan si maniak bola lempar itu—Gokudera berdecak tidak memperdulikan Yamamoto. Seolah-olah bisa, Gokudera ingin menekadkan jiwanya agar terlepas dari jeratan cinta yang mengikat hatinya.

Kenapa juga harus si Yamamoto?

" _Herbivore_ ,"

Alis perak bertekuk tajam. Gokudera segera menarik perhatian ke arah sumber suara, dimana Hibari sedang berdiri tegap diujung gerbang berukuran 5 meter.

" _Kono_ Hibari _teme_! Apa yang kau inginkan? Menggigit kami? Oh! Jangan mimpi, kami tidak sedang _mood_ bertarung denganmu." Bersiap-siap mengambil beberapa dinamit.

Hibari menghela nafas. "Bukan kau yang kumaksud, tapi _herbivore_ itu."

Sudut matanya memicing, mengikuti arah pandang Hibari maksud. Ia terkejut bukan main saat mengetahui siapa orang yang dimaksudkan olehnya—sosoknya ialah Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Haa—? Ada perlu apa dengan Juudaime, huh? Pergi! Jangan ganggu Juudaime, kau maniak Namimori!"

"Berani membantahku?" Hibari mengangkat dagunya ke atas, memandang Gokudera remeh. Terlihat jelas bola matanya tersirat dengan arti— _kau diam saja_ —

Yamamoto maju selangkah, menarik lengan Gokudera agar tetap tenang. Serentak, reposnnya diluar jangkauan yang Yamamoto pikirkan—manusia bom itu memperlihatkan rona merah dikedua pipi, walaupun samar-samar. Tapi Yamamoto yakin, ia pasti _blushing_ gara-gara tangannya bersentuhan.

Sebegitu sensitifnya kah?

"Tenanglah Gokudera, Hibari tidak ada maksud untuk menggigit Tsuna ataupun kita." Yamamoto mengacak-ngacak pucuk kepala surai _silver_ , memberikan senyuman hangat kepadanya.

Sementara orang bersangkutan hanya menenggak ludahnya sendiri sambil mendengarkan adu mulut antara Penjaga Awan dan Penjaga badai. Rasanya ini seperti drama-drama luar negeri— _Ayolah Tsuna! Kenapa kau mendadak gugup seperti ini?_ —mengusap dada berkali-kali.

"Dasimu. Kurang rapih."

"Eh?"

Tsunayoshi mengangkat wajahnya tinggi-tinggi, memberanikan diri untuk melihat ekspresi Hibari yang sedatar dinding dapur.

 _Apa dia bilang? Dasiku?_ —setengah hidup, jemari Tsunayoshi meraba-raba dasinya. Ia menunduk melihat bagaimana penampilan dasinya sekarang. Oh—benar ternyata. Mungkin itu efek gegara Reborn menyuruhnya agar tepat waktu pergi ke sekolah, memalukan seorang bos mafia berlagak sembrono seperti ini.

"Payah," Hibari mendekati dimana Tsunayoshi berdiri, menaikan dagu sang Decimo menggunakan jemari lentiknya. Ia kemudian segera membetulkan letak-letak dasi Tsunayoshi agar tidak merusak pemandangan.

Tak sampai satu menit—Hibari menarik tangannya kembali ke balik gakura. Dia berbalik memunggungi Tsunayoshi untuk melanjutkan tugasnya, yakni—berpatroli.

" _Teme!_ Beraninya menyebut Juudaime dengan kalimat laknat! Grrh, kuhancurkan kau!"

" _Maa maa_ , tenangkan dirimu Gokudera. Dia tidak menyakiti Tsuna, lihat—bos kita baik-baik saja, 'kan?" membela situasi.

"Pantatmu tenang! Ini masalah tentang aku dan Hibari itu! Kau diam saja!" sergah Gokudera melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada.

Penjaga hujan memasukan tangannya didalam saku celana, berjalan mengikuti Gokudera dan Tsunayoshi dari belakang. "Boleh kuhukum atas perkataanmu itu, Gokudera? Sedikit menyinggungku," tuturnya jujur tak lupa senyuman manis menghiasinya.

"Terserah! Apa peduliku? Ayo Juudaime, kita harus cepat ke kelas sebelum _Yakyuu baka_ ini menghancurkan momen kita." Dengan satu tarikan, Gokudera berhasil menarik Tsunayoshi berlari menjauhi Yamamoto—buru-buru sampai ke kelas.

Seringai tipis terpampang. Yamamoto meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa ngeri, ia melangkahkan tumitnya ke depan—menyusul mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya kau belum tahu, ya."

Manik _topaz_ nya menyoroti keindahan langit biru di atas, tampak kecewa. "—Aku menyukaimu, Gokudera."

Keduanya saling mencintai, tapi tidak menunjukan kode-kode bagaimana mereka mencintai masing-masing. Cinta terpendam terkadang menyakitkan. Tapi membuat kita lebih kuat menahan rasa pahit sekaligus kecewa.

Berharap memang boleh. Tapi setidaknya ketahuilah harapanmu akan diwujudkan atau tidak. Tergantung tekad dan apa yang kau lakukan.

* * *

 _ **Japan, Sawada's House [10:34 AM]**_

Ruangan bercahaya dipenuhi bantuan matahari membantu kegiatan sembunyi-sembunyinya terbantu. Kening berkilat silau dengan kedua tangannya penuh alat-alat sibuk menyibukkan diri—berkutat bersama barang kuno berukiran bahasa Italia. Ukiran-ukiran dalam benda sana amat cantik, dipahat rapih oleh ahlinya. Namun siapa sangka benda tersebut sangat berguna.

Diketahui barang tersebut dapat menghidupkan bahkan menarik kembali kehidupan di masa jaman dahulu sesuai keinginan si pencipta. Cukup menarik perhatian seorang ilmuan pitak—sehingga Gianni harus susah payah menghidupkan mesin waktu dalam benda itu. Tak susah-susah ia terus menghidupkannya tanpa bantuan dari Irie atau Spannar.

Sekitar 50 menit—Gianni berhasil membuat barang bohongan menjadi nyata. Reborn sengaja mendampinginya agar ia tidak melakukan hal sembrono seperti beberapa bulan lalu—meninggalkan beban kesalahan pada alat-alat perang dirinya dan Gokudera.

Berniat bertanya hasil, Reborn mengatup rahangnya rapat-rapat. Menonton Gianni yang tengah menggunakan mesin tersebut—tanpa ragu Gianni menekan tombol _ok_ dan muncul kepulan cahaya mengelilingi ruangan yang ditempatinya.

Perlahan-lahan cahaya itu menghilang. Reborn membuka mata, melihat disekeliling. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Vongola Primo beserta _guardians_ nya disini.

"Omong kosong." Serunya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Reborn membenarkan letak topinya sembari membuka pintu keluar.

"E-eh? Tunggu dulu Reborn- _san_!" Gianni bersikukuh memohon Arcobaleno untuk tetap menemaninya.

"Sia-sia aku disini hanya menunggu hasilmu." Ia menghela nafas lalu berjalan keluar tidak memperdulikan mental Gianni kian menurun. "Akan kubawakan cemilan," lanjutnya.

Gianni menghempaskan badan, membiarkannya menghantam lantai dingin. Seingatnya dirinya tidak pernah salah—sampai-sampai alat ini tidak bisa berjalan. Ataukah? Sesuatu akan terjadi ditempat lain?

"Ah! Reborn- _san_! Aku akan pergi ke hutan Namimori!"

* * *

 _Keajaiban selalu datang ketika kita sudah menyerah setelah berusaha._

* * *

Cahaya putih memutari hutan lebat disana. Ada 6 pemuda tergelatak tak berdaya di atas rerumputan hijau selebat daun-daun pohon. Satu-persatu, mereka membuka kelopak matanya—kembali melihat dunia secantik Dewi Fortuna. Surai merah jambu bergerak-gerak terusik angin. Ia merapihkan kemejanya, melirik sekeliling.

Hembusan kasar terhembus kasar, pemuda tinggi itu menendang badan rekan-rekannya bergantian sembari berdecih begitu melihat pria bermantel hitam sudah bangun mendahuluinya.

"Ck, ini dimana?" G bersandar di batang pepohonan, menajamkan indera penglihatannya—takut-takut ada penjahat lain yang mengincar nyawa Primo tercinta.

Alaude—helaian rambut pirang keputihan membungkuk membawa badan Giotto ke dalam dekapannya. Menggendong Bos Mafia generasi pertama secara _bridal style_ —samar-samar G sempat cemburu.

"Lebih baik kita tanyakan penduduk yang lewat." Titahnya sembari berjalan mencari jalan keluar,

G mendesis kesal, menampar seluruh penjaga.

"Oi sapi bodoh, pedang kuno, pendeta asam, semangka mesum—bangun!"

Beginilah yang terjadi. Gara-gara Gianni semuanya menjadi runyam seperti ini. Bagaimana reaksi Vongola generasi ke-sepuluh bila mengetahui semuanya?

Akankah Hibari bisa tahu perasaan kecil Tsunayoshi?

Ataukah Alaude yang terlalu protektif terhadap Giotto sehingga sering melarangnya pergi kemanapun jika dirinya tidak ada bersamanya?

Sementara Gokudera dan Yamamoto menyimpan rasa cinta masing-masing?

Dan—G yang diam-diam mencintai Giotto?

* * *

 **To be Continue**

AN: _Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic saya. Jangan lupa fav dan beri saya review agar tetap melanjutkannya._

 _Follow juga saya di Wattpad, dengan username: Leenalytte_Mine_

 _Salam manis._

 _-Leenalytte-_


	2. Chapter 2

Langkah kaki terburu-buru memijaki hijaunya rerumputan lembut disebuah hutan bernama Namimori. Kening secerah matahari menyoroti mulus kulit miliknya hingga bersinar terang disela-sela aktivitasnya, kakinya tetap berlari menelusuri pepohonan lebat yang kadangkala menghalangi jangkauan penglihatannya. Sudut matanya melirik ke arah sungai mengalir deras membawa kelopak dedaunan terbawa arus.

Terdapat burung-burung berkicauan selagi dirinya menubruk batang pohon hingga membuat sarang rumah mereka jatuh bersamaan telur-telur. Giannini menelan ludah, terpaksa harus menaiki pohon tersebut demi meletakan kembali tempatnya. Jemari tangannya mengapit dahan-dahan diatasnya erat, takut terjatuh gara-gara ulah ceroboh.

Bisa gawat bila jatuh diketinggian lebih 2 meter, otot-ototnya akan terasa ngeri ditambah tulang tak menjamin tetap kokoh tanpa retak.

Pelan-pelan Giannini menduduki bebatangan pohon kuat menopang bobot badannya. Hembusan nafas lega tercipta nyaman begitu burung biru menghinggap pada pundak miliknya. Seketika Giannini terkekeh menyadari usahanya tidak sia-sia untuk memperbaiki sarang-sarang burung.

Karena terlena keasyikannya merawat burung semanis lolipop—Giannini sampai lupa bahwa ia mempunyai tugas yang lebih penting daripada mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah kesehariannya dulu—langsung melompat dari tempat dimana ia duduk—Giannini segera mengeluarkan sinyal ponsel, melacak keberadaan manusia disekitar.

"Beruntung aku membawa _handphone_ ini..., _mou_ —Reborn- _san_ jahat sih." Ungkap sang pitak berjongkok dihadapan danau bersih berwarna biru tua, menunjukan kedalamannya mencapai belasan meter.

Pemandangan sekarang sungguh memikat mata, memanjakan keindahan alam murni yang masih utuh tidak dihapus oleh pemerintahan kota. Oh, jangan tanyakan kenapa alasannya hutan Namimori dibiarkan hidup sampai sekarang—lupakan soal Hibari.

"Sekarang..., aku perlu mengelilingi hutan. Semoga saja aku bertemu dengan Vongola-Vongola generasi ke—entah yang keberapa.. asalkan mereka muncul!"

Mustahil jika harapan itu akan terkabul, siapa tahu Tuhan memiliki rencana baik untuknya? Mengabulkannya sangat mudah hanya dengan jentikan satu jari setelah mendengar bunyi semak-semak bergerak mencurigakan.

Giannini awalnya tidak memperdulikan arah dedaunan kecil itu bergerak, namun pikirannya semakin terusik—penasaran akan dibalik dalang penggerakan daun tersebut.

"Tertangkap kau!"

—Tumitnya reflek melompat menerjang kemana semak-semak tumbuh, tak berpikir ulang bagaimana resiko-resiko bila mendekati tanaman itu. Bisa-bisa dibalik sana merupakan beruang liar yang tak disengaja dilepas pemerintahan? Habislah kau.

Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup rapat, tak berani membukanya untuk melihat kejadian sebenarnya. Giannini terasa memeluk seseorang—hangat? Jangan bilang kalau dirinya menindih manusia?

"A-awh! _Sumimasen_!"

Giannini menarik diri menjauhi korban penindihan barusan, secepat kilat menyambar bumi—ia membungkuk serendah sepatu yang dipakainya, berharap lawan pembicaraannya mampu memaafkan kesalah pahaman ini. Salahkan kenapa Giannini terlalu nekat melakukannya.

"Jahat sekali, lihat—kelincinya kabur."

"Ehh?" Giannini mengangkat kepalanya tegap-tegap, melihat ketujuh orang tengah berkumpul di tengah hutan dengan ekspresi waspada. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan cukup berbeda—semi formal?

 _Glek—_

Pistol hitam mengkilap tertodong jelas didepan pelipis miliknya. Giannini tercekat, tak bisa bergerak sebebasnya setelah pria berambut merah jambu menodongnya pistol. Tolong jelaskan sekarang juga! _Sebenarnya mereka siapa? Kenapa aku harus ditodong seperti ini? Berpikir ulang—pakaian berbeda, formal, aura mafia—waspada?_

" _Masaka_ —" Giannini membulatkan iris sekelam langit malam, membiarkan imajinasinya berterbangan dalam memori masa lampau. "Kalian—adalah pengikut Vongola Primo, 'kan?!"

Alis G berkedut sesudah menanggapi respon Giannini, sialnya pria besar ini mengetahui identitas aslinya. _Musuh kah?_ —bersiap menekan pelatuk. "Siapa kau, _gendut_?" G menengadahkan dagunya—mengintimidasi Giannini.

"A-ah, begini. Tolong dengarkan baik-baik.." Giannini menarik nafas dalam-dalam, masih gugup saat melihat Alaude bersiap mengeluarkan senjata.

Hatinya gugup seketika jantung miliknya berdetak kencang melebihi iringan awan nan melintasi langit sebiru laut. Suhu tubuhnya mendadak mendingin begitu mengetahui keadaannya tidak memungkikan untuk mereka agar percaya langsung padanya. Belum lagi Vongola Primo beserta _guardians_ nya dicap sebagai orang cupu—tradisional. Masih belum tahu peningkatan negaranya sendiri.

Di era sekarang tidak ada lagi orang memakai jubah-jubahan seperti yang dipakai Giotto. Giannini semakin bingung bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya dari pertama—ia tahu situasinya tak bersahabat, Dewi Fortuna sekarang tak memihaknya. Tapi, tidak ada orang yang gagal jika terus berusaha.

"Apa kami harus percaya, hah?" G memajukan wajahnya, meneliti Giannini apakah dia berkata bohong atau tidak.

Alaude mengalihkan perhatiannya sekejap setelah mendengar desahan halus mengusik pendengarannya. Memerintah segenap perhatian miliknya terarah pada Giotto—sedang berusaha bangun dari istirahatnya nan panjang.

"Tunggu G, tidak usah memperlihatkan senjata. Kita dengarkan dia, aku yakin—dia tidak membekali barang-barang berbahaya." Knuckle—pendeta asam namun sangat bergairah demi mencari ilmu untuk pengetahuan keagamaan membela Giannini.

Ia membungkuk meraih ponsel Giannini yang jatuh dan menyerahkannya, diduga barang tersebut dianggap sebagai barang biasa yang ada di jaman dahulu—padahal ceritanya beda.

"Fuu~, manusia lemah ternyata—boleh kuambil tubuhnya?" Daemon Spade melirik sekilas keadaan Giotto. "—tapi tidak seindah tubuh GiottoKu."

Refleksi, G melotot mengikuti letak Daemon berdiri. Lancang sekali berbicara seenaknya, berhubungan Daemon menyebut-nyebut Giotto—ini sangat memalukan baginya karena membiarkan Daemon berkata seenaknya seperti sekarang. Giotto ialah manusia paling suci dari yang lain—masih polos tanpa bercak kemesuman sepertinya.

Sudah sebagai tugasnya untuk menjaga kepolosan Giotto dari orang lain, khususnya Daemon. Lebih baik mati ketimbang melihat Giotto berada didekapan Daemon maupun Alaude—oh lupakan posisi mereka sekarang. Sejak tadi, Alaude tidak mau melepaskan Giotto. Terus nyaman mendekap Giotto agar tidak direbut oleh orang lain, itu cukup menyindirnya.

Seolah-olah memfokuskan raganya kepada Giannini, G meregangkan otot-ototnya. Menurunkan pistolnya ke bawah seraya duduk didepan Giannini agar menyetarakan ketinggian.

"Jelaskan padaku, _gendut_." G menyuruhnya tanpa ada penolakan membuat Giannini mau tak mau harus mengiyakan apa yang diperintahkan olehnya.

"Ini berawal dari barangku yang kubuat, gara-gara itu kalian terseret kemari—ke masa depan dimana Sawada Tsunayoshi menjabat sebagai Vongola generasi ke-sepuluh setelah Kyuudaime. Jangan terkejut karena perkembangan di Jepang sangat pesat, perlu kuingatkan—kalian akan dianggap orang aneh jika berpakaian seperti itu. Bagaimana jika datang ke rumah Vongola? Disana akan mendapatkan jawaban sesuai keinginanmu,"

Giannini menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, berasa bersalah mengingat usahanya begitu menghancurkan mental Vongola Primo. Entahlah—ini sudah takdir.

"Jika kau berbohong—" Alaude menuruni Giotto perlahan ke belakang pohon—guna mengistirahatkannya disana. Ia memperlihatkan dua borgol dikelilingi warna ungu pekat sambil mempertahankan ekspresi ketajamannya.

"—Aku tak akan segan membunuhmu."

Begitulah perkataan dari mulut _sexy_ milik Alaude, sang penjaga awan generasi pertama, sekaligus pemimpin Intel Prancis—kebetulan dijamannya ia direkrut oleh Amerika selama 2 tahun. Namun kali ini Alaude harus mengabaikan tugas-tugasnya disana, mengingat dirinya kembali hidup—atau berpindah jaman cukup jiwanya terganggu.

Menyaksikan hutan lebat yang terawat—Alaude bergumam pelan menganggumi beberapa bunga-bungaan tumbuh menempel dipermukaan tanah lembut ditutupi ribuan rerumputan.

"Nh—"

Alaude menoleh.

—Mendapati siluet pirang kesayangannya terbangun berangsur-angsur. Kelihatannya masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya tetapi matanya sepenuhnya terbuka. Bibirnya hendak mengucapkan sepatah kata—namun gerakannya terhenti ketika Asari Ugetsu menggelengkan kepalanya. Memperingati Giotto agar tidak bicara.

"Melihat bos kami sudah bangun. Antarkan kami ke penginapan Vongola." Alaude menghampiri kemana Giotto terduduk lemas, masih memandangi Alaude keheranan.

" _Ha-ha'i!"_

Pertemuan pertama Gianni antara Vongola generasi pertama mengakibatkan seluruh mentalnya kian menipis seiringnya waktu berdetik tak berhenti. Seutas rasa bangga terbesit dalam benaknya, ia mampu menciptakan sesuatu bohong menjadi kenyataan. Suatu saat nanti—bagaimana jadinya ia membuat barang-barang lain?

Seperti ramuan cinta? Atau obat perangsang hingga seseorang akan bergairah menginginkan sentuhan sensual dari sesama jenis. Pikirannya memang sangat melenceng dari pembicaraan barusan, tetapi Giannini tak bisa menghentikan ide buruknya.

Kira-kira Reborn akan memberi respon seperti apa?

Terutama untuk Tsunayoshi—

* * *

 **Vongola 10st and 1st © Leenalytte**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

 **Pairing: [1827/Hibari KyouyaxSawada Tsunayoshi], Yamamoto TakeshixGokudera Hayato, [AG/AlaudexSawadaIeyasu/Giotto], slight(Mukuro RokudoxsSawada Tsunayoshi), slight(Daemon SpadexSawada Ieyasu/Giotto), Ugetsu AsarixG, and other pairs.**

 **Rated: 15+ (akan bertambah seiringnya alur berjalan)**

 **Warning: Typo (untuk berjaga-jaga), EYD, Hurt, Drama, Fighter, semi-Canon/semi-AU, Romance, Lemon(?), BoysLove, Yaoi, Shounen Ai, and others**

 **Don't like Don't read and Happy reading.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: A Thousand Challenges_

* * *

Burung kuning berperawakan amat kecil terbang menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan sekolah Namimori seraya mengepakan sayap kecilnya berkali-kali. Bibir monyong miliknya tak henti berucap sebelum bertemu majikan tersayang, hewan itu berbelok menuju arah atap sekolah—biasanya majikannya sedang tertidur disana ketika waktu istirahat sudah dimulai. Tebakannya ternyata benar, Hibird—meletakan kaki mungilnya disudut pundak Hibari, memastikan _master_ nya terlelap tidur atau belum.

Kebiasaan Hibari ialah mengistirahatkan setengah inderanya di sini, menghabiskan sisa-sisa waktu luangnya untuk menikmati kecantikan penampakan langit pagi hari. Tidak terlalu buruk sepanjang hari menunggu bel kedua berbunyi lantang demi menunggu tugasnya dilaksanakan. Pukul 11 siang nanti akan diadakan patroli dadakan, menghambat murid berandalan beraksi.

Biasanya sering dilakukan aksi kekeran dilorong sepi dekat ruang kesehatan, pernah terjadi perampasan uang secara paksa oleh pelajar preman jadi-jadian. Mengingat kejadian itu berulang dalam tali memori—Hibari mengerjap kedua matanya. Hibird sudah pulang dan tertidur.

Sontak jari telunjuknya terulur meraih pipi _chubby_ Hibird, terdengar lucu. Hibari tersenyum tipis menyadari Hibird menyukai setiap sentuhan miliknya, tak heran penjaga lainnya menganggap Hibari pecinta hewan sehingga seenaknya memutuskan pekerjaan nanti sebagai dokter hewan.

Anehnya Hibari tak berminat memasuki kedokteran di bidang kehewanan, ia ingin lebih lama lagi—selamanya berada dikeluarga Vongola. Hangat layaknya pelukan Ibu—sejujurnya Hibari belum tahu siapa kedua orang tuanya, tapi mengetahui jiwanya sekeras baja ia sudah terbiasa dalam kesendirian. Bukan Hibari namanya bila begitu saja langsung menangis tanpa menahan emosi.

Ya, sekarang Hibari tidak tahu cara memperlihatkan keaslian emosinya. Marah, menangis—seolah-olah menunjukan ekspresi yang sama padahal beda emosi—menjadi sulit untuk diperlihatkan. Hibari telah menjadi orang kaku bahkan tidak mengenal arti kebahagian maupun berpikiran mengenai cinta.

Diumurnya yang menginjak remaja dewasa seharusnya menghabiskan waktu-waktunya bersama teman seahkrabnya, bukan bertarung atau menghancurkan niat-niat preman. Ada baiknya membantu ketentraman kota Namimori karena ulahnya—namun Hibari perlu teman, membutuhkan beberapa tempat cerita agar melepaskan emosi sejujurnya.

Tetapi ia terlalu membenci mengakuinya sehingga Hibari berubah kejam, meski samar-samar terlihat khawatir saat Tsunayoshi bertarung melawan Byakuran habis-habisan. Terbesit benang menggoresi hatinya ketika dirinya tak bisa membantu Tsunayoshi membunuh Byakuran beberapa bulan lalu. Sungguh kesal, tapi sekarang Hibari sudah bisa mengatasinya.

Kini semuanya aman, tak terjadi apapun. Kembali hidup normal.

Kecuali orang-orang pengganggu yang tanpa ijin memasuki area faforitnya—Tsunayoshi beserta ketiga temannya berkumpul didepan pintu masuk sambil membawa bekal makanannya masing-masing.

Serentak Hibari terbangun, memaksakan kehendaknya untuk bangun menghampiri mereka berempat.

"Ada apa perlu apa kalian kemari?" Hibari memasukan sebelah lengannya ke dalam saku celana, mengamati gerak-gerik Tsunayoshi yang menurutnya mencurigakan. Ditambah semu-semu kemerahan tercetak pada wajah manisnya.

"Tch, justrul itu pertaanku, Hibari! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Gokudera tak mau kalah berusaha menunjukan sisi kejantanannya sebagai tangan kanan Juudaime tersayang.

"Hn," Hibari memejamkan mata.

"S-sudahlah Gokudera- _kun_ , Hibari- _san_ tidak salah—memang kebiasannya dia ada disini." Akhirnya Tsunayoshi angkat bicara, berniat membela sosok yang diam-diam ia cintai.

Ryouhei menaikan alisnya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat—menangkap udara sembari memperagakan kuda-kudanya. Ia melirik Yamamoto kemudian tertawa setelah menangkap raut _cemburu_ diwajahnya—mungkinkah Yamamoto tidak sudi melihat GokuderaNya terus bertengkar dan mengabaikan dirinya?

"Wao,"

Hibari menyeringai tipis, melangkah melewati Tsunayoshi—sebelumnya Hibari sempat menyentuh jemari hangat milik sang Decimo, menautkannya singkat dan terpisah.

"H-Hiee!" Kalut dalam keterkejutan, Tsunayoshi membalikan badannya. Ingin melihat punggung tegap Hibari pergi menghilang dari pemandangannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah, ataukah ini hanya imajinasinya sendiri? _—Hibari-san terlihat kesepian?_ —menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat.

 _Berhenti memikirkannya, Tsuna! Kau harus fokus untuk ulangan tes besok!_ —mendadak pikirannya kembali semula, Tsunayoshi duduk dahulu untuk memulai makan siangnya, diikuti Gokudera memilih tempat disamping bos kesayangan, jangan lupakan Yamamoto terus menghimpit Gokudera ke ujung jeruji penghalang atap dinding.

"Berhenti mendesakku, bodoh!" semprot Gokudera tak rela.

Yamamoto tersenyum menutupi matanya. "Tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja! Itu mengangguku, sialan! Pergi sana!" serunya melemparkan tatapan tajam seperti biasa.

Tsunayoshi tersenyum kecut mendengar adu mulut pertengkaran antara Gokudera dan Yamamoto, mereka berdua hampir melakukannya disetiap waktu. Meskipun begitu, akan tetapi mereka terlihat akhrab jika disatukan dalam pertarungan, seperti dalam medan tempur Gamma anggota Black Spell _Millefiore_.

Sumpit cokelat tergenggam erat mengapit makanan kesukaannya, membawanya ke dalam mulut dengan pikiran melayang ke arah Hibari. _Kenapa aku harus mencintainya?_ —mengunyah diam.

"Sawada!" Ryouhei berteriak, nyaris membuat Tsunayoshi tersedak.

"Y-ya _Onii-san_?" ulang Tsunayoshi mempertanyakan.

"Bisa kau antarkan ini ke ruangan Komite Kedisiplinan? Aku lupa memberikan buku ini padanya barusan, Sawada bisa kan kesana?" Ryouhei tersenyum gagah, memberikan buku tebal ke hadapannya.

Tidak mau membuat Ryouhei kecewa akan jawabannya, Tsunayoshi hanya bisa menerima apa yang diminta Ryouhei, tidak salahnya membantu teman sekaligus kakak ipar—coret, sedang kesusahan.

Kakinya pun berdiri bersiap menyusul Hibari ke ruangan, biasanya jam sekarang Hibari akan berpatroli—kemungkinan besar tidak ada diruangannya. Baguslah, ia bisa bebas dari kecaman _kamikorosu_ nya.

"Engh? Juudaime pergi kemana?" Gokudera bertanya. Menyadari keberadaan Tsunayoshi sudah menghilang.

Ryouhei tertawa. "Saking asyiknya kencan, kalian melupakan Sawada, hahaha _Kyokugen_ sekali!"

Gokudera mendecakan lidah, terasa kelu ingin berprotes mengingat dirinya memang menginginkan kesehariannya bersama Yamamoto adalah kencan buta yang diam-diam ia anggap.

"Dia sedang mengembalikan buku _senpai_ , iya 'kan?" Yamamoto menutup bekal bentonya, melapisi kotak tersebut dengan kain biru tua bermotif bintang-bintang.

"Iya, aku malas kesana sekarang!" Ryouhei menaiki tangga ke atas—guna melihat pemandangan lebih tinggi. Gokudera menepuk jidat miliknya sendiri, memutuskan kembali berbincang dengan Yamamoto tersayang.

* * *

 _ **Ruang Komite Kedisiplinan, [10.50 AM]**_

Koridor ditelusuri bebas menyebabkan bunyi gesekan sepatunya menggema dalam ruangan. Satu persatu kelas dilewati cepat gara-gara menggunakan setengah tenaganya untuk buru-buru sampai didepan pintu bertulisan Komite Kedisiplinan, sempat takut jika tiba-tiba penerima tamunya lebih menyeramkan daripada Hibari Kyouya.

Tapi mustahil ada orang yang sangat mengerikan apalagi melebihi kesadisan Hibari. Segera Tsunayoshi membuang semua imajinasinya jauh-jauh yang tak berguna, demi keselamatan dirinya sendiri—ia harus mempersiapkan mentalnya matang-matang sebelum mengetuk pintu.

 _Yosh—tidak apa-apa, Tsuna. Kau bisa!_ —baru saja punggung tangannya hendak menubruk pintu tersebut—mendadak suara _baritone_ terdengar dari arah belakang, Tsunayoshi nyaris menjerit namun langsung ditahan begitu mengenali suaranya.

"H-Hibari- _san_!"

Lawan bicaranya bergumam pelan, melirik benda yang dipegang Tsunayoshi. Mengerti akan arah tatapan Hibari—Tsunayoshi memberikan kertas-kertas bacaan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia takut dihabisi langsung olehnya, kebetulan badannya masih terasa pegal setelah peperangan penyegelan _Mare Ring_ bulan lalu.

" _Herbivore_ ,"

"I-iya Hibari- _san_?"

"—Kemari," Hibari membuka pintu ruangan Komite santai, berjalan mendahului letak Tsunayoshi tidak memperdulikan rasa canggung dialami sang Decimo disana. Ia masih terpaku, mencerna satu kalimat perintah padanya.

Takut-takut Tsunayoshi mengikuti Hibari dari belakang, ia menutupi pintunya kemudian tatapannya menghadap menatap Hibari tengah duduk di atas sofa hijau nan empuk. Tangannya menepuk kursi disamping tubuhnya, menyuruh Tsunayoshi duduk ditempat yang sudah ditunjukan.

"E-Eh? T-tapi Go-kudera- _kun_ —etto... _ano_ , aku punya—"

"Berani melawanku, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

 _Skakmat_.

Sebuah tetesan keringat keluar mencair berjatuhan disudut pelipis mulus miliknya. Kakinya dilangkahkan tergugup-gugup menghampiri sofa—dimana Hibari duduk. Berbicara dengan orang yang disukai terkadang membuat pikiran kita melayang kemana-mana, tak sempat menyembunyikan rasa malu dilubuk hati gara-gara orang itu.

Kenapa juga dirinya harus mencintai sosok sadis seperti Hibari? Memberinya kasih sayang, harapan ataupun pengertian pun tidak pernah—tapi kenapa perasaannya terus bertambah?

Tsunayoshi akhirnya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Hibari untuk duduk disampingnya. Dia menenggak ludah dengan terpaksa, terdengar sangat canggung melihat reaksi Tsunayoshi. Jemarinya saling bertaut, bingung harus membuka topik apa agar memecahkan keheningan dalam ruangan.

 _Reborn—tolong aku!_ —terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga Tsunayoshi tak sadar bahwa telapak tangan milik Hibari menyentuh rambutnya—mendorong kepalanya agar bersandar di atas pundak si penjaga awan.

"Hi—bari- _san_?"

"Tidur." Hibari menoleh kearahnya, memandangi sorot mata Tsunayoshi yang secerah matahari tenggelam meninggalkan indahnya bumi.

"Tapi aku perlu belajar, belum lagi tugasku belum terselesaikan—H-Hiiee!"

Perkataan Tsunayoshi tidak dilanjutkan sesudah menyaksikan tonfa dibalik gakuranya. Dengan helaan nafas, matanya terpejam membiarkan beban kepalanya ditahan oleh pundak Hibari. Parfum melekat pada bajunya sangat wangi, sampai-sampai Tsunayoshi betah menciuminya.

"Akan kubangunkan setelah bel berbunyi, beristirahatlah disampingku." Ungkap Hibari mengambil buku di atas meja kaca, membaca tulisan demi tulisan tertera dihadapannya.

Tsunayoshi pasrah, ia tertidur pulas tak menyadari seringai tipis terpasang samar pada bibirnya. Hibari puas, bisa ditemani oleh pemimpin Mafia. Setidaknya rasa kesepiannya terobati ketimbang harus menggalau melampiasi amarahnya dengan bertarung bersama anak-anak preman.

* * *

 _Seandainya rasa malu itu menghilang, sesegera mungkin aku akan mengungkapkan perasaan sejujurnya padamu, bahwa aku—menyukaimu._

* * *

"Juudaime! Woy, kau melihat Juu—maksudku Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

Kyoko Sasagawa menggeleng, bingung menonton reaksi Gokudera—begitu gelisah. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Simpel, keberadaan Tsunayoshi menghilang saat disuruh oleh Ryouhei untuk mengembalikan buku ke—brengseknya otak Gokudera tidak bekerja dalam situasi genting seperti ini, dirinya tidak tahu ke tempat siapa Tsunayoshi mengembalikan buku tersebut.

Yamamoto mencekal pergelangan tangan Gokudera, memerintahnya tak langsung agar beristirahat sejenak selagi berbincang bersama Kyoko. Hana Kurokawa berdecak betapa menjengkelkannya perkataan sekaligus bahasa Gokudera yang dianggap tidak sopan. Gadis bersurai hitam menggendikan bahu, menunjuk-nunjuk Gokudera tak bersahabat.

"Soal Sawada aku tidak tahu. Jangan ganggu kami, ayo Kyoko." Hana menarik lengat Kyoko—menjauhi keberadaan Yamamoto dan Gokudera sedang bersusah payah menangkap oksigen sebanyak mungkin, dari tadi mereka berdua terus berlari mengelilingi koridor mencari bosnya berada.

" _Kuso!_ Oi _yakyuu baka_ , kau kembali saja ke kelas, bel sudah berbunyi." Gokudera menyandar dibalik dinding sedingin udara dimusim salju, ia berdecak memikirkan Juudaime kesayangannya tiba-tiba menghilang.

Yamamoto menggeleng, "tidak—akan kubantu mencari Tsuna," bersikeras dirinya menolak.

"Ck, kita berpencar saja. Kau kesana, sementara aku ke sebelah lapangan. Mengerti, hah?" tanya Gokudera memastikan otak kecil Yamamoto langsung menyerap.

"Oke, ayo kita cari sebelum _sensei_ masuk—"

—Anehnya Yamamoto tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya melainkan melihat Hibari yang sudah berdiri tegap dihadapannya.

" _Nee kimitachi_ , apa yang kalian lakukan bergerombol di koridor? Ingin kugigit sampai mati?" Hibari memperlihatkan kuda-kuda cara bagaimana ia bertarung, kedua tonfanya sudah disiapkan terlebih dahulu tanpa mengenakan gakura. Are? Kemana baju kesayangannya?

" _Teme_ Hibari! Jangan seenaknya mengganggu urusanku! Aku sedang mencari Juudaime!" Gokudera membalas tatapan tak suka kearahnya.

Menyusul Yamamoto meleraikan emosi Gokudera, menepuk-nepuk punggung milik surai _silver_ agar berhenti menyemprot Hibari.

"Sudahlah, Gokudera. Oh, kau tahu dimana Tsuna? Kami bingung dia dimana," Yamamoto tersenyum kecil, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Gokudera seenaknya. Langsung saja, Gokudera berjengit kaget—alhasil kedua pipinya memanas, yang pasti disadari oleh sang pelaku.

" _Saa_ ," Hibari berjalan meninggalkan Yamamoto dan Gokudera, kembali melakukan patroli agar mendisiplinkan seluruh murid Namimori.

Gokudera menunduk, berusaha menendang semua pikiran kotornya sekarang. Gugup—Gokudera menepis lengan Yamamoto, ia berbalik hendak mencari lagi keberadaan Tsunayoshi.

"Cih,"

Yamamoto tahu sebenarnya Gokudera malu ketika dirinya menyentuh hal yang tidak seharusnya disentuh. Baru saja menyentuh punggungnya Gokudera sudah sensitif seperti itu? Apalagi nanti tidak tersengaja menindihnya? Dan menyentuh—berhenti. Yamamoto menghela nafas berat memandangi langit biru beririsan awan disampingnya.

Awan dan langit selalu bersama tak terpisahkan, melindungi langit sesuai keinginannya. Mengingat Hibari yang bersifat mandiri, Yamamoto jadi tahu akan suatu hal. Apakah Hibari memiliki rasa sama untuk melindungi Tsunayoshi?

"Gokudera—" Yamamoto memasukan jemarinya didalam saku celana, mengintrupsi langkah Gokudera.

"Hah?" balasnya cemberut, membuat Yamamoto terkekeh.

"Menurutmu—apa Hibari ingin melindungi Tsuna?"

Alis Gokudera berkerut jelas menyebabkan kening-keningnya ikut mengerut. Untuk apa Yamamoto berpikiran seperti itu? Sudah jelas tidak, dilihat sifatnya sangat berbeda dari lain. Selalu sendiri tak mau melibatkan orang lain.

"Tidak mungkin orang itu ingin melindungi Juudaime, heh kau membelanya?"

"Bukan bukan, hanya penasaran. Jadi selama ini Hibari ikut peperangan bahkan rela terluka dan membiarkan Namimorinya hancur hanya untuk kesenangan mencari lawan yang kuat?"

Gokudera berhenti sejenak, berpikir kembali kebenaran mengenai tekad Hibari sebenarnya. Memang iya Hibari sangat membantu karena dialah orang terkuat, tetapi—dirinya sulit menerimanya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, sekarang yang terpenting adalah menemukan Juudaime! Berhenti berpikir orang lain, ayo!"

"Iya sayang, kau cerewet sekali." Yamamoto bercanda, mengacak-ngacak rambut Gokudera dan mencari bersama-sama. Meninggalkan ide untuk berpencar barusan.

Beginilah kisah benang merah mengenai Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Dipenuhi konflek, ditambah sifat Gokudera terdorong _tsundere_ , sulit menerima kenyataan.

Apakah Yamamoto sanggup menahan perasaannya? Ataukah Gokudera orang pertama yang akan mengatakannya?

* * *

 _ **[3:00 PM]**_

Matahari mulai tenggelam meninggalkan suhu pancaran panas, langit-langit di atas berubah _orange_ perlahan menggelap diikuti awan-awan menutupi sinar-sinarnya. Waktu sekarang sebagian orang-orang pulang dari jam kerja, langsung berpelukan dengan anggota keluarga. Sembari melepaskan penat-penat beban, mereka kadang kala menyalakan televisi sekedar mengisi waktu kosong.

Atau makan bersama keluarga di meja yang sama, mereka mencintai momen-momen ini. Tidak seperti apa yang dilakukan Tsunayoshi sekarang—terbaring di atas sofa empuk dengan gakura di atas dadanya. Ia mulai terbangun, mengerjap matanya berkali-kali.

Kesadarannya masih samar, Tsunayoshi memegangi kepalanya seraya memperbaiki posisinya. Dia melihat-lihat ruangan disekeliling, sangat rapih. Seketika ingatannya kembali teringat beberapa waktu lalu, dimana dirinya di—

"H-hiee! Jam berapa sekarang?!"

Buru-buru Tsunayoshi mengecek jam dinding, jarum jamnya menunjuk ke arah angka 3—jadi dirinya tertidur selama berjam-jam disini? _Kenapa Hibari-san tidak membangunkanku?!_ —menghela nafas berat.

"Eh? Ini gakura milik Hibari- _san_?" tangan Tsunayoshi mencengkram blazer milik _cloud guardian_ , dia menciumi aroma wanginya seraya bangkit berdiri berjalan menggapai gagang pintu dengan sedikit sempoyongan.

Merasa gerakan reflek, Tsunayoshi tiba-tiba ingin mengunjungi ke tempat atap sekolah. Jika ia bertemu dengan Hibari, akan dikembalikan gakuranya.

Sesampainya disana, Tsunayoshi membuka pintu—melihat-lihat sosok yang ia cari. _Bingo_! Hibari terlelap tidur bersama burung kecilnya. Seketika jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia memberanikan diri mendekatinya meski hatinya berkata lain.

Tsunayoshi menyelimuti setengah badan Hibari dengan gakuranya, ia tersenyum—jemarinya naik, hinggap menyentuh helaian lembut milik Hibari.

"Selamat tidur, Hibari- _san_."

 _Grab!—_

Cengkraman kuat menahan pergerakan Tsunayoshi, ia langsung menatap Hibari—masih tertidur. Namun seringai tipis melukis diwajahnya, Hibari tampak bangun dan menyadari keberadaan Tsunayoshi yang menganggu tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hn?"

"A-ah! A-anu, aku hanya mengembalikan jas ini padamu, Hibari- _san_ —tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal lain...," cicit Tsunayoshi.

"Dan menyentuhku, eh?" Hibari membuka irisnya, menampakan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru tajam disaksikan secara langsung didepan Tsunayoshi.

"T-tidak! Aku..., hanya menyentuh rambutmu.."

Hibari menyibak gakuranya agar dikenakan kembali dibalik punggungnya tanpa memasukan kedua lengannya. Sorot matanya menatap Tsunayoshi datar lama sampai-sampai Tsunayoshi hampir salah tingkah.

"Tidak pulang?"

Tsunayoshi tersenyum canggung. "Aku akan pulang sekarang,"

"Begitu ya."

Hibari melepaskan cengkraman dari pergelangan tangan Tsunayoshi, kini tangannya beralih mengusap kepala Hibird, burung kesayangannya. Sang Decimo berdiri, membungkuk badannya rendah untuk berpamitan pulang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang, Hibari- _san_. ..H-hati disekolah,"

"Hn," Hibari ikut berdiri, menyentil kening Tsunayoshi menggunakan jari-jarinya, setelah itu—langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Tsunayoshi yang masih terpaku ditempat. Hal itu membuat Tsunayoshi ingin menjerit.

 _Ini mimpi, 'kan?_ —diam-diam senyuman tulus terlukis. Tsunayoshi baru tahu arti cinta, ternyata rasa ini sangat menyenangkan dan menantang—rasanya untuk menyukai Hibari semakin tinggi.

Tanpa berpikir lama-lama, Tsunayoshi segera meninggalkan tempat belajar. Disepanjang perjalanan pikirannya terus terusik mengerah ke arah Hibari, terutama saat tangan Hibari memaksa kepalanya untuk bersandar dipundaknya. Ia benar-benar terkejut, tapi hatinya sangat senang?

Selang beberapa saat—Tsunayoshi sampai didepan rumahnya. Namun yang membuat hatinya terkejut adalah begitu banyak sekali sepatu-sepatu tak dikenal, melihat model sepatu semuanya formal—Tsunayoshi menelan ludah.

 _Tou-san pulang? Atau—_ alih-alih mencari kebenaran, Tsunayoshi mengendap-ngendap mengintip dari balik jendela, ia menyipitkan matanya sambil mendengar suara candaan Reborn bersama Giannini.

Penasaran akan apa yang terjadi, Tsunayoshi langsung melihat dengan mata sendiri dan—berteriak.

"V-V-Vongola Primo?! Disini?! Bukankah mereka sudah mati?!"

Niat awal Giotto yang ingin meminum teh buatan Nana terhenti setelah mendengar jeritan Tsunayoshi. Senyuman tipis terlukis, Giotto menyimpan gelasnya di atas meja—menghampiri Tsunayoshi diluar. Dari sana, Alaude memasang wajah tak suka—menyoroti pergerakan Giotto.

"Selamat sore, Decimo." Giotto tersenyum, menyambut kedatangan Tsunayoshi seramah mungkin.

" _K-ko-kon-konbanwa—err... Onii-sa—_ maksudku Primo- _san_." Jawab Tsunayoshi membungkuk, dia mengalihkan pandangannya menyadari tatapan Alaude yang menyeramkan.

Giotto terkekeh menanggapi respon Tsunayoshi, ia mengajak Decimo untuk makan bersama melihat Nana terus membuat masakan untuknya dan penjaganya. Tapi Tsunayoshi masih terkejut, butuh jawaban yang akan menjelaskannya.

"Tidak harus terkejut, Decimo. Kami manusia, bukan hologram. Seperti yang dilihat olehmu, aku hidup kembali." Jelas Giotto singkat. Tapi karena Tsunayoshi bodoh—ia tetap bersikeras mengerti situasi.

Baru saja Tsunayoshi akan bertanya lebih banyak—tangan Giotto tiba-tiba digenggam Alaude dari belakang.

 _Pria itu! Wah—Auranya mirip Hibari-san_ —meneguk ludah paksa.

"Masuk, diluar dingin." Titah Alaude seraya memaksa Giotto agar menuruti keinginannya.

"Kenapa? Aku sedang menyambut Decimo, kau cemburu, Alaude?"

"Diam. Kau sudah berani membantahku?" Bukannya membalas pertanyaan Giotto melainkan _malah_ balik bertanya. Sejujurnya Tsunayoshi sekarang hanya berdiri mematung memandangi pertengkaran suami ist—lupakan.

Bibirnya bergetar, saking takutnya—Tsunayoshi nyaris hilang keseimbangan jika saja Mukuro Rokudo tidak menahan pinggangnya.

" _Oya oya_ , kau sudah pulang, Tsunayoshi- _kun_?" Mukuro berbisik lembut ditelinga si langit, ia terhibur akan ekspresi Tsunayoshi yang mendadak memerah.

"Kenapa M-Mukuro ada disini?!" Tsunayoshi segera mundur, menjauhi Mukuro.

"Arcobaleno itu yang mengundangku kemari,"

" _Sou da_! Reborn dimana?!"

Mukuro tersenyum mesum—"Dia ada didalam,"

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban, Tsunayoshi langsung memasuki rumahnya. Disana banyak sekali penjaga-penjaga generasi pertama tengah meributkan makanan, ditambah Lambo dan I-pin yang berisik. Salut, Alaude bisa tahan demi menjaga Giotto.

"Reborn! Jelaskan padaku! Kenapa m-mereka ada disini?!" Menuntut jawaban. Tsunayoshi menarik Reborn ke ruangan yang sepi, sekarang dia butuh penjelasan.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya setelah seluruh penjagamu berkumpul dirumahmu, hitung-hitung membagikan tempat tinggal." Reborn menyesap kopinya, menatap ekspresi Tsunayoshi yang sedikit menghiburnya.

"Haa? Apa maksudmu dengan membagikan tempat tinggal?!"

" _Dame-_ Tsuna, kau memang payah. Sudah, panggil saja mereka sekarang."

 _Hari ini sangat melelahkan, dikejutkan beberapa berita panas membuatku nyaris pingsan mendengarnya. Aku melihat Primo-san beserta penjaganya, aneh..—_ menuruti perkataan Reborn, Tsunayoshi segera mengambil ponselnya, memanggil satu-persatu penjaga kesayangannya.

* * *

 _Kau seperti bintang. Cantik seperti langit biru disiang hari—tapi terlalu jauh untuk digapai._

* * *

"Begitulah ceritanya." Jelas Reborn sembari menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa, wajah kegembiraan Yamamoto dan Ugetsu terpancar bahagia karena bisa mendapatkan banyak keluarga Mafia sekarang. Hibari mengasingkan diri, berdiri diambang pintu sambil mendecakan kesal sesudah melihat Mukuro seenaknya menyentuh pundak Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera menunjuk G tidak percaya, "R-Reborn- _san_! Jadi aku akan berbagi kamar kosongku dengannya?!"

G mendesis, ia memutarkan kedua bola matanya. " _Urushe_ , siapa sudi yang ingin tinggal dirumahmu," tambahnya kesal. Namun Ugetsu mencubit pahanya sehingga G terpaksa tidak melanjutkan aksi protesnya.

"Arcobalone," Alaude menatap Reborn tajam. "Aku akan tinggal dengannya?"

Reborn mengangguk. "Apa ada masalah, Alaude? Berhubung sifat kekuatanmu awan, otomatis kau akan tinggal dengan Hibari."

" _To the Extreme_! Ayo kita membangun semangat muda bersama, Ryouhei!" mata Knuckle berbinar bahagia, diikuti teriakan Ryouhei.

Daemon menghela nafas. "Aku berpisah dengan Giotto? Sayang sekali, padahal selama hidupku aku ingin merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya selagi tidur diranjang yang sama."

Giotto memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Refleksi, Alaude memberi _death glare_ gratis kearah mereka berdua.

"Lampo dan Giotto akan tinggal dirumah Tsuna, besok kita akan bicarakan masalah ini. Sekarang, kalian beristirahatlah. Mereka para generasi ke-sepuluh akan menunjukan jalannya." Reborn menjelaskan.

Tsunayoshi diam-diam melirik Hibari, tak disangka-sangka pandangannya bertemu—membuat pipinya kian memerah.

Giotto terkekeh kemudian beranjak pergi. "Decimo, aku ingin memakai kamar mandi. Boleh kan?"

Tersadar akan posisinya sekarang, Tsunayoshi mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Ah ya. Err—panggil saja aku Tsuna..., sesukamu saja." Ujarnya sopan.

"Baiklah, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu Decimo. Dan panggil aku Giotto,"

"Terima kasih, Giotto- _san_." Tsunayoshi mengangguk.

Sementara Alaude dan Hibari—

Mereka saling tatap sekaligus memberikan tatapan tajam nan mengerikan. Tak sabar menghabisi lawan masing-masing di malam hari, sepertinya mereka akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk bertarung satu sama lain agar semakin kuat. Hitung-hitung latihan, kan?

Daemon dan Mukuro sibuk berbincang mengenai faforit uke, mereka membagi-bagi sebuah buku bergambar yang menceritakan hubungan sesama jenis. Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan seperti saudara.

Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Alaude tidak akan membiarkan GiottoNya disentuh—apalagi Hibari yang perlahan-lahan memperlihatkan sifat posesifnya terhadap Tsunayoshi. Belum lagi Mukuro dan Daemon terus saja menjahili Tsunayoshi _plus_ Giotto.

G yang terperangkap terus dalam benang cinta kepada Giotto hanya bisa memperhatikannya dalam diam. Ugetsu menghampiri, merangkul beban kesedihan yang dirasakan G.

Reborn yang lama-kelamaan menjadi setuju hubungan mereka. Hingga suatu saat nanti akan menyuruh Giannini membuat ramuan sesuatu—

Mampu kah tali hubungan Vongola 10st dan 1st bersatu?

* * *

 **To be Continue**

AN: _Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya. Terus berikan saya komentar, review, beserta favnya agar cerita ini tetap berjalan sesuai apa yang readers-san inginkan._

 _[Maaf bagian chapter 1 ada kesalahan cara penulisan karakter Giannini, sekali lagi maaf atas ketidak nyamanan para readers-san. Cukup salahkan saya yang sangat ceroboh ini, semoga kedepannya tidak ada lagi typo, saya malas untuk memeriksanya satu-persatu, terlalu banyak kegiatan disekolah]_

 _Salam manis,_

 _-Leenalytte-_


	3. Chapter 3

Dalam ruangan serba pemancar cahaya disudut-sudut ruangan menyebabkan kosentrasi Giannini terpenuhi secara maksimal. Sebuah kacamata anti sinar lampu-lampu bertengger diantara hidung mancung miliknya, sebelah lengannya sibuk mengabsen deretan huruf-huruf di atas laptop, ditambah sebagian pikirannya masih mengingat-ngingat bagaimana Reborn menikmati keadaan sekarang.

Reaksi darinya sempat menyebabkan hatinya bergejolak meminta pengampunan atas kesalahan atau perbuatan sekenanya—tetapi respon Reborn berada diluar jangkaun akal sehat. Nyatanya dia rela mengurusi permasalahan mereka seorang diri dengan dibekali rencana-rencana _absurd_ dibenak si kecil.

Pasrah, Gianini hanya mampu menghela nafas berat melihat beberapa barangnya tidak berhasil untuk membetulkan alat cangging agar mengembalikan keluarga-keluarga Primo pada jaman pur—ba. Setengah hati, badannya dihempas kasar menabrak dinginnya lantai dimalam hari. Jemari besar miliknya mencabut kacamata berlapis, melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Cukup sudah beban yang diterima untuknya, ini sudah mampu membunuhnya. Ditambah kecaman Reborn agar membuat ramuan-ramuan aneh menit lalu. Entah apa yang akan direncanakan Reborn, tapi Giannini merasakan hawa mengerikan menyeruak disekitarnya saat menjelaskan pembagian rumah kosong. Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa, mengingat pasokan persediaan kesabaran anggota Vongola sangatlah tipis.

Diakhiri dengan pejaman mata, Giannini mengistirahatkan seluruh indera yang ia punya. Membiarkan raganya terlelap dalam mimpi cantik bertemu kembali bersama keluarga-keluarga tersayang, diketahui Giannini terlahir sebagai lelaki tunggal dikeluarganya dan tidak mempunyai bantuan pertolongan mengenai bahan sandang beserta pangan.

Dia melakukannya sendirian bagaimana bertahan hidup di atas kesengsaraan, terkadang teman sebayanya mengejek perut Giannini yang begitu besar dibandingan lainnya. Ia masih mengingatnya jelas, bagaikan memori penting yang terus tertanam baik-baik dalam otak.

Baru saja Giannini hendak meraih kenop pintu untuk meninggalkan tugasnya sejenak—sebuah nada dering telepon berbunyi nyaring memecahkan suasana keheningan dalam rumah. Terpaksa Giannini menyambar ponsel sekelam lautan, ia melihat sekilas siapa dalang dibalik pengganggu aktivitasnya.

" _Moshi mos—_ "

" _Bagaimana alatnya? Lancar?"_

Hembusan nafas kembali dihelakan pelan, Giannini menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa dirinya sama sekali belum menyelesaikan perintah dari Reborn. Maklum, terlalu sulit. Melihat kegiatannya sangat banyak sehingga Giannini harus rela _lembur_ demi memenuhi syarat sebagai keanggotaan keluarga Mafia Juudaime yang ditutorkan oleh Reborn sang Arcobaleno.

Bingung mencari alasan logis—Giannini mengalihkan topik pembicaraan guna memperlambat waktu untuk berpikir matang-matang.

"Oh Reborn- _san_ , selamat malam. Seperti yang kau katakan, aku belum menyelesaikan barang yang kau minta—sulit bagiku untuk dilakukan dengan jangka waktu pendek. Bisakah kau beri aku waktu, Reborn- _san_?" balasnya dilengkapi harapan kecil.

" _Bagus. Jangan dulu benarkan alat itu, biarkan Giotto beserta guardians nya disini lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin melihat perkembangan Tsuna bersama penjaganya, akankah mereka mampu memanfaatkan keberadaan mereka sebelum Giotto pergi?"_

Giannini mengangguk mengerti pertanda paham maksud perkataan Reborn barusan. Irisnya melirik ke arah jendela transparan, menampakan keindahan bulan purnama bersama bintang-bintang bersinar terang menghiasi langit kelam. Senyuman tulus terukir tulus menanggapi saran Reborn, akhirnya ia dapat mendapatkan jatah istirahat yang ditunggu-tunggu.

" _Ha-ha'i_ , saya mengerti. Kalau begitu ijinkan aku tidur sekarang, Reborn- _san_!" cicit Giannini membuka pintu kamar miliknya, bernuansa hitam bercampur kecokelatan membuat moodnya bertambah.

Sementara dalang dibalik sambungan telepon menyeringai tipis yang langsung luntur setelah melihat Giotto masuk ke dalam kamar Tsunayoshi. Handuk kecil tergerai di atas helaian rambut basah, ia mengenakan piyama kelinci berwarna merah muda. Menyadari perubahan singkat pada ekspresi Reborn, segera Giotto menghampirinya. Sedikit curiga karena Reborn mengakhiri pembicaran di telepon.

"Kenapa?" Giotto duduk diujung tempat tidur sembari menunggu kedatangan Tsunayoshi. Kakinya sempoyongan saat berjalan mendekati ranjang empuk milik cucu kesayangan.

Reborn menggeleng cepat, tidak mau Giotto menyadari rencana asli. "Aku memikirkan latihan untuk Tsuna nanti. Ada masalah?" —balik bertanya.

Irisan _sea blue_ terpancar sinar purnama yang menembus melalui permukaan jendela tipis. Giotto menyambut kejujuran Reborn dengan senyuman ikhlas bahwa dirinya percaya sepenuhnya terhadapnya, lain cerita bila Giotto harus menghabisi Reborn karena mengetahui rencana asli miliknya.

"Menurutmu Decimo bagaimana? Apa hubungannya dengan penjaga awan membaik?"

Mendadak pertanyaan polos Giotto membuat Reborn nyaris tersedak akan minuman yang dihisapnya. Topi fedora hitam dilepas sengaja agar angin-angin kecil menyapu rambut-rambut untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa gerah.

"Kenapa kau tidak tes saja sendiri? Aku pun hampir kehabisan ide agar menyatukan Tsuna dengan Hibari, mereka terlalu canggung. Mungkin masih malu," seenaknya menjawab—Giotto terkekeh sebagai jawaban atas komentar Reborn.

"Dulu saat aku bertemu Alaude dipenuhi rasa ketakutan menjalar dalam benak. Kakiku nyaris terpelesat jika saja G tidak membantuku berdiri, pertemuan kami dihiasi perang tembakan dalam ruang markas FBI."

"Hoo, aku salut melihatmu sekarang terlihat baik-baik saja."

Giotto memperbaiki posisi duduknya, beralih merasakan keempukan di atas ranjang Tsunayoshi. Mata sebiru langit cerah menerawang memandangi lampu neon berukuran sedang tepat ditengah-tengah atap-atap ruangan. Ia memejamkan penglihatan seraya merasakan bau makanan yang dibuat Nana dibawah.

"Dia menodongkanku pistol, tanganku diborgol agar tidak bergerak. Dan parahnya aku harus dipenjara 5 hari 4 malam disana, jahat 'kan?"

"Menyeramkan sekali Alaude itu, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa menyukai Alaude? Dilihat dari segi perlakuannya sungguh tidak bersahabat, tapi kau—?" Reborn terkesiap begitu pintu dibuka tiba-tiba.

Giotto menampilkan senyum khasnya, menyambut kedatangan Tsunayoshi seramah ia bisa. Terlihat beberapa cemilan faforitnya disediakan di atas nampan, Tsunayoshi menaruhnya di atas lantai, menyuruh Giotto memakannya mewakili permintaan Nana barusan saat masih didapur.

"Terima kasih, Decimo." Ujarnya ramah.

"A-ah, tidak perlu sungkan, Giotto- _san_. Etto, Reborn..., dimana Lambo dan I-pin?"

Reborn menggendikan bahu. "Mungkin sibuk menjahili anggota keluarga baru."

Begitu mendengar jawaban Reborn—Tsunayoshi mengangguk-ngangguk apa artinya. Palingan anak kecil itu menyibukan diri mereka menanyakan Lampo karena namanya hampir sama dengan miliknya. Jangan salahkan _Author_ —

Tsunayoshi menyandarkan punggung kebalik dinding, mendengarkan perbincangan antara Arcobaleno dan sosok Primo. Sejujurnya ia terasa lelah karena sepanjang hari harus merasakan detakan jantung tak normal, pertama dengan Hibari, kedua disaat dirinya menyaksikan kehadiran Giotto secara tiba-tiba. Ini diluar perkiraannya, dikira kehidupannya akan normal setelah mengalahkan Byakuran di masa depan. Namun kenyataan tak seindah harapan,

Dia mengambil cemilan tersebut, memakannya perlahan-lahan. Sesekali ingatannya terbesit ketika matanya terbuka dan menemukan gakura Hibari di atas badannya. _Andaikan waktu kembali terulang—_ tersenyum kecut.

" _Dame-_ Tsuna, apa pendapatmu mengenai Hibari?"

"Eh?" Tsunayoshi mengerjap. "A-pa maksudmu, Reborn?"

Giotto menyeruput teh panas, tidak memberi komentar sedikit pun karena mengerti bahwa pembicaraannya hanya dikhususkan untuk Tsunayoshi, hubungan langit dan awan. Jadi teringat masa lalu—

"Dasar lambat. Jangan harap aku mengulang perkataanku, _Dame-_ Tsuna."

"Hibari- _san_? Dia—" Tsunayoshi menenggak ludah sendiri, mencari ribuan alasan diotaknya. Memastikan Giotto masih terjaga, ia terpaksa akan mengatakan semuanya yang akan diketahui langsung oleh Vongola pertama.

"Kuat dan kejam, itu saja—H-Hieee! Jangan membunuhku, Reborn!" rengek Tsunayoshi menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan.

"Katakan sejujurnya!"

"Tapi aku sudah mengatakannya jujur, Reborn! Hibari- _san_ itu kuat dan kejam! Apakah aku harus bilang kalau Hibari- _san_ tampan?" pertanyaan Tsunayoshi membuat Reborn menyeringai.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit jebakan yang Reborn lakukan bisa menyebabkan Tsunayoshi setengah jujur. Selanjutnya—kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi setelah generasi Vongola pertama muncul?

Besok Tsunayoshi harus kembali masuk sekolah, tentu akan banyak cerita mengenai kejadian dimalam hari bersama penjaga generasi pertama mereka. Tidak sabar untuk mengetahuinya—membuat surai _brunette_ nya diacak paksa.

Tsunayoshi menghampiri jendela, membuka kaca tersebut sambil merasakan tusukan angin menyentuh kulit-kulit miliknya.

 _Alaude-san dan Hibari-san._

 _Mereka sama-sama kuat, mampu menjaga keluarganya dengan caranya sendiri tanpa melibatkan penjaga lain. Tapi mereka lemah—_

 _Yang kupikirkan sekarang ialah perasaan. Mereka berdua terlahir dengan rasa kesepian yang sama._

* * *

 **Vongola 10st and 1st © Leenalytte**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

 **Song: I Promise – Harris J, Dive to world – Cherryblossom, Suberidai – Tsubasa Mori.**

 **Pairing: [1827/Hibari KyouyaxSawada Tsunayoshi], Yamamoto TakeshixGokudera Hayato, [AG/AlaudexSawadaIeyasu/Giotto], slight(Mukuro RokudoxsSawada Tsunayoshi), slight(Daemon SpadexSawada Ieyasu/Giotto), Ugetsu AsarixG, and other pairs.**

 **Rated: 15+ (akan bertambah seiringnya alur berjalan)**

 **Warning: Typo (untuk berjaga-jaga), EYD, Hurt, Drama, Fighter, semi-Canon/semi-AU, Romance, Lemon(?), BoysLove, Yaoi, Shounen Ai, and others**

 **Don't like Don't read and Happy reading.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Don't blame the destiny._

* * *

Belasan burung liar berterbangan menjauhi letak kuil Namimori, tempat dimana acara festifal kembang api diadakan. Mereka para warga Jepang khususnya kota Tokyo sering mengadakan doa disana, berharap harapan mereka segera tercapai demi kepentingan masing-masing. Seakan-akan pepohonan lebat yang tumbuh sehat didalam permukaan tanah akan roboh seiringnya ledakan serta pertarungan _box weapon_.

Sebuah borgol panjang dilapisi cahaya keunguan pekat mengelilingi dahan-dahan dedaunan guna membantu pergerakan dirinya sembari memfokuskan inderanya untuk menghabisi sosok Hibari Kyouya. Kesal rasanya seketika anak _bawahan_ terus mengoceh tak berarti dimalam hari. Hingga berakhir dalam peperangan seperti ini, mereka melakukannya 3 jam lalu sampai dini hari tanpa beristirahat.

Tidak ada orang yang ingin menyerah duluan, mereka sama-sama melempari senjata masing-masing agar satunya mati terlebih dahulu. Alaude—memperlihatkan cincin Vongola generasi pertama, dipenuhi kabut _purple_ mengitari jari miliknya. Saking tidak mau kalah, sampai-sampai Alaude melepaskan mantel. Begitu juga dengan Hibari—dia tampak tidak memperdulikan gakuranya sudah terapung terbawa arus ledakan.

Bercak-bercak darah segar lolos melalui sudut bibir mereka. Hibari menyekanya menggunakan telapak tangan, kembali fokus menghabisi pria didepannya. Emosi milik Alaude kian membara setelah menyaksikan ekspresi Hibari yang menyebalkan, terlalu meremehkan. Jangan menyesal setelah membuat Alaude marah—dulu, ia sempat menghancurkan ratusan tempat markas kepolisian gara-gara Giotto kembali dari misi dengan babak belur.

Kini taringnya keluar serius menyebabkan Hibari bersiap-siap menerima serangan borgol Alaude.

"Kau akan kalah." Alaude memutar-mutarkan lingkaran borgolnya. Sementara Hibari menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Justru kaulah yang akan mati— _kamikorosu_!" Duluan Hibari menerjang Alaude menggunakan sebelah tonfanya namun dicegah terlebih dahulu oleh api harapan Alaude setelahnya langsung Hibari melompat ke belakang badan Alaude—menghindari serangan pria pirang tersebut.

Ternyata Alaude lebih kuat dibandingakan pemikirannya, Hibari menendang kaki surai kepirangan tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana resiko, yang terpenting ialah dirinya harus memenangkan pertarungan ini. Memalukan jika tidak bisa menang setelah diremehkan oleh orang lain.

Setidaknya butuh waktu agar _skill_ miliknya lebih stabil, tetapi mengingat Alaude merupakan cerminan adat darinya membuat Hibari kewelahan harus berpikir seperti apa lagi untuk mengalahkannya. Haruskah ia menyerah? Jawabannya tidak. Pada kamus tulisannya sosok Hibari Kyouya tidak pernah kalah dari siapapun.

Nyatanya pertarungan mereka cukup terganggu gara-gara Knuckle melambaikan tangan seraya menyapa sahabat sejati, Alaude.

Menganggu aktivitas, Alaude hendak meninju Knuckle jika saja dia tidak menghindar. Melupakan tubuhnya yang terasa ngeri akibat pertarungan bersama Hibari—Alaude memilih mendekati pohon guna menjaga keseimbangan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Alaude?!" Buru-buru Knuckle melepaskan syal merah, melilitnya ke leher pucat Alaude. Namun pihak bersangkutan hanya diam sambil meleraikan nafas memburu, paru-parunya bekerja sangat baik. Jantung berirama kencang memompa darah panas agar menjalar ke setiap saraf-saraf.

Hibari terduduk dibawah rindang pepohonan, menjatuhkan kedua tonfanya—dibiarkan tergelatak didekat badannya. Nafas miliknya naik turun, sama halnya dengan Alaude.

"Hibari! Jangan bilang kau melawan _senpai_ itu! Sudah kubilang dia terlalu kuat! Aku saja belum bisa mengalahkan master Knuckle!" seru Ryouhei keluar dari persembunyian.

Lawan bicaranya mendesis, bukan waktu tepat bagi Ryouhei untuk mengejek Hibari. Kini si penjaga awan dilanda nafsu tinggi terutama niat membunuh, kalut dalam kesenangan bertarung sehingga dirinya tak menyadari waktu telah menunjukan pukul 4 dinihari. Seharusnya ia sudah berada disekolah, mengingat tubuhnya terluka akan tidak memungkinkan pergi sekarang.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil saja, ayo aku obati." Knuckle mengubah cincin Vongolanya menjadi mantra penyembuh. Yang diobati hanya diam, poni rambut menutupi kedua mata sehingga tak terlihat.

Menyadari Alaude tidak mau merespon apapun lagi, akhirnya Knuckle menghela nafas berat. Berusaha mungkin mencari alasan agar Alaude menjelaskan apa dan kenapa dirinya bisa memiliki luka sangat parah seperti ini?

"Bagaimana nanti jawaban Giotto setelah melihatmu begini, Alaude?"

Alisnya bertekuk tajam, menatap iris Knuckle tidak suka. "Butuh kubantu agar mulutmu diam?"

Knuckle menggeleng, masih mengendalikan hewan _box_ nya untuk tetap menyembuhkan luka-luka Alaude. "T-tidak, ya kau tahu? Sesama _family_ pasti akan mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain jadi—tentu saja aku bertanya karena mengkhawatirkanmu. Giotto juga pasti seperti ini."

"...," wajahnya berpaling begitu Knuckle menyebut-nyebut nama Vongola Primo. Ia bangkit berdiri menuju rumah barunya, mengajak Hibari dengan pergerakan sudut mata. Anehnya Hibari hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Disaat-saat mereka berdua para penjaga matahari sibuk menyeramahi rekannya, dua pemuda yang sama-sama menjabat sebagai bos namun beda generasi tengah berlari dengan mengenakan baju _casual_ olahraga.

Tsunayoshi berjengit kaget menyadari badan Hibari terdampar tak berdaya. Ia menghentikan langkah cepatnya, menghampiri keberadaan si penjaga. Penasaran, Tsunayoshi berjongkok berhadapan langsung.

"H-Hibari- _san_ kenapa?" tanya Tsunayoshi gugup. Takut kalau Hibari tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya.

"Alaude? Kau—hey!" Giotto berjalan mencegah Alaude berjalan, manik birunya menatap wajah Alaude yang sangat banyak bekas-bekas goresan luka. Mereka bertarung seperti apa sampai harus mencelakai tubuh?

" _Herbivore_ ," Hibari memejamkan mata, menarik tangan Tsunayoshi agar bisa mendekapnya lebih dekat. Spontan Tsunayoshi terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh ketua Prefek Namimori, ia menyandarkan wajahnya di atas dada bidang Hibari. Dapat didengar detakan jantung sang _cloud guardian_ begitu cepat saking lelah daritadi terus bertarung.

Tsunayoshi mengerti, beginilah sosok Hibari sebenarnya. Diam-diam ia juga membutuhkan rasa kasing sayang atau meminta waktu untuk ditemani. Disaat-saat seperti ini, Tsunayoshi hanya bisa membantu Hibari seperti ini. Membiarkan Hibari merasakan kehangatan selayaknya pelukan dari Ibu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit." Tsunayoshi mengangkat dagu, melihat Hibari dari bawah—sangat dekat sekali alhasil nafas mereka terasa satu sama lain.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin tidur." Jemari lentik Hibari mengusap-ngusap puncak kepala Tsunayoshi, tanpa disadari—ia malah tertidur. Terpaksa, Tsunayoshi harus menahan rasa pegal demi sosok itu tidak terbangun.

Ryouhei dan Knuckle beraksi menuju tempat olahraga tinju, mempercayakan keadaan penjaga awannya kepada bos tercinta. Masalah Hibari dan Tsunayoshi terselesaikan dengan cepat diakibatkan Hibari sangat kekurangan tidur sehingga tidak menginginkan aksi perdebatan lagi.

Sedangkan Giotto—tengah bersusah payah membujuk Alaude ke dokter terdekat disekitar Namimori. Ia tidak mau Alaude berjalan dengan luka seperti ini, bisa sakit rasanya.

"Ikut aku, Alaude..." Giotto meremas pergelangan tangan surai pirang, memohon yang pasti permintaannya akan ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Kemana?" Alaude mempertanyakan.

"Ikut saja, aku akan mengobatimu." Sang Primo mengecek satu-persatu keadaan ketahanan tubuh Alaude, fisiknya kuat tetapi lukanya sangat parah. Begitu terlalu banyak darah yang keluar.

Alaude tampak menghela nafas. "Siapa yang ingin kau obati?"

"Tentu saja kau. Memangnya siapa la—"

Perkataannya terpotong disebabkan perlakuan Alaude mendadak menghimpit tubuh Giotto ke belakang, berbisik seduktif ke arah telinganya dengan diawali tiupan sensual. Alhasil wajah Giotto kian memanas, dia menggigit bibirnya mencoba menjauhi pikiran-pikiran kotor.

"Kau istri merepotkan, Giotto." Bisiknya sembari mengecup telinga milik Giotto sekejap. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, segera Alaude menarik diri untuk pergi pulang ke penginapan Hibari tinggal. Meninggalkan Giotto yang kini masih terpaku berdiri disana.

Mulutnya menggangga lebar.

"Siapa bilang aku istrimu?! Arh—Decimo pasti _shock_." Diliriknya Tsunayoshi yang memalingkan wajah ketika dirinya memandangi keadaan mereka berdua. Sekarang Giotto harus menerima nasibnya, yakni terus bersabar menghadapi sifat Alaude.

 _Huwa—Alaude-san dan Giotto-san sungguh—mereka juga menganggap hubungannya sebagai sepasang suami istri? Apa benar mereka meni—tunggu! Apa yang kau pikiran Tsuna? Ayolah percayalah! Giotto-san mana mungkin menikah dengan Alaude-san! Dia tampan! Kenapa pacarnya harus laki-laki? Rasa—eh..._

Tsunayoshi menatap Hibari diam, menyentuh lengan Hibari lembut. _Bukan hanya Giotto-san saja yang serupa, aku pun sama..., menunggu seseorang itu membosankan._ —tersenyum tipis.

"Decimo, aku ingin menyusul Alaude. Kau jagalah anak itu," Giotto melambaikan tangan, kembali mengejar Alaude cepat-cepat.

" _Ha'i_ , Giotto- _san_." Ujarnya seraya melirik Hibari. Wajahnya ketika tidur sungguh damai, seolah-olah Hibari tidak memiliki masalah lain yang menimpa dirinya, nyatanya tidak. Sejujurnya Hibari terlahir dengan orang kesepian—selalu sendiri dalam hal apapun hingga Kusakabe Tetsuya rela mengikuti dirinya.

Langit yang mulai membiru kian menampakan keindahan di atas. Tsunayoshi berpikir bagaimana awal mereka sampai berlari terbirit-birit gara-gara Reborn barusan menyuruh mereka berolahraga agar tulang-tulangnya sehat.

Tidak masuk akal memang tiba-tiba Reborn menyuruhnya hal begituan, lihat sosok bayi itu hanya seenaknya menyuruh Tsunayoshi beserta Giotto berlarian tak berarti. Tapi kalau lama-lama terus berlari dipagi hari akan menyebabkan dampak positif bagi ketahanan tubuh.

Perlahan, rasa kantuk mulai menggerogoti benaknya. Tsunayoshi menutupkan penglihatannya, tertidur—tanpa sadar kepalanya jatuh ke atas pundak hangat Hibari.

Tanpa tahu Yamamoto beserta Ugetsu mengintip dari balik celah-celah semak-semak. Mereka terkikik menertawakan adegan singkat khas drama-drama di luar negeri, seutas kenangan tak terlupakan mengenang memori dalam otak kecilnya.

Ia tersenyum menyadari ikatan tali hubungan Tsunayoshi dan Hibari begitu erat. Cepat atau lambat mereka hendak berpacaran sepertinya? Tapi entahlah—Tsunayoshi hanya bisa berharap, tidak lebih menginginkan imajinasinya menjadi nyata. Namun takdir tetaplah takdir, jangan salahkan takdir karena itu ialah hasil kerja keras yang sudah dilakukan selama didunia.

"Ayo kita cari tempat lain untuk latihan," ajak Ugetsu sambil memasukan katananya kedalam tempat. Yamamoto mengangguk, setuju akan usulnya.

Semoga saja Gokudera segera berubah agar Yamamoto tidak sulit untuk menggodanya. Ingat. Kenyataan tidak seindah harapan yang diinginkan, oleh karena itu—Yamamoto harus siap menerima pahitnya takdir atau manisnya kejadian.

Jangan sampai orang lain mengalahkan impian kita sebelum diimpikan.

Seperti adu mulut dipagi buta ini—keributan tersebut ditimbulkan gara-gara usaha sia-sia Gokudera yang menyuruh Uri, nama _pet_ nya dari _box weapon_ menyebabkan pecahan piring terdengar dimana-mana. Ia kesusahan mencari keberadaan Uri yang merepotkan sehingga G harus angkat kaki agar menciptakan ketenangan.

"Bodoh, kucing gilamu lari ke dapur." G berkomentar, melepaskan kacamatanya karena bukunya sudah sepenuhnya dibaca.

Disambung rengekan Gokudera disebrang pintu. Ia menutup kembali pintu masuknya sambil mencari-cari Uri. Meneriaki namanya sesekali menggoda kucing itu agar datang memunculkan diri.

"Tunggu, Gokudera Hayato." G bangkit menghampiri kemana Gokudera berdiri.

"Apa?" Gokudera bertanya tak sabaran.

"Kau punya saran agar aku bisa mendapatkan seseorang?"

Pertanyaan _absurd_ sekali. Gokudera _sweat drop_ , dia tertawa menanggapi ekspresi G yang begitu menghibur. Memangnya trik itu mudah dilakukan? Cara agar bisa cepat mendapatkan seseorang sangat mudah, caranya ialah berusaha.

Sebelum berusaha mana mungkin bisa langsung dapat? Pertama mulai berbincang, mengobrol, curhat, saling sapa—dan tumbuh rasa cinta.

Tapi yang lebih menyakitkannya lagi ialah ketika Gokudera mencintai seseorang namun orang keduanya tidak menyadarinya meskipun sudah dimunculkan kode-kode untuknya. Begitulah resikonya—

"Bicara apa kau ini? Sedang jatuh cinta?" Gokudera membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel pada pakaiannya.

G berpaling. "Orang kecil sepertimu tidak akan mengerti. Tapi, kukatakan satu hal—disepanjang hidupku aku terus mengabdi penuh keyakinan tinggi terhadap Primo. Tapi, kenapa orang yang ia cintainya bukan aku melainkan si bule maniak itu?!"

"Pfft, jadi benar! Kau diserang virus cinta? Itu namanya cemburu, bodoh." Gokudera membenarkan kenyataan.

"Padahal akulah yang lebih lama mengenalnya tapi kenapa Alaude yang memenangkan kompetinsi cintanya?" kepala menunduk.

Gokudera tersenyum mengejek, mendadak sifatnya berubah menjadi bijaksana. Dia mendudukan diri di atas kursi kayu, memperhatikan G mengenai raut wajahnya yang tersiksa akan konflik benang merah.

"Seberapa kita mengenalnya, tetaplah usaha paling utama. Itu artinya takdir tak memilihmu sebagai pendampingnya, salahkan dirimu yang mirip jadi preman jalanan." Bukannya membela situasi, melainkan Gokudera menciptakan atmosfir lebih panas.

Sebuah hembusan nafas terhembus perlahan. G memejamkan kedua matanya mengerti. "Sial. Kenapa harus aku yang mendapatkan peran ketiga?"

"Memangnya siapa orang yang kau sukai?" Gokudera bertanya.

"Bodoh. Sudah kukatakan Primo dari awal! Otakmu lambat."

* * *

 _Terkadang demi membahagiakan sahabat, kita bahkan rela mendapatkan bagial hal terpahit asalkan mereka diam menikmati usaha yang tak ternilai didepan mata mereka._

* * *

Matahari mulai menampakan diri, cahayanya terpancar melalui celah-celah dedaunan pohon diatas. Terceritakan, Hibari tak sengaja terbangun dari alam mimpi bawah sadar. Matanya mengerjap, membiasakan seberapa juta cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina. Terlebih lagi pundaknya terasa hangat, seperti ditindih manusia?

" _Herbivore_." Berniat memanggil Tsunayoshi yang sedang terlelap keasyikan tidur membuat Hibari setengah paksa harus menggerakan badannya demi menyamankan posisi Tsunayoshi saat tidur.

Sekali lagi Hibari memanggil. "Sawada Tsunayoshi," panggilannya tetap tak direspon, Akhirnya Hibari mengambil langkah, yaitu menggendong Tsunayoshi secara _bridal style_ menuju rumahnya. Dia memang merepotkan.

Selama diperjalanan tatapan miliknya tetap sedatar dinding tembok, sesekali pandangannya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Tsunayoshi yang mulai tersadar akan keadaan sekarang. Kepalanya menoleh kesamping, perlahan membukakan kedua matanya. Dari sini, Tsunayoshi terperanjat kaget memandangi wajah Hibari begitu dekat.

"H-Hieee!"

"Berhenti berteriak, _herbivore_."

Mendengar larangan Hibari akhirnya Tsunayoshi menutupi mulutnya. Ia malu bukan main-main, melihat dirinya digendong layaknya tuan putri—ditambah keadaan Hibari yang tidak sehat maksimal.

"T-turunkan aku, Hibari- _san_..."

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku laki-laki tidak pantas digendong seperti ini..., seharusnya akulah yang menggendong Hibari- _san_ karena sedang terluka." —berniat membela diri.

"Jika aku tidak mau?" Hibari menyeringai tipis, tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya menelusuri semak-semak lebat menggoresi pipi kanan.

"Hibari- _san_.., aku harus pulang sekarang.. aku belum mengerjakan pr." Tsunayoshi menunduk tidak berdaya harus bertatapan langsung dengan waktu lama. Mentalnya masih perlu disiapkan sekarang.

"Melawanku, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Cepat-cepat Tsunayoshi menggeleng. Mana mungkin, darimana Tsunayoshi dapat keberanian sudah melawan hewan buas didepannya.

"T-tidak, aku hanya memohon."

"Memohonlah dengan benar." Titah Hibari sembari berbelok menghindari jalanan licin nan kotor. Ia menikmati apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, menjahili Tsunayoshi sangatlah menghibur.

"Ku..mohon.. Hibari- _san_." Tsunayoshi menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajah kemerahan sedari tadi terus terpasang.

Hibari yang merasa santai-santai saja menarik ujung bibirnya untuk menyeringai. Tak disangka-sangka dia memiliki banyak ide agar mem _bully_ nya.

"Hanya itu? Tidak ada perlakuan khusus? Payah." Hibari menurunkan Tsunayoshi, masih menatap lawan bicaranya insten. Alhasil membuat Tsunayoshi salah tingkah, nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan jika saja lengannya tidak cekatan untuk mencengkram batang pohon guna membantunya berdiri tegap menghadapi Hibari.

Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencan. Sebenarnya Hibari ini niatnya ingin apa?

"M-maksud Hibari- _san_? M-memangnya Hibari- _san_ ingin aku agar bagaimana?" polosnya Tsunayoshi malah bertanya.

Dan Hibari memejamkan kedua matanya. "...Tidak ada."

"Benarkah? K-kalau begitu aku pamit pergi—" Tsunayoshi berbalik, memunggungi Hibari yang masih betah memandangi aliran sungai deras dibawah matahari.

Serentak, Tsunayoshi menunduk kembali. Mengumpulkan ribuan kalimat yang ingin sekali diucapkan langsung padanya. Kapan—dan kenapa? Dirinya tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan aslinya kepada Hibari?

Apa susahnya bilang _aku menyukaimu_. Tapi rasanya lidahnya kelu agar mengucapkannya. Beginilah resikonya, harus menanggung rasa kegengsian untuk melewatinya.

 _Disini aku selalu menunggumu, Hibari-san. Merenung dan bergelut dalam pikiranku sendiri berharap imajinasiku datang menjadi kenyataan. Tapi takdir tak seindah yang kuharapkan—aku terlalu naif._

 _Seandainya aku bisa sangat dekat denganmu, aku tidak segan-segan memelukmu. Terkadang aku iri terhadap Kusakabe-san yang terus menempel mengikutimu disekolah maupun dirumahmu._

 _Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, Hibari-san? Bersikap seperti itu padaku? Kau ingin tetap aku berharap padamu?_

 _Ya. Aku sangat berharap padamu._

" _Suki desu_ —" ucapnya sangat rendah diikuti semilir angin sepoi menyapu tiap helaian rambut miliknya. Kakinya berjalan keluar dari hutan, melihat keadaan kota yang mulai padat dipenuhi penduduk berlalu lalang disekitar jalan raya.

Disaat-saat Tsunayoshi hendak berlari agar bisa cepat sampai kerumahnya—seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

" _Ohayou_ Tsuna- _kun_."

 _Ah—_

"Kyo—ko- _chan_?" mata bulat cokelat Tsunayoshi membulat. Sempat terkejut menyadari keberadaan Kyoko tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya. Langsung saja Tsunayoshi menampilkan senyum khasnya.

"Tsuna- _kun_ habis darimana?" Kyoko membalas senyumannya, mengajak Tsunayoshi duduk didekat kursi yang telah disediakan untuk para pejalan kaki yang butuh istirahat sejenak.

"A-ah, berkeliling—dan bersantai." Balasnya bohong, Tsunayoshi tertawa canggung. Kyoko mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

Gadis itu menatap ke langit-langit, menggoyangkan kakinya kedepan.

" _Nee_ Tsuna- _kun_ , kudengar kau dekat dengan Hibari Kyouya- _san_ kan?"

Eh?

"T-tidak! Kami tidak dekat—hanya saja... err—kami satu tim sumo dengan _O-onii-san_!" Tsunayoshi menggarukan lehernya yang tak gatal, matanya memutar sambil mencari alasan logis lainnya.

"Begitu ya..., sebenarnya—aku ingin bercerita. Tapi tolong dirahasiakan ya?" Kyoko tersenyum berbinar, mendekati telinga Tsunayoshi—berbisik.

...

 _Kenapa—_

" _Aku menyukai Hibari Kyouya-san."_

— _Harus Kyoko-chan juga yang menyukainya?_

Setetes keringat mulai turun disudut pelipisnya. Tsunayoshi mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya—melampiaskan rasa kekesalan dalam lubuk hati kecil miliknya.

"Jadi Tsuna- _kun_ ingin membantuku? Aku tidak sabar untuk berbicara dengannya..., Hana- _chan_ habisnya merekomendasikanku untuk segera mendapatkan pacar. Kebetulan fansku banyak sekali, jadi Hibari- _san_ mungkin orang tepat karena dia ditakuti seluruh murid—"

 _Membantu?_

 _Sedangkan aku bagaimana?_

 _Melupakan Hibari-san begitu saja demi sahabat seperti Kyoko-chan?_

"A-ah. _Iio_ , akan kubantu." Tsunayoshi tersenyum manis. Walaupun dibalik senyumannya palsu namun Kyoko pasti tak akan menyadarinya.

Seketika Kyoko menyentuh pundak surai _brunette_ itu, melantunkan kata terima kasih padanya. Saking fokusnya—mereka tidak menyadari dua orang pemuda mengamati pergerakannya.

" _Oya oya_ , Tsunayoshi- _kun_ terpojok sepertinya."

Rokudo Mukuro dan Daemon Spade terkekeh bersama menyaksikan adegan drama singkat yang diperani oleh dua orang berbeda _gender_. Tongkatnya disimpan disamping badannya, menghela nafas berat.

"Kalau begini caranya, aku bisa mudah mendapatkan tubuh Tsunayoshi- _kun_. Benar kan, Daemon?" tanya Mukuro disela-sela kegiatannya.

Daemon mengangguk mantap, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Dari awal aku sudah memprediksi ini bahwa Tsunayoshi- _kun_ akan menyukai si maniak Namimori itu, tapi tak kusangka akan secepat ini." Mukuro bergumam.

Penjaga kabut di generasi pertama menyibak poninya ke belakang menggunakan jari jemarinya.

"Malang sekali nasibnya, aku salut Decimo dapat bertahan sampai sekarang."

"Jangan remehkan Tsunayoshi- _kun_ , dia orang tangguh." Candanya sembari menendang batu-batu kecil disekitarnya.

Daemon menyeringai kecil, memajukan kakinya untuk mengelilingi Jepang. Diikuti Mukuro dari belakang, sebelum dirinya pergi—Mukuro menatap wajah Tsunayoshi yang tersenyum kecut.

 _Tenang saja. Aku disini, Tsunayoshi-kun._

 _ **[08.40 AM]**_

Badannya sudah lengkap menggunakan seragam sekolah khas SMP Namimori. Wajahnya masam, kedua pipi memerah dengan mata sedikit lembab diakibatkan sedari tadi mandi terus saja mengalirkan air mata kesedihan. Mulutnya menghembuskan nafas berat, nyaris berteriak karena takdir yang sangat menyebalkan.

Tsunayoshi keluar dari kamar, melihat Lampo dan Giotto sedang berbincang-bincang asyik membicarakan masakan Nana. Dia seketika menghapus matanya, bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Karena intuisi Giotto sangat tajam, matanya menyipit—kemudian menyambut kehadiran cucu tersayang.

"Selamat pagi, Decimo. Kenapa wajahmu?" Giotto berdiri mengusap puncak kepala Tsunayoshi, ia sepertinya sudah pulang dari kejadian Alaude barusan.

Namun sang bos ke sepuluh menggeleng, ia ingin menjawab—haruskah dia membohongi dirinya sendiri?

"Iya, Giotto- _san_. Aku tidak apa-apa, bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak, 'kan?" Tsunayoshi duduk disamping Lampo, memakan sarapannya seraya menatap Reborn yang tak kalah memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Tentu saja aku selalu tidur nyenyak, oh—kau punya masalah?"

"Ti—dak, haha—memangnya kenapa?" bodohnya Tsunayoshi balik bertanya.

Giotto mengerutkan kening. "Kau bertingkah lesu sekarang. Ada gangguan dalam pikiranmu? Atau mengkhawatirkan penjaga awanmu?"

 _Mentalku belum siap untuk mendengarkan namanya, Giotto-san...,_

"Ha—haha, aku hanya kelelahan karena tadi sudah berlari. Ah, aku harus berangkat sekarang! Kalau Gokudera- _kun_ dan Yamamoto kesini, katakan padanya aku berangkat duluan. _Itekimasu_ ~"

Primo melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

Menatap kepergian Tsunayoshi yang perlahan menghilang kejauhan.

"Hah—sudah saatnya aku menyuruh Giannini membuatkan _itu_." Reborn angkat bicara.

Giotto bergidik. "Ramuan?"

"Ya. Kupastikan kau juga hati-hati, bisa-bisa minuman yang barusan kau minuman adalah obat perangsang yang dirancang olehnya."

"Kau jahat!"

Reborn meloncat ke arah sudut jendela, bersandar disana sembari melihat muridnya berjalan menuju arah sekolahnya.

"Nanti malam akan kubahas permasalahan ini. Pastikan kau persiapkan mentalmu sekarang, akan ada ujian nanti."

"Ujian?"

...

Tsunayoshi mengapit tasnya erat-erat. Mencoba menerobos kerumunan banyak orang yang memaksa dirinya untuk menyingkir, mengingat tekadnya begitu kuat—tentu saja dirinya tak mau kalah. Tsunayoshi harus berjalan cepat dan melewati kumpulan masyarakat padat. Salahkan dirinya memilih ke jalan raya—

Maklum. Pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang.

Selang beberapa saat, Tsunayoshi hampir sampai di tempat sekolahnya, tinggal beberapa meter saja dirinya akan melewati gerbang Namimori. Matanya mencari-cari sosok Hibari—

Ternyata benar.

Hibari tengah berdiri di ujung belakang gerbang sambil menghabisi para murid berandalan bersamaan dengan anak buahnya.

Bagus. Dirinya hanya butuh berlari, semoga saja Hibari tidak menyadarinya. Ia sedang tidak _mood_ _baper_.

Sebisa mungkin Tsunayoshi menunduk dan berjalan cepat, konyolnya ia terus mengingat perkataan Kyoko tadi pagi selama di perjalanan pulang.

Kenapa harus sekarang?

Ia terus berjalan cepat—

Hingga suatu kejadian datang diluar jangkauannya.

 _Grab—!_

Mendadak pergelangan tangannya dicengkram oleh seseorang. Darisana Tsunayoshi tak sengaja mengalirkan air matanya, dia tidak berani menoleh kebelakang.

" _Herbivore_."

Timingnya tidak tepat—

Hibari menarik tangan Tsunayoshi, refleksi tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang sehingga setengah badannya menghadap sang prefek.

 _Menangis—?_

Ia akui. Dirinya memang mudah menangis. Cengeng dan selalu bergantung pada orang lain, oleh karena itulah dia sering dijuluki orang payah. Di _bully_ habis-habisan tanpa tahu mental dan fisik saling terluka bersama.

Kehidupannya tak jauh dari kata sengsara, meski begitu akhirnya bisa mendapatkan teman sebaik Gokudera beserta Yamamoto. Dengan kedatangan sosok tutor Reborn membuat hidupnya berubah secara drastis.

Banyak teman sesuai harapannya. Mereka senantiasa menolong, bercanda tawa bermain asal-asal asalkan bahagia.

Sehingga rasa cinta tumbuh.

Tsunayoshi mencintai Hibari apa adanya. Ini terjadi entah kenapa—

Yang jelas perasaan ini semakin kuat setelah pulang dari masa depan. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Hibari—

Disituasinya sekarang apa yang harus dilakukan Tsunayoshi sekarang? Pergi atau menyapanya?

* * *

 **To be Continue**

* * *

Tsuna: Kenapa aku menjadi korban yang dilema? _Author-san_ kejam...

Reborn: Bukankah bagus, _dame-_ Tsuna? Kau bisa berdekatan dengan Hibari.

Tsuna: Bagus darimananya?! Yang ada aku terus disiksa oleh Hibari- _san_ saat aku salah dialog!

Reborn: Setidaknya kau menikmatinya ketika berpelukan dengannya kan?

Tsuna: _Urushai_! Aku pergi! Naskahnya masih banyak yang harus kuhafal!

Haru: _H-hagi_! Aku belum muncul ya—sedihnya! _Author-chan_ jahat!

Lampo: Aku hanya muncul sepatah kalimat. Semoga nanti aku banyak yang muncul.

Haru: Maksudmu yang disaat-saat Giannini- _san_ menindihmu itu? Oh waktu kau bilang _kelincinya kabur_ kan? Kau masih mendingan—daripada aku yang belum keluar!

Kyoko: Haru- _chan_ , Lampo- _san_. Sedang apa kalian disini?

Haru: Kyoko- _chan_? Ah—membicarakan alur naskah, hehe. Kyoko- _chan_ sendiri kenapa disini? Bukankah selanjutnya bagian kau yang bersama Hibari- _san_?

Kyoko: Oh ya, tapi aku mengkhawatirkan Tsuna- _kun_. Jadi aku mampir kemari untuk membawakannya cemilan.

Hibari: ... *cuek meski namanya disebut-sebut*

Yamamoto: Aku harus mencintai Gokudera? Hahaha _Author_ lucu sekali.

Gokudera: Cih, kenapa aku juga harus bersamaan dengan kau, hah? Aku tidak sudi!

Hibari: _Kimitachi_. Menganggu ketenangan termasuk aturan yang dilanggar, ingin kucabik sampai mati?

Yamamoto: W-whoah, kukira Hibari dengan Tsuna di gedung.

Gokudera: _Teme_! Awas saja kalau Juudaime terluka—aku tak akan memaafkanmu!

Hibari: Hoo? Aku tidak menjaminnya.

Gokudera: _Nani_?!

Yamamoto: Di tengah-tengah naskah katanya Hibari dan Tsuna—

Hibari: Kusarankan agar telingamu tertutup. Aku tidak mau seorang pun mengangguku dan _Herbivore_ itu.

Gokudera: Kampret! Dasar kau maniak Namimori brengsek! Awas saja!

Hibari: Hn.

Giotto: Ada apa ini? Ramai sekali~

Gokudera: P-primo!

G: Panggil dia dengan sopan, bodoh!

Gokudera: Wa! Kau juga ada disini?!

Reborn: _Ciaossu_ , kalian semua.

Giotto: Oh, Reborn. Yo!

Reborn: Dimana Alaude?

Giotto: Dia? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sibuk memeriksa naskah satu-persatu untuk memastikan tidak ada adegan yang berlebihan.

Reborn: Begitu ya.

Giotto: Decimo kemana?

Reborn: _Nganggur_ diluar.

G: Haaah, aku ingin berlibur.

Giotto dan Reborn menoleh.

Giotto: Liburan kemana, G?

G: Dulu kita sering ke pantai dan kemah disana. Aku jadi mengingat masa lalu ketika kau tidak sengaja tenggelam gara-gara mencari cincin yang hilang.

Yamamoto: Cincinnya hilang? Tapi ketemu?

Gokudera: _Aho_! Ketemu _lah_! Buktinya sekarang Primo masih memakai cincin Vongolanya! Dasar otak udang!

Giotto: Ah, sudah-sudah. Mungkin rencana ini ayo kita usulkan pada Author- _kun_.

Gokudera: Che, bukannya Author akhir-akhir ini sibuk? Dia sibuk menghadapi UN dan latihan soal-soal.

Yamamoto: UN? Wah—bukannya masih jauh?

Gokudera: Namanya juga latihan, bodoh!

Giotto: Yah semoga Author- _kun_ bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus agar nanti masuk SMA Faforit :v

Daemon: Nufufu..., sedang apa kalian disini?

G: Gzeee, si semangka mesum.

Daemon: Tidak sopan sekali, gini-gini juga aku lebih tampan darimu.

G: Dimananya yang tampan?!

Mukuro: Tsunayoshi- _kun_ dimana? Fuu~ aku ingin menemaninya menghafal naskah.

Gokudera: Jangan sentuh Juudaime!

Yamamoto: Tenanglah Gokudera.. tidak usah _ngegas_ begitu.

Reborn: Sudah saatnya kita tutup dramanya, terlalu banyak adegan tak berguna disini.

Giotto: _Sou da ne_ , ayo tutup~

 _Tsuna: M-maafkan aku Hibari-san! Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkannya hingga mengotori bajumu!_

 _Hibari: Tanggung jawab, herbivore._

 _Tsuna: Ha-ha'i! Aku akan bertanggung jawab!_

 _Hibari: Jilat._

 _Tsuna: E-? Ehhh?!_

Gokudera: Juudaime! Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu!

Yamamoto: Simpan bomnya Gokudera! Kau bisa merusak bangunan!—

 _Duar!_

Reborn: _Yare yare.._ , kututup saja.

Tirai pun tertutup.

* * *

AN: _Terima kasih telah membaca cerita saya. Sungguh, saya sangat bersyukur kepada kalian yang tiap harinya menambahkan semangat saya untuk melanjutkan kelanjutannya._

 _Semoga kalian terus mendukung saya sampai akhir._

 _Salam manis,_

 _-Leenalytte-_


	4. Chapter 4

Sasagawa Kyoko merupakan seorang gadis cantik berperawakan profesional dengan tinggi tidak terlalu pendek tengah terduduk manis didepan cermin besar dikamar. Jemarinya bergerak mengolesi _cream_ untuk wajahnya agar terlihat lebih cerah dibandingkan wanita lainnya. Sebisa mungkin dirinya berdandan sempurna didepan banyak orang, berniat menarik diri—Kyoko mengambil _lipslos_ dilaci.

Bibirnya kian berubah warna menjadi merah jambu, dihiasi bulu mata lentik mempercantik wajahnya. Pita berwarna cokelat sudah terpasang diujung poni, bersiap berangkat menuju sekolah Namimori bersama Kakak tersayang, tak lupa blazernya dipasang rapih bersamaan dasi pita.

Segera Kyoko bangkit berdiri meraih gagang pintu, menatapi pemandangan diruang keluarga. Disana ada Ibunya sedang memasak mempersiapkan makanan untuk ketiga keluarga. Ryouhei terlihat sibuk menyempurnakan tehnik tinju ditaman bermain, sementara Ayahnya membaca koran.

Kaki jenjang berbalut kaus kaki hitam dilangkahkan secara pelan mendekati meja makan, menyimpan tas jinjing miliknya disamping kiri. Kyoko menunggu masakan Ibunya selesai, sembari melampiaskan rasa bosan—dia mengambil ponsel. Melihat-lihat postingan di media sosial, jarinya menekan mode pencarian—

Mencari halaman mengenai organisasi komite kedisiplinan di SMP Namimori. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Kyoko menemukannya. Begitu banyak sekali gambar-gambar aktivitas komite tersebut dilakukan. Tak disangka-sangka, sosok Hibari pun ada ditampilkan.

Refleksi pipinya memerah seiring gambar yang ia lihat dalam koleksi halaman medsos itu. Kyoko menunduk, menyembunyikan ponselnya di bawah meja. Diam-diam ia mengusap gambar Hibari menggunakan jari telunjuk, kenapa rasanya semakin cinta?

"Kyoko- _chan_?"

Mendadak Kyoko mengangkat kepalanya, dia melihat Ibunya sudah menyediakan kotak bento dilengkapi dengan beberapa nasi lauk pauk di atas meja.

"Iya Ibu?" Kyoko bertanya lembut, mengapit sumpitnya disela-sela jari.

Ibunya tersenyum, mengusap surai _brunette_ sambil ikut duduk. "Dari tadi Kyoko- _chan_ terus menerus tersenyum. Kenapa?"

Menanggapi kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Ibunya membuat mulutnya nyaris tersedak. Namun cepat-cepat Kyoko mengambil gerakan, tangannya menyambar segelas air—menenggaknya cepat. Takut sampai tersedak.

"Tidak Bu, aku mendapatkan hal yang bagus hari ini. Terima kasih bu sudah mengkhawatirkanku," Kyoko merendahkan kepalanya, kembali melanjutkan aktivitas sarapannya disusul Ryouhei dari balik pintu belakang.

Ryouhei meluruskan otot-ototnya, disudut pelipisnya sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat basah dihasilkan olahraga rutin barusan. Jaket merah kesukaannya dilepas begitu saja, mengakibatkan Ibunya angkat bicara.

"Ryouhei- _kun_ , simpan ke tempatnya."

Segera Ryouhei memungut kembali jaketnya. "Iya Bu, laksanakan!" serunya seraya berlari ke dapur untuk meletakannya di mesin cuci. Sekalian dibersihkan—

"Bu hari ini aku akan pulang agak telat," Kyoko berkata setelah menyelesaikan sarapan. Sumpitnya tertata rapih diatas piring sambil mengusap bibirnya menggunakan serbet putih yang sengaja tergelatak disana.

Ibu menoleh ke asal sumber suara dimana Kyoko memberitahukan keinginan. "Ada acara kelas?"

Kyoko menggelengkan kepala, mengeratkan pegangannya kepada ponsel miliknya. Sengaja, Kyoko memasang _wallpaper_ serta _screensever_ nya menjadi gambar sosok Hibari sedang memakai gakura dengan tonfa dikedua tangannya.

Ryouhei datang membawa nampan berisi nasi lebih dari satu porsi. Duduk disebrang Kyoko dan langsung memakannya tidak lupa berdoa lebih dahulu.

"Kau sedang dapat _mood_ bagus, Kyoko? Kelihatan bahagia sekali. Ada apa hari ini? Temanmu ulang tahun?" pertanyaan Ryouhei membuat Kyoko nyaris terbatuk sekaligus pipinya memerah untuk kedua kalinya. Kenapa Ryouhei sama sekali tidak peka padanya? Sudah jelas bukan, lagian siapa hari ini yang berulang tahun?

Alisnya menekuk, menggelengkan kedua lengannya sambil dibentuk silang pertanda bukan. Ia kemudian berdiri membersihkan piring-piring kotor bekas dirinya makan, masalahnya bukan mengenai sahabat-sahabat dikelas melainkan berkaitan dengan teman dekat dari Kakaknya.

Hibari Kyouya.

Pertama kalinya Kyoko disuruh berpacaran oleh Kurokawa Hana yang biasanya menyuruhnya untuk tidak mendekati lelaki mesum disekitarnya. Namun saat ia memilihkan pemuda keanggotan dalam kedisiplinan anehnya Hana tidak menunjukan sisi buruknya, gadis itu terlihat menyetujui rekomennya.

Apakah Hibari Kyouya memang pria idaman dari penjuru wanita? Tapi ia belum pernah mendengar gosip Hibari berpacaran dengan orang lain? Yang dia dengar kebanyakan isu-isu bahwa Hibari tak terkalahkan oleh siapapun, termasuk anggota bela diri—mereka kewelahan mengalahkannya. Butuh beberapa tahun lagi untuk bisa mem _beat_ sang penjaga awan.

Selesai dengan sarapan, Ryouhei meminum susu yang telah disediakan Ibunya. Matanya kembali bersinar terang seraya menjingjing tas melalui jari-jari berperban.

" _Kaa-chan_! Kami berangkat sekarang!"

"Ah, _onii-chan_ , tunggu sebentar—aku belum memakai sepatu...," Kyoko berteriak dari arah dapur, secepat mungkin mematikan keran bak cuci sambil menyambar sepatu khas Namimori.

Terburu-buru Kyoko memakaikannya, menyusul Ryouhei dengan lari kecil dibelakangnya. Desahan lelah terlontar pelan, Kyoko sedikit lelah dikarenakan kecepatan lari milik Kakaknya sangat diatas normal.

Diperjalanan menuju Namimori, mereka berdua sibuk bercanda tawa bersama. Membicarakan bagaimana Tsunayoshi bertarung sumo, mendekripsikan bagaimana Tsunayoshi ketakutan menghadapi _monster_ - _monster_ di danau pekan lalu membuat Kyoko terkekeh.

"Tsuna- _kun_ pemberani, dia sangat jujur. Tidak heran murid Namimori sering meledeknya karena dia terlalu baik." Canda Kyoko masih dalam ekspresi kalem.

Ryouhei tersenyum. "Ya, Sawada pria sejati!"

" _Ano ne_ , _onii-chan_...,"

"Hm? Ada apa, Kyoko?"

Gadis idol sekolah itu tampak menundukan kepala, sedang berusaha menghafal kalimatnya yang ingin diberitahukan untuk Ryouhei. Ajaib, Kyoko tidak mampu merangkainya melainkan gelagapan gugup tak berarti.

"Hahaha, ada apa denganmu, Kyoko? Sakit perut?"

"Tidak, _Onii-chan_..., aku—" Kyoko sengaja memperlambat waktu untuk berujar. Katakan atau tidak?

Gara-gara perlakuan adik manisnya—Ryouhei semakin penasaran akan kelanjutan kalimat tersebut. Ia berhenti berjalan, menuntut Kyoko untuk melanjutkan kata-kata barusan yang tidak sempat dilanjutkan. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ayolah Kyoko, sejak kapan kau gagap seperti ini?"

"A-aku tidak—gugup, i-ini—aku hanya sedang berpikir, _Onii-chan_." Bela Kyoko memalingkan wajahnya tak mau mengakui.

"Jangan bilang kau terserang virus cinta?" Ryouhei menebak yang sialnya tebakan itu sangat benar sekali—Kyoko hendak tersedak namun sebisa mungkin bertingkah selayaknya _lady_.

Tangannya sengaja menutupi bibir berolesi _lipsloss_ , ia belum mau jujur—tapi terlambat. Ryouhei sudah mengetahuinya, mau bagaimana lagi? Ingin tak ingin dirinya harus jujur terhadap kakak kandung sendiri. Bukan hal buruk dalam kejujuran kan?

Kyoko menarik nafas dalam-dalam, jemari miliknya saling bertaut. Bingung antara harus mengatakan atau tidak.

Kenapa juga harus ketahuan? Mungkin ini terdengar mencolok, tapi Ryouhei memiliki keberuntungan yang besar kali ini. Mampu menebak pemikiran atau keadaan Kyoko sekarang.

"Tapi jangan beritahu orang lain, hanya Tsuna- _kun_ dan _Onii-chan_ yang tahu. Janji?" Kyoko memperlihatkan jari kelingking, mengajak Ryouhei berjanji sekaligus bersumpah.

Ryouhei mengangguk mantap, menarik kelingking Kyoko untuk ditautkan bersama-sama.

" _Ouu'_! Tentu saja! Aku janji Kyoko!"

Merasa lega ia menghela nafas. Mulutnya sengaja didekatkan sembari membisiki sesuatu, perkataannya yang terpendam.

" _Aku menyukai Hibari-san, Onii-chan. Maaf mendahuluimu, aku sepertinya mulai merasakan apa arti cinta."_

Seketika Ryouhei menelan ludahnya paksa, membulatkan kedua iris abunya sambil mencengkram kepalanya sendiri.

Bisa-bisanya adiknya menyukai Hibari secara diam-diam? Ini tindakan tak wajar, sangat berbahaya.

"Dengar Kyoko. Hibari itu bukan manusia baik! Jauhi dia! Dia itu mafia! Orang gila! Tidak pantas berpacaran denganmu! Hibari orangnya sensitif! Bisa-bisa kau mati digigit!"

Kyoko mengedipkan kedua mata. Merasa tertarik dengan jawaban Ryouhei tadi, jadi Hibari itu sensitif?

"Apa Hibari- _san_ vampir? Bisa mengigitku sampai mati? Pasti akan seru, aku tidak sabar Tsuna- _kun_ memperkenalkannya padaku." Ujarnya sambil melanjutkan langkahannya, perlahan-lahan langit secerah biru surgawi terbuka—awan-awan diatas menyingkir membiarkan matahari bersinar.

"Bukan begitu Kyoko! _Kyokugen!_ Argh—pokoknya jangan sukai Hibari! Dia hanya milik Sawada! Jangan jadi penganggu hubungan orang lain, Kyoko! Aku bisa malu dihadapan Collonello _shisou_!"

"Collonello- _kun_? Tsuna- _kun_? Mereka ada hubungannya dengan Hibari- _san_?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat polos dilontarkan mudah. Mendadak emosi Ryouhei tak bisa distabilkan, terpaksa—alih-alih mencairkan suasana, Ryouhei memilih meredakannya dengan merasakan hembusan angin melilit tubuhnya.

Bagaimana caranya agar Kyoko tidak menyukai Hibari? Dirinya tidak mau membawa adiknya ke dalam siksaan neraka dari Hibari. Haruskah Ryouhei memisahkannya? Atau meminta bantuan Tsunayoshi?

" _Naa_ , dengarlah baik-baik Kyoko. Ceritanya sangat panjang untuk memberitahukannya padamu, tapi aku akan mempersingkatnya menjadi beberapa bagian kata! Intinya, jangan pernah dekati Hibari atau nyawamu melayang, Kyoko!"

"Apa karena _Onii-chan_ takut kepada Hibari- _san_? Aku khawatir dia tidak memiliki teman...,"

 _Sudah seharusnya aku meminta saran! Semoga saja rasa suka Kyoko hanya sementara. Aku hanya mendukung Hibari hanya untuk Tsuna, seperti yang dibicarakan master dan anak kecil itu—Reborn! KYOKUGEN!_

" _Maa_ , daripada mempermasalahkan masalah itu—lebih baik kita segera pergi ke sekolah. Aku tidak mau kita terlambat."

Kyoko mengangguk mengerti, menggapai pergelangan tangan Ryouhei dan pergi bersama-sama diiringi senandung kecil.

* * *

 **Vongola 10st and 1st © Leenalytte**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

 **Song: Dive to world – Cherryblossom, Suberidai – Tsubasa Mori, Sakura Rock – Cherryblossom.**

 **Pairing: [1827/Hibari KyouyaxSawada Tsunayoshi], Yamamoto TakeshixGokudera Hayato, [AG/AlaudexSawadaIeyasu/Giotto], slight(Mukuro RokudoxsSawada Tsunayoshi), slight(Daemon SpadexSawada Ieyasu/Giotto), Ugetsu AsarixG, and other pairs.**

 **Rated: 15+ (akan bertambah seiringnya alur berjalan)**

 **Warning: Typo (untuk berjaga-jaga), EYD, Hurt, Drama, Fighter, semi-Canon/semi-AU, Romance, Lemon(?), BoysLove, Yaoi, Shounen Ai, and others**

 **Don't like Don't read and Happy reading.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: My orders, my rules._

* * *

Jantung sang pemuda berparas manis berdegup kencang, tak karuan hatinya mendadak gelisah begitu merasakan cengkraman kuat pada lengan miliknya. Pikirannya seketika melayang, menghilang sejak dibutuhkan. Bingung karena harus bagaimana dalam situasi genting seperti ini dirinya terpaksa hanya menatap sepatu pentopel hitam milik sosok pelaku pencengkraman.

Sawada Tsunayoshi memejamkan kedua penglihatannya secara rapat-rapat, tidak kuasa menahan beban berat yang hanya dirasakan untuknya secara gratis. Beribu-ribu penderitaan masih bergejolak seiringnya memori yang teringat kembali saat kejadian dini hari barusan.

Sudahkah tuhan menguji kesabarannya sampai disini saja? Ia tidak mau terus bernasib sial seperti ini berkali-kali. Tsunayoshi cukup sabar menghadapi suatu permasalahan dengan sabar, teguh dalam menjalani apapun. Tidak seperti dua sahabat berbeda _gender_ yang sedikit-sedikit menangis—

Memang dirinya sering menangis dari beberapa situasi—tapi Tsunayoshi tahu diri. Ia akan mengalirkan air matanya seketika mentalnya sudah akan hancur, jarang sekali Tsunayoshi menangis. Semoga saja sekarang ialah air mata terakhir yang jatuh.

"Berusaha menghindariku, hn?"

Jari-jari Hibari menyentuh dagu mulus Tsunayoshi, menuntun kepalanya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan macan prefek.

Refleksi Tsunayoshi perlahan-lahan membukakan kedua matanya, dia dapat melihat wajah Hibari sedekat ini.

"Ti-tidak, aku buru-buru harus ke kelas karena...," Tsunayoshi memutarkan bola matanya, mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain. "—hari ini adalah jadwal piketku."

"Jadi kau ingin membodohiku, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari mengusap-ngusap dagu Tsunayoshi dengan gerakan sensual, memang itu hanya sentuhan biasa—tetapi Tsunayoshi merasakan hal aneh didaerah perut.

Kenapa juga Hibari tahu kalau dirinya membohongi Hibari?

"T-tentu saja tidak, Hibari- _san_! M-memang benar hari ini jadwal piketku—" Tsunayoshi berusaha menutupi kebenaran.

Namun Hibari tetap berekspresi datar, menatap Tsunayoshi lurus menggunakan manik tajam miliknya.

"Masih belum jadi anak baik, eh?" Hibari menarik tangannya kembali, "perlu aku disiplinkan, _herbivore_?"

" _I-iie_ , terima kasih—cukup Reborn yang mendisiplinkanku—itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Hibari- _san_..," jawabnya asal-asalan sembari melihat Kusakabe yang sedang berusaha memperingati siswa berandalan.

Penjaga awan menghela nafas pendek. "Tataplah lawan bicaramu, _herbivore_."

Menyadari bahwa Hibari tengah menyindirnya, Tsunayoshi segera memberanikan diri untuk memandangi pemandangan seindah Hibari sekarang. Dirinya takut menerima takdir, ia hampir terhipnotis akan tatapan milik Hibari.

Ataukah ini efek gara-gara menyukai Hibari? Sehingga membuat hati Tsunayoshi berdebar-debar tak karuan?

Jadi seperti ini rasanya.

Satu hal lagi. Bolehkan Tsunayoshi mendapatkan Hibari tanpa ada gangguan yang lainnya?

"M-maafkan aku, Hibari- _san_. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat perasaan Hibari- _san_ tersakiti—hanya saja saat aku melihatmu—"

"Aku terlalu tampan, huh?" Hibari memasukan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana, memperhatikan respon Tsunayoshi yang menurutnya sedikit menghibur.

Tsunayoshi berjengit kaget, masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Hibari barusan.

"A-Ah! H-Hibari- _san_! Aku ingin ke—kelas. Sam-pai jum-pa!"

Hembusan nafas terhembus melalui mulut segar khas ketua prefek Namimori. Kembali, Hibari menarik pergelangan tangan Tsunayoshi dan menariknya hingga tubuh ringkih sang Decimo sempat menubruknya pelan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" berkata dengan tangan yang masih belum melepaskan cengkramannya agar Tsunayoshi tak kabur.

Bingung memilih jawaban—Tsunayoshi bergelut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia menyukai Hibari tapi saat berhadapan dengannya—entah kenapa ia tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaan sebenarnya.

Haruskah Tsunayoshi mengatakannya sekarang? Tidak _elite_ , bisa-bisa Hibari menggigitnya sampai mati—

"H-Hiiie! Maafkan aku Hibari- _san_! Aku benar-benar harus pergi!"

"Oh? Sudah berani membantahku, huh?" Hibari menarik alisnya, melepaskan genggaman tangannya agar membiarkan Tsunayoshi bergerak bebas.

Apa lagi yang harus Tsunayoshi katakan? Berbicara dengan Hibari sangat menyeramkan.

Membutuhkan mental kuat agar pembicaraan tetap berlanjut dan bertahan lama. Tsunayoshi menghela nafas berat, disaat-saat genting seperti ini dimana para penjaganya? Seharusnya Gokudera atau Yamamoto sudah sampai di sekolah? Tapi masih belum datang?

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan? Dirinya sangat membutuhkan mereka sekarang.

"A-ano Hibari- _san_ —"

"Hn?" Hibari merespon simpel, mengamati Kusakabe yang kelelahan menangkap murid berandalan. Sebagian siswa kabur disaat Kusakabe kehilangan kewaspadaannya.

"Begini aku—"

Hibari menarik kedua tonfanya yang berada dipunggung, langsung saja dia menerjang siswa yang kabur kemudian menghabisinya habis-habisan dihadapan Kusakabe beserta murid lainnya.

Boss mafia ke-sepuluh terpaku ditempat. Dengan menggunakan kesempatan ini, Tsunayoshi berlari menjauhi tkp—ia tidak mau berurusan dengan Hibari! Dia terlalu menyeramkan.

"Kyo- _san_ , terima kasih bantuannya." Kusakabe membungkuk rendah, kembali melihat murid-murid berlalu lalang guna memperhatikan kediplinan dalam cara berpakaian.

Hibari menyandarkan badan tegapnya dibalik dinding sebelah gerbang, ia melipat kedua tangannya sembari memejamkan indera penglihatannnya.

"Anak itu kabur." Hibari mendesis, tak lupa diiringi seringai kecil muncul.

"Maksud Kyo- _san_?" tanyanya polos.

"Lupakan." Berniat mengakhiri pembicaraan, Hibari melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kusakabe yang kebingungan akan pembicaraan menyangkut tofik tersebut.

Hibari akhir-akhir ini terlihat—bahagia? Tidak. Aneh?

Apa yang membuat Hibari berubah seperti itu?

" _KYOKUGEN!"_

" _O-onii-chan_!" Kyoko menenangkan kakaknya, gadis itu tersenyum kecut menyadari Kusakabe memoloti tingkah Ryouhei yang menganggu ketenangan.

Mata cokelat Kyoko memandang punggung Hibari dari depan gerbang, pipinya kembali memanas. Sesekali tangannya bergetar, ia tampaknya benar-benar ingin berbicara dengannya. Walau sekali saja.

"S-sagawa- _san_ mohon tenang sedikit...,"

"MANA BISA AKU TENANG? KATAKAN DIMANA HIBARI BERADA?!"

Kusakabe meneteskan keringat, dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Ryouhei guna menenangkannya. Murid-murid lain saling berbisik, sebagian takut mendengar nama Hibari menggunakan cara tidak sopan seperti itu.

"HIBARI! DIMANA KAU?!"

" _Onii-chan_ , ini sudah dihalaman sekolah seharusnya tenanglah. Komite kedisiplinan akan mengurangi poin kita," Kyoko mencubit lengat Ryouhei, membuat sang matahari bersinar terperanjat.

"Mencariku?"

Ketiga mahluk yang bersangkutan akan hal berbaur mafia menoleh ke asal sumber suara. Disana terlihat Hibari berdiri tegap berhadapan dengan mereka, tidak lupa tonfanya sudah digenggam terlebih dahulu.

"Baru kutinggal sebentar, masalah lain muncul. Apa maumu, Sasagawa Ryouhei?" Hibari bertanya dingin, tetap mengunci pandangannya kepada Ryouhei.

Kyoko menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Sosok yang ia sukai kini sedang berada dihadapannya? Seperti inikah rasanya? Gugup sekaligus senang.

Berusaha menjaga _image_ , Kyoko menyentuh pundak Ryouhei dan menampilkan senyum simpul yang biasa ia perlihatkan kepada sahabat-sahabat.

"Jangan mendekati adikku lagi, Hibari! Kau sudah dicocokan dalam pasangan mafia! Jangan menjadi _play boy_!" Ryouhei berteriak _maximum_ , mengakibatkan setengah siswa-siswa yang datang harus menutupi telinga mereka masing-masing.

Sontak Hibari menarik alisnya atas-atas, pembicaraan mungkin sudah melenceng. Ia memandangi Ryouhei datar, tidak ada kesan _tertarik_ dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Kebetulan rumah sakit tidak terlalu jauh, Sasagawa Ryouhei." Begitulah kalimat terakhir yang diuucapkan Hibari, ia melesat pergi tidak memperdulikan Ryouhei yang masih berteriak tak jelas mempengaruhi atmosfir keheningan.

Menyusul Gokudera dan Yamamoto datang ke halaman Namimori, menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman khas keluarga Takeshi. Pundaknya menggendong katana dari balik kain, menyapa penjaga matahari beserta Kyoko.

" _Ohayou_ , _senpai_ , Kyoko." Yamamoto menyapa.

Kyoko menoleh, tersenyum membalas sapaan Yamamoto. " _Ohayou_ , Yamamoto- _kun_ , Gokudera- _kun_."

"Che, pagi." Gokudera ketus, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sembarang arah sambil merapihkan dasinya yang terlalu longgar. Yamamoto mengacak-ngacak surai _silver_ , dibalas oleh desisan Gokudera.

"Tsuna- _kun_ tidak sekolah?" Kyoko bertanya halus.

"Ah, dia sudah duluan pergi. Kukira Tsuna berangkat dengan kalian,"

Gokudera melotot. "Yosha, aku harus melihat Juudaime!" —Dan berlari menelusuri koridor yang tentunya langsung mendapatkan teguran oleh komite.

Namanya juga Gokudera, pasti mengabaikannya kecuali Juudaimenya tercinta.

Sampai didepan kelas, pintunya segera digeser. Gokudera melihat Tsunayoshi sedang memangku dagunya menggunakan punggung tangan sembari menuliskan sesuatu.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ Juudaime," Gokudera duduk didepan Tsunayoshi.

"Oh, Gokudera- _kun_. _Ohayou_ ," balasnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Sedang menuliskan hal apa, Juudaime? Perlu kubantu?" tawar Gokudera bersiap-siap menyingkap kemejanya sampai siku. Tapi Tsunayoshi menggeleng, menolak lembut kerendahan hati miliknya.

"Tidak perlu, ini hanya coretan. Aku bosan menunggu bel berbunyi,"

"Ngomong-ngomong Juudaime, katanya nanti malam akan ada pengumuman penting mengenai Vongola Primo beserta penjaganya, Juudaime tahu akan hal ini?"

Tsunayoshi mengangkat kepala, menatap Gokudera tak percaya. "Siapa yang mengatakannya?"

"Reborn- _san_. Dia yang bilang kalau malam ini semua penjaga ke sepuluh harus datang di kuil Namimori." Jawab Gokudera simpul.

"H-haa?! Tidak ada yang bilang padaku?!"

"Katanya ada ujian juga, salah satu dari penjaga kita dan penjaga Primo akan menjadi juri terhadap penyelesaian ujian." Jelasnya sembari meletakan tasnya di atas meja.

Serentak Tsunayoshi berpikir matang-matang. Sebenarnya apa yang akan direncakan Reborn? Mengapa dia tidak bilang mengenai masalah ini padanya?

"Semoga saja tidak merepotkan, ah—Gokudera- _kun_..., bisa kau jelaskan tentang pelajaran kemarin? Aku tidak mengerti." Aku Tsunayoshi malu-malu.

Dengan senang hati Gokudera mengambil kacamata dibalik saku, bertengger diantara hidungnya sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan miliknya.

Mulai, ia menerangkan semua yang ia tahu kepada Juudaime. Berharap Tsunayoshi mengerti dengan penjelasan singkatnya.

"Kuharap aku bisa mengerti, terima kasih Gokudera- _kun_."

"Iya, tidak perlu sungkan, Juudaime." Gokudera tersenyum puas. Tidak lama, Yamamoto dan Kyoko datang membuka pintu masuk, darisana Tsunayoshi tak sengaja ekspresinya berubah.

Gokudera bangkit. "Oi _yakyuu baka_ , kau sudah belajar kan? Hari ini ada ulangan harian."

"Ah, belum. Bagaimana kalau kau mengajarkanku, Gokudera?" usul Yamamoto. Tentu saja Gokudera melemparkan pulpen kearahnya.

"Siapa yang sudi?! Sana belajar!" amuknya seraya kembali duduk ditempat.

Kyoko menyimpan tasnya, setelah itu mendekati Tsunayoshi. " _Ohayou_ Tsuna- _kun_ ,"

" _Ohayou_ , K-Kyoko- _chan_." Tsunayoshi menunduk, berpura-pura mengerjakan sesuatu di atas buku coretan penuh catatan rahasia. Beruntung Kyoko tidak mau melihatnya, jangan lupakan ada tulisan nama Hibari dibelakang.

"Istirahat nanti—" Kyoko meremas ujung rok, terlihat sedang menahan malu. "Bisakah kau mengantarku ke ruangan komite kedisiplinan?"

Eh?—

 _Jadi benar—Kyoko-chan serius._

 _Serius menyukai Hibari-san._

Dengan setengah ihklas, Tsunayoshi mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan sahabatnya, bisa gawat jika dirinya menyakiti perasaan perempuan.

"Iya, akan aku antar, Kyoko- _chan_." Senyuman halus terukir seakan-akan tulus diperlihatkan. Senandung pelan milik Kyoko berujar keras merasa bersyukur memiliki teman setia seperti Tsunayoshi.

Andai kata ia bisa menolak permintaan sahabat seperti Xanxas contohnya yang seenaknya menyiksa rekan-rekan dalam hal mafia. Terkadang Tsunayoshi juga perlu membuang rasa kelembutan disaat-saat situasi tertentu.

Hanya saja hatinya terasa lembek, terlalu lemah apalagi menyangkut hubungan spesial seperti dirinya antara Kyoko. Terikat oleh benang persahabatan yang merugikan dirinya sendiri.

Alasan apa lagi untuk membohongi hatinya sendiri?

" _Arigatou_ Tsuna- _kun_ , kau sangat membantuku. Ah, Tsuna- _kun_ sudah buat cokelat?" Pertanyaan Kyoko membuat Tsunayoshi mengedipkan sebelah mata, kebingungan sehingga harus menarik alisnya.

"Cokelat?"

Gokudera yang baru tersadar langsung tersenyum. "Besok adalah hari _valentine_ , Juudaime. Semua orang pasti membuat cokelat untuk orang yang mereka sayangi,"

"Ehh?! Memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa?!" matanya membulat, benar-benar terkejut. Tsunayoshi segera mengambil ponsel, melirik tanggal disana.

Yamamoto membuka relesting tas, mengeluarkan sekotak bento berisi cokelat bercampur sushi diletakan diatas meja Tsunayoshi. Darisana Gokudera cemberut, melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hm, jangan makan buatan si maniak _baseball_! Isinya racun, Juudaime!"

Tsunayoshi tertawa garing, membuka kotak tersebut seperti permintaan Yamamoto. Setelah dibuka, wangi khas cokelat dan sushi tercium begitu jelas. Rasanya pasti lezat, saking terasa lapar—Tsunayoshi tak sengaja ssmembunyikan nada lapar dari perut.

"Makanlah, Tsuna. Ini khusus untuk temanku, _oyaji_ membuatkannya." Titah Yamamoto singkat.

"Aku m-minta satu ya, Yamamoto." Jari dikelilingi dua cincin Vongola terpakai manis yang mengambil beberapa sushi berisi cokelat dimakan penuh _khidmat_. Ia mengunyahnya pelan kemudian mengacungkan jempol.

"Che, lebih enak buatanku." Gokudera memalingkan wajah. Menyadari itu, Yamamoto langsung menarik dagu Gokudera dan menyuapi sushi tersebut menggunakan mulutnya.

 _CIUMAN TAK LANGSUNG?!_ —Tsunayoshi meneguk ludah. Berpura-pura tidak melihat, lebih baik fokus makan daripada melihat saksian bebas dari dua peran pasangan humu. Jangan lupakan dirinya juga termasuk golongan _homo_ yang suka pada laki-laki lagi.

Kyoko mengerjap kedua mata, sedikit terkejut menyaksikan adegan Yamamoto barusan.

"Mh— _A-Aho_! Apa-apaan tingkahmu, _yakyuu baka_?! Seenaknya memperlakukanku seperti itu!" Gokudera menghapus-hapus bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan.

Sementara Yamamoto hanya berespon biasa-biasa, tidak berlebihan seperti Gokudera sekarang.

"Habisnya kau tidak mau memakannya, yasudah aku suapi~" gumam Yamamoto seraya menyodorkan sushi kepada Kyoko yang dibalas terima kasih padanya.

" _Teme_! Suapi pakai tangan bukan—memakai mulut!" protes Gokudera tak sudi.

"Bukankah itu lebih bagus? Itu artinya kasih sayang, Gokudera. Atau ciuman tak langsung," jelas Yamamoto sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut Gokudera untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kali ini Gokudera terdiam, mengunyah makanan sushi buatan Ayah Yamamoto dengan canggung. Perlahan-lahan Gokudera menikmatinya, melontarkan kata maaf untuk Tsunayoshi karena tidak sengaja mengabaikan keberadaannya.

"Jadi Yamamoto- _kun_ menyayangi Gokudera- _kun_ , persahabatan kalian memang terikat satu sama lain. Hebat," puji Kyoko menepuk tangannya.

Tsunayoshi mengambil lagi sushi, ia terhibur dengan komentar Kyoko yang sangat polos. Iris karamelnya menubruk pandangan jendela disampingnya, ia melirik ke arah bangunan atap sekolah—burung kecil berwarna kuning terbang mendekati sosok manusia yang sepertinya sedang terlelap tidur.

Tak perlu ditebak pun Tsunayoshi sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya. Pasti Hibari sedang tertidur diatap sana ditemani dengan burung kesayangannya. Sungguh—

"na—Tsuna."

"A-ah! _Gomen_ , a-apa?" Tsunayoshi menatap Yamamoto, menggarukan kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal. Disambut senyuman Yamamoto mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak, daritadi kau melamun. Kenapa?" tangannya menutup tutup bento miliknya dan kembali dimasukan kedalam tas.

Tsunayoshi menggeleng, "aku hanya berpikir mengenai ujian nanti malam."

"Ujian?" Kyoko memiringkan kepala. Tsunayoshi sempat lupa disini ada mahluk yang tak sengaja ikut campur ke dalam masalahnya, terpaksa Tsunayoshi harus berbohong lagi demi keselamatan dirinya sendiri—sekaligus kebaikan Kyoko agar tidak panik.

"M-maksudku ujian tentang pelatihan sumo untuk naik pangkat." Bohongnya memutarkan kedua bola matanya, menghindari tatapan kebingungan Kyoko.

"Tsuna, memangnya sumo ada pangkatnya?" Yamamoto ikut-ikutan memasang tampang polos tak berdosa.

Segera Gokudera memukul tengkuknya sambil mendesis kasar. "Dasar bodoh! Mengertilah! Juudaime sedang kesusahan! Dan kau gadis asal-asalan, jangan pernah ikut campur urusan kami! Kami bosan melihat Juudaime yang sebisa mungkin bertarung demi keselamatan kita semua, jadi kau yang tidak bisa apa-apa cukup tutup mulut. Aku muak mendengar tangisan tak bergunamu yang tak menyelesaikan apa-apa."

Kyoko terdiam, mencengkram roknya seerat mungkin.

Tsunayoshi menghela nafas panjang. Entah harus senang atau sedih—setidaknya perasaannya menjadi baikan setelah mendengar perkataan Gokudera yang membelanya. Bebannya cukup meringan seketika—apa ini artinya—

—Dirinya menginginkan Kyoko terpuruk?

Kepalanya langsung menggeleng begitu sebuah lintasan akal terbesit melalui benaknya. Tsunayoshi berdiri, menyuruh Gokudera duduk dan menenangkan emosinya.

"S-sudahlah Gokudera- _kun_ , Kyoko- _chan_ tidak salah. Itu haknya untuk bertanya," Tsunayoshi tersenyum kecut, membereskan alat-alat tulisnya sambil mengeluarkan buku baru karena bel pertanda pelajaran dimulai sudah berbunyi.

"Terima kasih, Tsuna- _kun_. Maafkan aku, Gokudera- _kun_." Kyoko membungkuk, pergi ke arah tempat duduknya, kembali mengobrol bersama Hana.

Selang beberapa saat guru dikelas Tsunayoshi datang sambil membawa buku-buku tebal lengkap dengan secarik kertas pengabsen ditangannya. Ia berdiri didepan meja guru, menyapa seluruh murid untuk meminta perhatian.

Gokudera seperti biasa tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, ia meletakan kakinya di atas meja—kadang tertidur. Maklum, dia terlalu pintar—

Pelajaran pun dimulai lambat, waktu terasa lebih lamat diakibatkan tidak nyaman dengan pelajaran matematik. Delapan puluh persen, mereka membenci hitung-hitungan.

Tsunayoshi memutar-mutarkan pulpen, melihat ke arah papan tulis. Pikirannya melayang tak menentu, sebagian pikirannya terlayang mengenai hubungan antara Kyoko dan Hibari.

* * *

 _Andai kata dari awal kita tidak pernah ditakdirkan bertemu—keadaanku sekarang mungkin tidak akan pernah merasakan apa itu rasa suka._

* * *

Bel berbunyi lantang, berdering diseluruh bangunan sekolah Namimori. Seluruh murid yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas-tugas tidak segan menyerbu kantin faforit didekat gedung olahraga. Mereka berebut roti isi, rela compang camping demi mendapatkan makanan diinginkan.

Tidak seperti Sawada Tsunayoshi—tengah berdiri diambang pintu masuk sembari mematung menunggu kedatangan Gokudera dan Yamamoto untuk mengambilkan bagian roti isi untuknya. Tak lupa Kyoko berada disampingnya, meminum _juice_ kesukaannya.

Suasana sangat riuh dipenuhi murid-murid saling dorong, apa mereka melupakan peraturan disini?

Dilarang menciptakan kegaduhan didalam lingkungan sekolah. Biasanya salah satu komite akan datang menegur—

Mengerti akan situasi, Tsunayoshi segera menutupi wajahnya. Berjaga-jaga agar sosok Hibari tidak menemukannya, mengingat dirinya kabur barusan pasti akan berdampak buruk baginya. Ditambah Kyoko sedang didekatnya, sangat gawat sekali.

Jangan lupakan permintaan Kyoko sewaktu pagi—mengantarnya ke ruangan komite kedisiplinan.

"— _Kamikorosu!"_

" _Arghhh—ma-maafkan aku H-Hibari-senpai..., mohon maafkan kami!"_

Tsunayoshi membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Mulutnya ditutup rapat oleh kedua tangannya. Jangan sampai Hibari mengetahuinya—ia perlu sembunyi.

"K-kyoko- _chan_ , s-sepertinya aku ingin pergi ke to-toilet!"

"Eh? Ya silahkan, Tsuna- _kun_. Aku akan menunggu Gokudera- _kun_ dan Yamamoto- _kun_ disini," ungkap Kyoko lembut.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban pasti, Tsunayoshi angkat kaki menjauhi kantin. Guna menghindari hukuman maut dari sang prefek—

Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak memihak sang bos mafia, Hibari sempat menajamkan penglihatannya sehingga dapat melirik Tsunayoshi yang berlari keluar.

"Merepotkan." Hibari mengaitkan kembali tonfanya dibalik gakura, berjalan mengikuti kemana Tsunayoshi pergi. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti sesudah seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hibari- _san_ , 'kan?"

Alis Hibari ditarik keatas. Tidak merespon pertanyaan Kyoko. Membiarkan gadis didepannya mengatakan apa alasan ia memanggil namanya.

"I-ini cokelat untukmu, kuharap suka...," Kyoko memberikan cokelat kehadapan Hibari, ia tidak berani menatapnya langsung.

"Hn," Hibari menerimanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kalimat pun, ia harus menerima sodoran Kyoko agar urusannya cepat selesai. Yang terpenting—menghukum Sawada Tsunayoshi sekarang juga.

 _D-dia langsung pergi? Kukira akan—_ Kyoko tampak kecewa, dia ingin menahan tangan Hibari jika saja sang penjaga awan masih didepannya. Nyatanya ia menghilang layaknya ditelan angin.

" _Are_? Tsuna kemana?"

 _ **Atap sekolah Namimori [10.50 AM]**_

Tsunayoshi mengistirahatkan kaki-kakinya, terasa pegal sehabis lari-larian mencari tempat persembunyian. Asalkan sekarang bebas, ia tak masalah harus lari-larian. Yang terpenting menjauhi Hibari untuk sekarang—ia tidak mau terkena amukan tonfa ditangannya.

"Haah..., syukurlah aku bisa bebas..." Tsunayoshi menghempaskan badannya di atas lantai. Menatap langit cerah yang sangat indah dipandangi.

Matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin menyapu tiap helaian rambut miliknya. Tak disangka-sangka, bunyi derap sepatu terdengar menggema.

Pintu terbuka—

Bunyi kepakan sayap burung mengitari indera pendengarannya. Refleksi, kepalanya terangkat—menoleh menatapi ke arah pintu masuk berada.

"Jadi benar kau menghindariku, _herbivore_?"

Nada _baritone_ terdengar jelas dikedua telinganya, Tsunayoshi masih terpaku. Memastikan detakan jantung berdegup teratur.

"H-Hibari- _san_?!" Tsunayoshi mundur. "K-kenapa kau ada disini?"

Hibari menutup pintu, berjalan lambat menghampiri tempat Tsunayoshi.

"Atas dasar apa kau berani menghindariku, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" bunyi derap sepatu terhenti. Hibari kini sudah berdiri dihadapan Tsunayoshi, punggungnya membungkuk—mendekati wajah Tsunayoshi sehingga nafas mereka terasa satu sama lain.

"A-ano—" Tsunayoshi hendak menoleh—tetapi dagunya sudah duluan dicengkram oleh Hibari.

 _Skakmat_.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Dirinya sudah terpojok sepenuhnya—

Menendangnya? Melawannya? Tidak mungkin—ia tidak memiliki seni bela diri yang hebat untuk melawan sosok Hibari.

"Tidak mau menjawab?" Hibari mendekatkan mulutnya tepat ke arah telinga Tsunayoshi.

Ia tidak tahan, tiupan Hibari membuat bulu kuduknya naik—suhu tubuhnya menurun dratis menjadi dingin. _Mou_ , dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Hibari- _san_...," Tsunayoshi menunduk, tampak menahan keseimbangan badannya. Rambut-rambut legam Hibari sudah menusuk lehernya, ia harus bisa melewatinya.

Katakan sekarang!

"Aku lelah, Hibari- _san_."

Hibari menarik wajahnya, berdiri tegap dihadapan Tsunayoshi untuk mendengar alasan lebih lanjut darinya.

"Aku lelah menahan semua perasaan ini sendiri. Ini salahmu, Hibari- _san_."

Sejak kapan Tsunayoshi mendapatkan keberanian seperti ini? Mungkinkah dirinya benar-benar kewelahan?

"Banyak persaingan, pertarungan, dan beban lainnya yang kubendung sendiri. Tapi aku mampu mengatasinya...," Tsunayoshi mulai menceritakan masalahnya, dia meremas lantai keramik menyebabkan kuku-kukunya kian memutih.

"Tapi..., aku tidak bisa mengatasi perasaanku yang ini...," matanya terpejam, tampak menunduk menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan iris tajam milik Hibari.

Dengan tarikan nafas, Tsunayoshi akan mengatakannya. Ia tahu, begitu banyak resiko jika ia mengatakannya sekarang—tapi ia tidak akan tahu jika dirinya tidak mencoba.

Tidak salahnya berlaku jujur kan?

"Aku menyukaimu, Hibari- _san_."

Semilir angin berhembusan kencang menyebabkan rambut masing-masing melayang diantara udara. Tsunayoshi masih menunduk, ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat.

Tamatlah sudah—

"Wao." Hibari menyisir rambut ke belakang menggunakan jemari tangannya. Tak disangka-sangka, bos mafia yang ditakuti banyak orang ternyata menyukai penjaganya sendiri.

"Jadi kau sebut itu semua salahku?" Hibari memandangi tubuh bergetar Tsunayoshi, menelusurinya sampai bawah. "Sudah kuduga, kau memang merepotkan, _herbivore_."

Tangannya menyentuh pundak Tsunayoshi, membungkuk agar meraih wajah Tsunayoshi—bibirnya didekatkan—menciumi bibir _plum_ milik Tsunayoshi.

"..." Tsunayoshi membulatkan kedua matanya, terkejut dengan respon Hibari.

Ciuman ini tidak ada gerakan apapun, hanya saling menempelkan bibirnya masing-masing. Tapi rasanya sangat—asing.

Hibari menjilat bibir bawah Tsunayoshi dengan lidahnya, menatapi wajah Tsunayoshi yang sudah memerah akibat perlakuannya.

Tidak lama, ciuman pun terlepas. Menyisakan benang salifa diujung bibir sang Decimo.

"Setelah pengakuanmu barusan," Hibari mengusap air salifa pada bibir Tsunayoshi menggunakan ibu jarinya, dia menyeringai puas begitu badan Tsunayoshi sempat bergidik akan perlakuannya.

"—Jangan harap kau bisa kabur dariku, Tsunayoshi." Bisiknya seduktif tepat disebelah kanan telinga Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi mencengkram pundak Hibari, dia menatap Hibari dari jarak dekat. "H-Hibari- _san_...,"

 _Dia benar-benar menyeramkan! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?! Yappari! Sebaiknya dari awal jangan mengatakannya! Terlalu banyak resiko! Tapi—responnya sungguh diluar pikiranku._

"Perintahku, peraturanku." Hibari masih mempertahankan seringainya. Dia berbalik memunggungi Hibari.

"M-maksud Hibari- _san_?" Tsunayoshi bertanya, dia berdiri membersihkan pakaiannya dan menatapi punggung tegap Hibari.

"Perintahku mutlak, Tsunayoshi. Jangan pernah membantahku jika kau masih menyayangi nyawamu, _jaa_."

Dengan kalimat terakhir itu—Hibari melesat pergi meninggalkan Tsunayoshi sendirian disana. Pikirannya dipenuhi bayang-bayang perkataan Hibari barusan.

Sepertinya hari-hari berikutnya akan berbeda—rasanya malu jika harus bertemu Hibari lagi. Bagaimana nanti ujiannya?

Semoga saja dirinya dapat melewatinya mudah.

"Hibari- _san_. Terima kasih," Tsunayoshi tersenyum kecil, dia berlari kecil melihat pemandangan dibawah dari atas.

Haruskah Tsunayoshi lega sekarang?

Tapi ia tetap waspada karena masalahnya belum semua terselesaikan.

 _ **Sawada's House [11.00 AM]**_

"Giotto. Kau tidak mau melihat sekolah Tsuna di Namimori?" Reborn menyesap tehnya, ia memperhatikan Giotto yang sedang membantu Nana memasak didapur.

"Ah? Decimo? Memangnya diperbolehkan? Aku tidak tahu jaman sekarang jadi tanpa pembingbing mungkin tidak mungkin," jawabnya diikuti dengan kekehan kecil.

Reborn menghela nafas. "Kunjungilah dia, ajak seluruh penjagamu."

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau menyuruhku, Reborn?" Giotto mengerutkan alisnya, berprotes dengan perkataan Reborn.

"Cari mati?" tanyanya dengan ancaman.

Giotto menggeleng. "B-baik! Aku pergi sekarang! Ayo Lampo, kita susul yang lain!"

* * *

 **To be continue**

* * *

Reborn: Akhirnya _Dame_ -Tsuna mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya.

Tsuna: Tidak lucu, Reborn!

Reborn: Siapa yang sedang melawak? Aku salut Hibari menerima tawaran dari Author.

Tsuna: Author- _san_ benar-benar sadis! Bibirku tidak suci! Bagaimana ini? Aku malu berhadapan rzdengan Hibari- _san_..

Reborn: Jangan jadi orang payah, Tsuna. Sana latihan bersama Hibari.

Alaude: Arcobaleno, Author dimana?

Reborn: Yo Alaude, dia ada di ruangannya. Mau apa?

Alaude: Aku ingin meminta naskah selanjutnya untuk kuhafal.

Reborn: Wow, hebat.

Tsuna: A-Alaude- _san_... se-selamat sore.

Alaude: ...Ya

Tsuna: Seram! Ah, Reborn—dimana yang lainnya?

Reborn: _Saa na_ , mungkin ada di kolam.

Tsuna: Kolam? Untuk apa mereka disana?

Reborn: Entahlah, aku juga ingin berenang. Ikut?

Tsuna: Um.

 **[Kolam]**

Gokudera: _Kono aho-usi_! Singkirkan _bazooka_ 10 tahunnya! Kau ingin aku kembali lagi ke masa depan, hah?!

Lambo: Gyahahaha! _Aho_ dera! Rasakan in—

Yamamoto: Tidak boleh Lambo, aku bisa repot jika dia pergi ke masa depan.

Lambo: Yamamoto—baiklah! Hanya untukmu Lambo- _san_ berikan pengampunan!

Gokudera: Dasar sapi bodoh!

Giotto: Asari, sedang apa kau disana?

Ugetsu: Giotto- _dono_ , aku mengoleksi air-air untuk _box weapon_.

Giotto: Oh—aku mengerti. Decimo dimana?

Tsuna: A-aku disini, Giotto- _san_.

Giotto: Hey Decimo, ayo berenang.

Tsuna: E-Eh? Aku tidak bi-bisa berenang...

Giotto: Tidak bisa? Baiklah aku panggilkan pengajar untukmu. Khusus!

Tsuna: Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak~ siapa pengajarnya kira-kira?

Giotto menunjuk pria yang bersandar di dinding kaca—sedang membaca buku ditemani Kusakabe.

Tsuna: H-Hibari- _san_?! Tidaakk! Aku lebih baik tidak ikut ke kolam!

Giotto: Kenapa? Bukankah dia pasanganmu di mafia?

Tsuna: P-pelankan suaramu, Giotto- _san_!

Hibari menoleh.

Tsuna: Lihat dia menatapku!

Giotto: Bagus _dong_ , dia memperhatikanmu Decimo.

Tsuna: Tidak!

Hibari: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna: H-Hiiieeee! M-maafkan aku Hibari- _san_!

Hibari: Ikut aku.

Tsuna: K-kemana?

Hibari: Ruanganku.

Giotto: Semoga berhasil Decimo~

Tsuna: Tidakkk mauuuuu!

Gokudera: Juudaime! _Teme_ Hibari! Singkirkan tanganmu dari Juudaime! Dia terlalu suci untuk kau sentuh!

Yamamoto: Gokudera! Kubilang jangan menggunakan bahan peledak! Nanti Author marah lho properti bangunannya rusak!

Gokudera: Che apa urusannya denganku?

 _Duaarr!_

Tsuna: Ahhh! *terpeleset gara-gara bom sehingga tenggelam dalam kolam renang*

Gokudera: Wahhhhhh! Juudaime! Akan aku selamatkan nyawa anda!

Yamamoto: Tsuna! Ini pelampungnya! *lempar ke kolam*

Gokudera: _Aho_! Gimana Juudaime mau pasang?! Dasar bodoh!

Hibari: Hn *duluan masuk ke dalam dan membawa Tsuna ke daratan dengan gaya _bridal style_ *

Gokudera: _Kuso_! Aku telah gagal menjadi tangan kanan Juudaime!

AN: _Terima kasih untuk para readers-san. Saya update chapter 4 terlalu cepat dikarenakan banyak kegiatan sehingga harus terselesaikan dengan cepat. Untuk chapter 5 mungkin membutuhkan waktu sedikit lama karena minggu depan saya banyak tugas dari sekolah._

 _Untuk teman saya yang telah review, favs, beserta follows—terima kasih banyak. Saya merasa tersanjung atas komentar-komentar yang sudah anda berikan._

 _Sekian dan salam manis,_

 _-Leenalytte-_


	5. Chapter 5

Desahan berat dilontarkan sengaja sembari meluruskan otot-otot kakinya yang terasa kejang akibat sedari tadi terus berlari bersama pemimpin Vongola pertama. Penjaga petir bersurai hijau dengan memiliki simbol listrik diujung rambut miliknya terhembus oleh angin lewat. Dia mencari kursi, kebetulan kursi untuk para pejalan kaki disediakan didekat danau suci dekat taman bermain.

Lengan Lampo menarik sudut kemeja Giotto, memintanya beristirahat sejenak. Seolah-olah mengerti apa permintaan Lampo, Giotto pun duduk didekat pohon lebat bertulisan _pohon dewa_. Dia diliriki banyak pengunjung terutama gadis-gadis seusia cucu-cucunya tengah sibuk membisiki ketampanan miliknya.

Disertai rambut pirang bersamaan Lampo berhelaian begitu mencolok membuat penduduk kota Namimori terkikik kegirangan memandangi mereka berdua. Diawali hembusan nafas Giotto menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi kayu bernuansa putih, ia menatapi langit cerah dipagi hari.

Banyak burung-burung berkicauan menyoraki teman-teman lainnya, mencari makanan untuk keluarganya masing-masing. Giotto senang, dapat melihat perkembangan kota kelahirannya yang sangat asri penuh ketekunan dalam pekerjaan.

Ia dapat melihat masyarakat disana-sini berkutat akan kertas ditangan mereka, sibuk mencari-cari alamat tuju. Merasa puas menyaksikan kegiatan pribadi mereka, Giotto menoleh ke arah Lampo dimana masih terengah-engah kehabisan oksigen, mungkin mentalnya belum dibiasakan—maklum sudah ratusan tahun ia belum terbiasa menggunakan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lampo?" pertanyaan Giotto sukses menarik perhatian Lampo dari jalanan, _kaminari no shugosa_ terhenyak menanggapi nada sang Primo yang tersirai kekhawatiran.

"Aku sedang sakit, Giotto—setidaknya berikan aku istirahat." Rengek Lampo berniat menyudahi perbincangan. Ia tidak mampu berbicara disaat pernafasannya terganggu, belum lagi Lampo masih ingin menikmati pemandangan semurni Namimori.

Kota sekarang begitu damai, dipenuhi tawa candaan para manusia. Berbeda dengan ratusan tahun lalu, banyak pertumpahan darah terutama soal Mafia. Sehingga pihak kepolisian serta _CEO_ dari Prancis datang kemari agar menenangkan situasi.

Darisanalah mereka bertemu dengan Alaude yang bertugas untuk menentramkan dan mengevakuasi masyarakat terluka akan bom-bom dasyat disebabkan oleh penjahat. Lampo tahu diri, ketika kejadian itu terjadi—dirinya hanya melihat perjuangan Giotto agar membujuk Alaude untuk bergabung ke Vongola.

Namun apa daya yang bisa dilakukan Giotto saat itu? Ia masih belum menyempurnakan _skill_ serta kekuatan cincinnya apalagi dalam mode _Hyper_. Alaude sangat kuat, sempat menodongkan pistol tepat ke arah kening Giotto disebuah ruangan gelap. Anehnya Giotto percaya, Alaude tidak akan menembaki dirinya.

" _Kau tidak takut mati, huh?"_ —Alaude mulai akan menekan pelatuk pistol.

Sementara Giotto menampilkan senyum simpul semanis mungkin, jemari tangan tanpa terbalut sarung tangan kekuatan khasnya menyentuh pelatuk tersebut—menuntun Alaude agar menembak. Sebaliknya, 'kan?

" _Karena aku percaya padamu, kau tidak akan menembakiku, Alaude."_

Diakhiri oleh senyuman tulus terukir pada paras manisnya cukup membuat pistol itu dibanding keras oleh pemiliknya sehingga menyebabkan bunyi benturan keras memecahkan suasana keheningan.

Disela-sela pikirannya—Lampo dikejutkan sebuah tepukan halus terdampar melalui pundak. Segera ia tolehkan kesamping, dilihat Giotto tersenyum kearahnya. Langsung saja Lampo mengalihkan pandangannya menghindari tatapan Giotto yang menurutnya sangat manis untuk dipandang—

"Reborn kejam, menyuruhku menemui Decimo. Bukannya aku tidak mau, hanya saja aku tidak mengenal jalannya. Bisa-bisa aku tersesat disini," rutuk Giotto seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menghampiri padang bunga-bungaan dibelakang kursi.

Diikuti Lampo dari belakang sembari melihat-lihat bunga indah berwarna biru. Terlalu rapuh untuk disentuh—

" _Naa_ Giotto, daripada disini sebaiknya kita mencari rumah Alaude." Lampo berusul, berharap Giotto mengiyakan ide-idenya.

"Baiklah, tapi—kita harus kemana?" Giotto menggaruk keningnya, bingung mencari jalan kemana yang akan ia tempuh sekarang. Melihat ke sisi kiri terlihat ada banyak sekali pusat pertokoan didepan trotoar, pada samping kanan begitu banyak deretan wahana untuk festifal.

Saat Giotto hendak menunjuk ke salah satu bangunan—sebuah suara mengintrupsi. Dia melirik kebelakang, —Disana G dan Ugetsu tersenyum melambaikan tangan kerahnya. Syukurlah—

"Oh, G, Asari." Sapa Giotto riang. Dibalas hormat oleh Asari, dijawab dengan kasar dari G. Sungguh perbedaan adat memang membuat mereka unik.

"Primo, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" G bertanya _to the point_ , tidak mau Giotto _nya_ diambil orang. Kenapa juga harus Lampo yang menemaninya? Iri—

Ugetsu meletakan seruling miliknya dibalik saku kimono, melirik sekilas wajah Lampo tersirat kebosanan. Ia pun terkekeh lalu mengajaknya mengobrol guna menghindari _mood_ Lampo yang kian menurun.

"Reborn menyuruhku menemui Decimo di Nami _chuu_ bersama penjagaku. Kebetulan G dan Ugetsu sudah berkumpul, ayo kita cari Alaude dan Knuckle."

G mengangguk paham, menarik tangan Giotto agar tetap berdiri disampingnya. "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, bisa repot nanti."

Giotto terkekeh mendapatkan respon negatif darinya, ini sudah kebiasaannya dari dulu. G terlalu protektif terhadapnya, walaupun memang benar mereka berdua adalah sahabat semasa kecil tidak memungkinkan tali persahabatan terputus akibat cinta.

Karena jika tali persahabatan hancur hanya demi cinta—itu lebih buruk dari sampah.

"Knuckle sedang di gereja, Alaude melihat fasilitas kepolisisan." Asari tersenyum manis, memberitahukan segala pengetahuannya lewat insting _box weapon_ miliknya. Disambung keterkejutan Giotto—

"K-kepolisian? Alaude tidak berniat masuk kesana, 'kan?"

" _Saa,_ _de gozaru_ —dari awal Alaude hanya tertarik pada hal begituan."

Giotto menggigit bibir, bisa gawat kalau Alaude hanya berkutat menyelesaikan pekerjaan pihak kepolisian Namimori—belum lagi dirinya berasal dari Prancis pasti surat identitasnya—ah, lupa ini Alaude bisa melakukan apa saja.

"Kalau begitu pertama-tama kita cari Knuckle, aku akan menunjukan jalan—setelah itu kita akan memanggil Alaude. Mungkin agak sulit, tapi aku akan mendeteksinya dari _Ring_." Jelas Giotto sembari memakaikan sarung tangan—seketika kedua irisnya menjadi _orange_ secerah matahari tenggelam.

Lampo menyimpan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala, tampak bosan menunggu mereka memutuskan sesuatu. Disusul amukan G memukul tengkuk kepala milik surai hijau, dia menangis memeluk pinggang Giotto—mengadukan perlakuan G.

"Dasar cengeng," ejek G tak sudi.

"Huwaaa Giotto! Siksa G!"

"G, Lampo. Berhenti bertengkar," Giotto memasang ekspresi datar, mulai berjalan sambil mengenggam tangan Lampo agar berhenti menitikan air mata.

Dari belakang G terus-menerus mendesis, beruntung ada Asari disisinya karena bisa menenangkan badai.

Tak menunggu lama, mereka sampai disebuah bangunan elegan, gereja. Giotto meneguk ludah, membuka pintu berharap Knuckle ada—

Baru saja pintu terbuka—seseorang sudah berada didepannya. Pria berambut hitam dengan syal merah terlilit disekitar leher—tak salah lagi.

"Sedang berdoa disini, Knuckle?" Giotto melenyapkan mode _Hyper_ , melihat-lihat isi gereja dengan senyuman seperti biasa.

"Iya Giotto, gereja sekarang sangat indah. Aku jadi tidak mau meninggalkannya," Knuckle menyimpan bukunya, kemudian melihat wajah cemberut G.

Knuckle tertawa, menepuk-nepuk kepala G menggunakan telapak tangan. "Pfft, ada apa dengan ekspresimu, G?" tanyanya sembari menutupi pintu gereja.

G memalingkan wajah, tidak mau menjawab apa yang ditanya oleh Knuckle. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa panas melihat Giotto terus saja dikelilingi banyak orang membuatnya setengah kesal.

Kenapa juga harus Giotto—

"Tutup mulutmu." G berbalik, kembali menarik tangan Giotto agar dekat dengan dekapannya. Asari tertawa, berjalan disamping Giotto yang diikuti Knuckle dibelakang.

Mereka bersenandung, sedangkan Lampo sibuk membicarakan mengenai hal-hal manis-manisan, beruntung Knuckle dapat tersambung dengan siapa saja—apapun pembicaraannya. Knuckle tertawa menanggapi saran Lampo, dia menikmati topiknya sekarang.

" _Sou iieba_ , apa Alaude akan ikut dengan kita?" Lampo bertanya disela-sela pembicaraannya. G mendesis tak suka, "kuharap si bodoh itu tidak ikut."

"G." Giotto menghela nafas panjang. "Panggil Alaude baik-baik,"

"Kenapa Giotto? Kenapa dia selalu kau bela?" G mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, dia akhirnya berhenti berprotes setelah sampai ditempat kepolisisan Namimori. Disana banyak sekali orang bersetelan rapih terutama jas dan kemeja.

Giotto mulai melangkah, memasuki ke halaman sambil menanyakan nama penjaga awan berharganya.

"Alaude? Maksudmu Alaude Nuvuola? Oh iya dia disini. Sebentar akan kupanggil," penjaga gerbang itu membungkuk, meminta ijin agar Giotto dan tamu lainnya menunggu diruang tamu.

"Jadi benar Alaude akan masuk ke divisi ini—" Lampo mendesah lelah, tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan si Prancis itu.

"Asalkan ia tidak melupakan tugas sebenarnya." Asari berkomentar, tak lupa senyumannya membuat hati Giotto tenang menghadapi situasi.

Selang beberapa saat, bunyi dentuman sepatu pentopel datang. Terlihat Alaude yang dibalut mantel sedang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Untuk apa kalian disini?" Alaude bertanya dingin, menatap tajam ke arah Giotto.

" _Teme_. Berhenti menatapi Primo seperti itu, kami punya alasan kenapa mengunjungimu. Sejujurnya, siapa juga yang mau melihatmu, hah?" G mulai emosi, langsung ditenangi oleh Asari dibelakang.

Giotto berdiri dihadapan Alaude, "kau harus ikut dengan kami—ini..., perintah Reborn."

Alaude menaikan alisnya, Reborn? Ah—"Arcobaleno itu? Untuk apa dia memanggil seluruh _guardians_? Aku memiliki banyak urusan,"

 _Setelah aku berhasil membujuk Alaude, aku harus mengunjungi tempat Daemon tinggal. Ini sulit, terlebih lagi melihat Alaude tengah sibuk mengurusi beberapa dokumen Negara. Baru saja masuk dia sudah diangkat sebagai Kepala Kepolisian dalam bidang Intel kerahasiaan—_ mendesah berat.

Lengan tanpa dibalut sarung tangan menyentuh pundak Alaude pelan, menampilkan senyum manis dihadapan si pirang sembari menunjukan ekspresinya, berharap bahwa Alaude segera menerima ajakannya. Toh—bukan dia yang mau.

"Sebentar saja, setelah ini kau boleh bertindak sebebas-bebasnya sesuai aturan famili kita." Giotto menambahi, meremas mantel yang dikenakan Alaude membuatnya pasrah.

"Hn." Alaude memejamkan kedua matanya, kemudian irisnya terbuka sesudah melihat G—dengan emosi tak terkontrol sedang mencengkram pergelangan tangan Giotto. Berniat menjauhinya dari Alaude.

"G..., dia familimu." Ujar Giotto menenangkan situasi. Namun G mendesis, masih tidak ingin melepaskan cengkramannya.

Alaude menyipitkan penglihatan, menarik paksa badan Giotto agar berada dibelakangnya. Tidak lupa seringainya membuat siapa saja merinding, termasuk—Giotto sekarang.

"Giotto." Alaude memanggil menggunakan nada rendah, berjalan sambil menarik tangan Giotto untuk menghindari kerumunan banyak orang. "Aku tidak butuh kalian, yang kuprioritaskan hanyalah Giotto. _So_ , jangan menempelkan satu jaripun padanya atau kalian akan kubantai."

Begitulah kalimat terakhirnya sebelum Alaude mengeluarkan _box weapon_ untuk melayang di atas udara menuju tempat Tsuna belajar.

"K-kau mengetahui tempatnya, Alaude?" Giotto bertanya was-was, ia berubah dalam mode _Hyper_ untuk ikut terbang.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan hewan lainnya."

"H-hewan? M-maksudmu mereka?" Giotto tersenyum kecut—kembali berwajah serius ketika dalam modenya.

"Biarkan mereka mencari sisanya." Alaude melompat begitu gesit—mata _ice blue_ nya menangkap atap sekolah Namimori dari kejauhan.

Sudah ketemu. Hebat— _yappari_ , Alaude memang beda dari lainnya.

 _Kami hidup kembali selayaknya manusia dalam jaman ini. Banyak sekali perubahan di dunia ini—_ Giotto memandang punggung Alaude.

 _Alaude sepertinya tahu akan hal ini._

 _Tonikaku, ujian yang Reborn bilang—_

 _Apa akan baik-baik saja?_

 **Vongola 10st and 1st © Leenalytte**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

 **Song: Dive to world – Cherryblossom, Suberidai – Tsubasa Mori, Sakura Rock – Cherryblossom.**

 **Pairing: [1827/Hibari KyouyaxSawada Tsunayoshi], Yamamoto TakeshixGokudera Hayato, [AG/AlaudexSawadaIeyasu/Giotto], slight(Mukuro RokudoxsSawada Tsunayoshi), slight(Daemon SpadexSawada Ieyasu/Giotto), Ugetsu AsarixG, and other pairs.**

 **Rated: 15+ (akan bertambah seiringnya alur berjalan)**

 **Warning: Typo (untuk berjaga-jaga), EYD, Hurt, Drama, Fighter, semi-Canon/semi-AU, Romance, Lemon(?), BoysLove, Yaoi, Shounen Ai, and others**

 **Don't like Don't read and Happy reading.**

 _Chapter 5: Don't touch my doll_

Awan menutupi keindahan langit biru tanpa persetujuan matahari, air-air kolam sekolah didekat gedung olahraga meliuk-liuk bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Mata lebar beriris cokelat manis sengaja menunggu bel masuk agar dirinya bisa terlepas dari permintaan seseorang, ia yakin salah satu teman cantik sekelasnya pasti tengah mencarinya kemanapun.

Sayangnya dia tidak begitu banyak berharap selain memikirkan ujian Reborn sekarang. Beruntung pertarungan antara Byakuran beserta anggota _Millefiore_ sungguh membuat pengalamannya bertambah, bersyukurlah terhadap Primo karena bersedia memberikan kekuatan miliknya padanya.

Ditengah-tengah angin berhembusan menggeliti kulit-kulit. Tsuna merentangkan kedua tangan, merasakan pegal lebih setelah terduduk dalam keadaan bahaya barusan. Pikirannya terlintas kembali ke arah Hibari—dimana sosok hitam itu mencium bibirnya.

"Hibari- _san_ aneh," ungkap hati kecil Tsuna sembari memutuskan berdiri mencapai gagang pintu. Dia harus mengantar Kyoko untuk pergi ke ruangan Komite Kedisiplinan, ia tidak mau mengecewakan Kyoko karena gadis itu telah banyak membantunya dalam peperangan.

Meskipun hanya menyiapkan makanan itu sangat berarti baginya.

Tsuna berjalan melewati koridor sekolah, melihat-lihat murid lainnya tengah bermain _game_ bersama teman lainnya. Mereka tertawa riang layaknya melupakan masalah walau sejenak, curi perhatian—Tsuna tersenyum sambil melirik _game_ apa yang mereka mainkan.

" _Juudaime!"_

" _Tsuna!"_

Merasa namanya terpanggil, ia pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Memperlihatkan keberadaan Yamamoto dan Gokudera sedang berlari menuju kearahnya. Apa masalah lain muncul? Ataukah ujian sudah dimulai? Wajah Gokudera terlihat pucat, apa karena dirinya menghilang tiba-tiba? Jangan tanya alasannya.

"J-Juudaime! Syukurlah aku menemukanmu!" Gokudera mencengkram kedua pundak Tsuna, mengusap-ngusapnya seraya mengalirkan sedikit air mata—terlalu mengkhayati.

Yamamoto tertawa renyah, menepuk puncak kepala Tsuna pertanda bahwa dia merasakan hal yang sama dengan penjaga badai. Dikiranya Tsuna kabur dari sekolah karena menghilang—Kyoko bilang ke toilet, tapi setelah Gokudera mencarinya Tsuna tidak ada. Akhirnya Gokudera mengajak Yamamoto mencari Tsuna.

"A-ah, memangnya kalian kenapa?" Tsuna bertanya polos, mencoba menghentikan ketidak tenangan Gokudera yang menganggu ketenangan sekolah.

"Begini, kau menghilang Tsuna. Habis di toilet, kau pergi kemana?" Yamamoto bertanya balik, menunggu balasan dari bos.

Namun Tsuna memutar bola mata, sibuk mencari alasan lain agar mereka berdua mempercayainya. Salahkan kenapa dirinya harus pergi ke atap sekolah barusan? Bukankah itu _base_ milik Hibari saat tidur?

"T-tadi aku hanya sedang mencari makanan—" bohong. Tsuna menggarukan lehernya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

Gokudera semakin mempererat cengkramannya, menggigit bibirnya sambil menghembus nafasnya lega. "Asalkan Juudaime baik-baik saja, aku sudah tenang."

"K-Kau berlebihan, Gokudera- _kun_." Tsuna tertawa canggung, mengajak kedua sahabatnya kembali ke kelas sebelum _sensei_ masuk. Ingat bel belum berbunyi—

Disaat Gokudera menggandeng tangan Tsuna, seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Menganggu ketenangan, Gokudera menatap sangar ke arah siluet bergakura.

Yamamoto menunjukan senyum ramahnya, meletakan telapak tangannya di atas pundak Tsuna.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada boneka milikku?"

Alis _silver_ berkulit putih memajukan kakinya selangkah menghadap ketua Komite, melepaskan genggaman lengannya dari Juudaime tercinta. Ekspresinya kian berubah menjadi lebih sangar, menunjuk-nunjuk dada Hibari menggunakan jari-jemari miliknya. Ironis, Hibari hanya memandangi Tsuna—seolah sudah terkunci.

Mendadak suasana kembali riuh ketika para murid-murid menyaksikan pertengkaran kecil ditengah-tengah koridor. Sebagian siswa memasang ekspresi _horror_ saat mengetahui ulah pertengkaran disebabkan oleh Tsuna beserta Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Dikabarkan mereka berempat bersama Sasagawa Ryouhei mengajak duel dengan Hibari Kyouya.

Gosip sudah beredar terlalu cepat—

Pemimpin Vongola meneguk ludah paksa begitu Hibari mengunci tatapan kearahnya, perasaan aneh sekaligus nyaman tergores melalui hati kecil miliknya. Pikirannya tidak tenang seolah-olah sedang berkecamuk bercampur emosi terpendam. Ditambah suara bising Gokudera menimbulkan lamunan Tsuna harus berhenti dari sana.

Beruntung penjaga hujan masih berkeprimanusiaan sehingga menarik pinggang Gokudera mundur kebelakang, menghindari amukan Hibari. Bisa gawat bila si prefek itu mengamuk, apalagi ujian dilaksanakan malam ini—

" _Teme_!"

" _Maa, maa_ , tenanglah Gokudera. Tidak usah terbawa emosi, Tsuna baik-baik saja." Yamamoto berujar rendah, masih memegangi badan Gokudera agar pria yang disukainya tidak gegabah untuk menyerang Hibari.

Sementara Tsuna—

Ia terdiam menyaksikan ketiga _guardians_ nya bertengkar. Dirinya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, bertarung juga tidak akan mendapatkan hasil apapun. Terlebih lagi sekarang kondisi Hibari tidak memungkinkan—wajahnya terbesit kekesalan ditambah aura-aura membunuh terlalu kuat mengelilingi situasi.

Tsuna mengacak-ngacak rambutnya tak paham, mengapa juga harus repot-repot mencari alasan? Bukannya yang salah— _eits_! _Sejak kapan aku egois seperti ini, Tsuna? Hentikan mereka! Ayo bicara dengan Hibari-san!_ —menggigit bibir keras-keras.

Yamamoto menyentuh pundak Tsuna sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda Tsuna dilarang berpikir keras demi menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Toh—ini hanya masalah kecil.

"Kutanya sekali lagi."

Perhatian sang bos Mafia teralihkan ke arah Hibari. Ekspresi Hibari terlihat masih santai-santai saja sekaligus kalem? Tapi aura-auranya terlalu menekan mental.

"Haa? Apa yang akan kau tanyakan, sialan?!" Gokudera duluan emosi. Kembali Yamamoto harus menenangkan ketenangan sekolah.

Namun Hibari tetap berekspresi datar, dia mengangkat kepalanya atas-atas, memandang Gokudera meremehkan—itulah tanda-tanda Hibari sedang kesal sekarang. Tsuna, apa yang harus kau lakukan? Melihat begitu saja tanpa melakukan apapun? _Author-san kejam sih—_

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada boneka milikku?" Hibari bertanya untuk kedua kalinya, tangannya sudah bersiap meraih tonfa kesayangannya. Karena Gokudera tidak mau kalah ia pun mengambil beberapa dinamit dibalik seragam sekolahnya, ingin terlihat paling berguna di mata Juudaime.

Tetapi Tsuna tidak mau membiarkan Gokudera kalut dalam kemarahan. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum terlambat.

"Boneka milikmu?" Gokudera mengulangi perkataan Hibari. Berpikir sekeras batu untuk menemukan jawaban apa yang dimaksud Hibari itu.

"Maksudmu Tsuna ini adalah milikmu?" Yamamoto menepuk kepala Tsuna membuat sang pemilik merona merah karena tingkah dadakan si maniak _baseball_ —sayangnya tindakan itu sukses membuat Hibari memukul sebelah kiri dagu Yamamoto—

Apa maksudnya ini?

Kenapa Hibari tiba-tiba sangat agresif seperti ini?

"Y-Yamamoto!" Tsuna berteriak, berjongkok melihat keadaan Yamamoto yang sepertinya baik-baik saja. Dia tidak mendapatkan luka serius, hanya lembab. Disusul teriakan Gokudera—dia menghampiri Yamamoto—

Ingin menolong tapi terasa gengsi—

" _Yakyuu baka_?!"

"Chii—" Yamamoto tertawa perlahan, mengembalikan posisinya menjadi berdiri tegap dihadapan Hibari. "Pukulanmu sangat keras, ada apa hari ini Hibari?"

Hibari menaikan alisnya, dia menarik pergelangan tangan Tsuna untuk tetap berada dibelakangnya. Sikapnya lebih posesif setelah pengakuan Tsuna beberapa menit yang lalu, jangan bilang kalau Hibari merasa cemburu? Tsuna dapat mencium wangi parfum khas milik Hibari, ia menikmatinya.

 _Hibari-san selalu wangi seperti ini, tunggu! Ini bukan waktunya menganggumi Hibari-san! Aku harus menghentikan pertarungan mereka! Kalau tidak, Nezu-sensei akan memarahi kita!_ —Tsuna mencengkram kedua pipinya.

"Kuperingatkan, jangan menyentuh Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Eh?"

Tsuna melotot, matanya sukses membulat—begitu juga dengan ekspresi Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Hibari bilang apa?—"Hibari, kau mabuk?" Yamamoto mengedipkan kedua matanya, polosnya ia malah berniat menyentuh kening Hibari jika saja sebuah tonfa tidak dilayangkan tepat pada wajahnya.

Refleksi, Yamamoto melompat kebelakang guna menghindari serangan dadakan milik sang ketua komite kedisiplinan. Suasana masih riuh diiringi musik _Assembly_ (KHR).

"Gokudera- _kun_ , Yamamoto, Hibari- _san_ kumohon berhenti!" Tsuna menahan tangan Hibari agar menghentikan aksinya. Sontak ketika jari-jarinya tersentuh, Hibari langsung mengganti ekspresinya.

Dia memejamkan indera penglihatannya kemudian berbalik meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Sebelum Hibari sepenuhnya meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara, ia sempat mengucapkan beberapa patah kalimat—

"Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah milikku. Jangan berani menyentuhnya jika kalian masih sayang nyawa." Begitulah kalimatnya—ia melenggang pergi berniat kembali ke ruangannya untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas.

Dilanjut emosi Gokudera menyala. "Dasar maniak Namimori! Bisa-bisanya menganggap Juudaime sebagai milikmu! Kau punya hak apa, hah? Tsk...,"

"Sudahlah Gokudera, yang terpenting Tsuna tidak apa-apa. Benar, 'kan?" Yamamoto mencolek pipi Gokudera berharap kekasih— _iie_ , temannya akan berhenti marah pada Hibari.

"Hibari- _san_..." Tsuna menoleh kebelakang, memandangi kepergian Hibari diikuti angin sepoi meniup gakuranya. Melupakan sosok gadis manis dibalik pintu tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dia terlihat sedih—apalagi perkataan Hibari. Ini layaknya mimpi buruk, Sasagawa Kyoko menghapus air matanya.

 _Tsuna-kun menyukai Hibari-san? Ini bohong kan..._ —Kyoko segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan dari Tsuna, menuntut jawaban.

Baru saja Kyoko hendak memanggil sahabatnya—seseorang datang memeluk Tsuna begitu erat dari belakang. Gokudera ingin protes tetapi melihat siapa pelakunya hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia menghormati seluruh pemimpin Vongola—apalagi Vongola Primo, yang telah mendirikan organisasi mafia terkuat Vongola.

"G-Giotto- _san_ —?! Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku dan Alaude ingin melihatmu, Decimo."

 _Alaude-san? Dimana dia?_ —mata karamelnya melirik dimana Alaude berdiri. Dia tengah melipat kedua tangan didepan dada sambil menatapi dirinya tajam. _H-Hiieee! Menyeramkan! Dia pasti marah karena Giotto-san memelukku barusan! Ampuni aku Alaude-san!_

" _S-so desuka_ , _a-ano_ Giotto- _san_ bagaimana dengan penjagamu? Apa mereka menikmatinya?" Tsuna bertanya sopan.

Giotto mengangguk mantap. "Iya! Mereka sungguh terkejut saat melihat begitu banyak kendaraan yang lewat. Alaude bilang kendaraan tertutup itu disebut sebagai mobil, aku belum mencobanya. Lain kali ajak aku menaikinya, ya Decimo?"

Tsuna tertawa garing, dia meng _iya_ kan saja ketimbang ditatap tajam seperti ini—karena melihat Giotto terus _bermanjaan_ dengan Tsuna—Alaude angkat kaki menghampiri Giotto. Dia mendelik tajam ke arah Tsuna—

"H-Hieee!" _Aku takut! Dia mirip Hibari-san! Aaaaaargh tasuketeee!_

"Juudaime! _Teme_! Apa maksudmu dengan tatapanmu, hah?" Gokudera memperlihatkan dinamitnya, dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk meledaki Alaude—sekaligus dengan sekolah ini. Semuanya terasa menyebalkan, muak!

Alaude melirik Gokudera sekilas, "aku tidak tertarik melawan bocah seperti kalian."

 _Ctak—_

" _N-na_ — _Nani!?_ " Gokudera mengepalkan kedua tangannya bersiap ingin meninju Alaude. Akan tetapi karena skillnya lebih lihai, Alaude bisa menghindari pukulan Gokudera dengan mudah tanpa ditebak pun. Giotto terkekeh mendapati respon Alaude yang menurutnya sedikit menghibur diri.

"Hentikan Alaude," Giotto mengecup pipi sang penjaga awan generasi pertama, dia tersenyum tipis. Berharap bahwa Alaude dapat berhenti dan mengendalikan diri, ia harus sadar—ini sekolah. Bukan tempat untuk bertarung.

Seketika. Seluruh penghuni sekolah khususnya ketiga anggota mafia tersebut mengangga, mulut mereka membuka sempurna—beruntung tidak ada nyamuk yang masuk ke dalamnya.

Mereka terkejut dengan ciuman dadakan dari Giotto.

"G-Giotto- _san_ —" cicit Tsuna pelan. "I-ini tempat u-u-um-umum...,"

Ia gugup setelah menyaksikan Giotto—mereka berdua mungkin sudah biasa saling memberikan kasih sayang satu sama lain apalagi masalah tentang ciuman? Mungkinkah mereka juga sudah melakukan i-itu—

Lupakan.

"Ah?" Giotto memeluk tangan Alaude seerat mungkin. " _Sitsure_ , kami akan pergi. Datanglah pukul 8 malam, kami menunggu keberadaan kalian disana."

" _H-ha'i_ , s-sampai jumpa Giotto- _san_." Tsuna melambaikan tangannya, dia terpaksa menunjukan senyum khasnya kepada leluhurnya meskipun dalam hati masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Giotto terlalu _blak-blakan_ untuk cintanya.

Apa mungkin dirinya dan Hibari akan begitu?

 _Arienai!_ —Tsuna menjerit dalam benak. Ia melupakan semuanya, dia perlu memfokuskan segala mental ke arah ujian yang disajikan langsung oleh pihak Arcobaleno. Dia tidak ingin gagal—dan tidak ingin kalah dengan saingan antara Primo dan Decimo.

Kira-kira ujiannya akan sesulit apakah? Pertarungan kah?

"Juudaime? Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Um, _daijoubu_ , tidak usah khawatir. Aku hanya sedikit penasaran dengan ujian yang diadakan Arcobaleno,"

Saat itu mata Yamamoto beserta Gokudera berubah serius. Mereka tampaknya mengkhawatirkan ujian itu, ujian untuk mengembalikan masa-masa Vongola Primo kembali ke jamannya.

"Jika kita terlalu memikirkannya akan membuat _mood_ kita buruk dan gelisah. Lebih baik kita memakan bento kita, bagaimana?" ajak Yamamoto guna mencairkan keheningan.

" _Sou ssu ne_ , ayo Juudaime kita ke kelas untuk makan bento." Gokudera tersenyum lembut, yang tentunya hanya ditunjukan kepada bos tersayang.

" _Minna_ —um, ayo."

Mereka bertiga diselimuti kebahagiaan bersama tanpa merasakan hawa jahat disebrang Namimori, hutan Namimori—terlihat dua pemuda berbentuk rambut yang sama sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk ujian nanti. Dia diperbolehkan melakukan semaunya saat ujian berlangsung termasuk tindakan kriminal selagi tidak menyakiti fisik—itu diijinkan. Tongkat milik Rokudo Mukuro disandarkan dipinggir pohon, begitu juga milik Daemon Spade.

Tawa mengejek tercipta bergema disela-sela kicauan burung berterbangan. Mukuro menyeringai sembari menatapi foto berukuran sedang—difoto tersebut tergambarkan sosok Tsuna sedang tersenyum begitu manis.

Daemon menghela nafas pendek ia merangkul bahu Mukuro sambil membicarakan sesuatu agar seseorang tidak dapat mengetahui rencananya. Kenapa? Ia mencurigai Ken dan Chikusa membuntuti mereka.

"Besok adalah hari Valentine, tepat ujian dimulai. Ini akan semakin menarik, Rokudo Mukuro." Seringai tipis muncul terpampang sangat jelas disudut bibirnya, begitu juga dengan Mukuro—ia tidak kalah hingga menyentuh dagu Daemon paksa.

"Tidak perlu kau katakan pun aku sudah mengetahuinya, Daemon Spade." Dua-duanya merupakan seorang dominan sehingga sulit untuk siapa yang harus mengalah?

"Nufufu—Sawada Tsunayoshi milikmu sudah kau rencanakan?" Daemon bertanya _to the point_ , langsung dibalas anggukan kecil Mukuro.

Mereka tidak jauh beda dengan iblis neraka—saling membagikan rencana untuk mendapatkan sosok pria dicintainya.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sempurna. Milikku hampir mengeras,"

Mukuro menutupi mulutnya, dia tampak menahan tawanya. "Kufufu, kita harus pergi menemui para Arcobaleno untuk bekerja sama. Karena hanya untuk kita—dikhususkan."

Mereka berdua pergi menghilang layaknya ditelan angin.

Sebenarnya, bagaimana ujian ini berlangsung?

 _Rasa suka ialah hal yang sangat wajar. Karena itulah jangan malu untuk mengungkapkannya._

Rintikan bunyi _shower_ terdengar nyaring dalam kamar mandi, air-air tersebut menghantam langit begitu keras sampai menciptakan bunyi yang lumayan keras. Tatapan kosong terlihat jelas dibawah aliran _shower_ , Tsuna melamunkan sesuatu sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa badannya dilanda kedinginan. Kali ini dia tidak peduli, dirinya diserang dua masalah sekaligus.

Masalah pertama ialah ujian malam ini yang resmi diumumkan pukul 8 malam di kuil Namimori. Awalnya para penjaga memang tidak tahu atau tidak menyetujui bagaimana ujian-ujian ini berlangsung, anehnya ini hanya dikhususkan ujian untuk Arcobaleno, para bayi bilang ini ujian agar Giotto beserta _guardians_ nya kembali ke jaman semula.

Namun kenyataan sepertinya bukan seperti ini. Reborn mungkin melakukan ujian ini untuk kesenangan semata tidak ada tanda-tanda pelatihan ataupun keseriusan sampai memanggil Bianchi dan Fuuta untuk mengawasi pergerakan anggota peserta ujian.

Kemudian masalah kedua merupakan nasib Sasagawa Kyoko. Gadis itu sudah terlanjur mencintai Hibari apa adanya, entah ini kebetulan atau hanya takdir yang tidak mengijinkan dirinya menyukai sosok prefek menyeramkan tersebut? Ini masih bagian dalam misteri, seharusnya Kyoko tidak menyukai Hibari—salahkan Kurokawa Hana yang me _request_ nya asal-asalan.

Pikirannya kembali terngiang-ngiang saat disekolah—dimana Kyoko tersenyum sangat lembut padanya demi menyembunyikan rasa pahit dibenaknya. Seorang perempuan memang hebat mampu menyembunyikan apapun yang dirasa menjadi angin lewat meskipun hati berkata lain.

 _Flashback_

" _Tsuna-kun." Kyoko menampilkan senyum khas miliknya begitu lembut seakan-akan dewi Fortuna mengijinkan Tsuna menerima perlakuan lembut darinya. Langsung saja tanpa basa-basi Kyoko melanjutkan kata-katanya sebelum dirinya hendak membalas sapaan tersebut. Ekspresinya tampak serius dapat menyebabkan sebuah masalah jika saja Tsuna menolak untuk bicara._

 _Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Kyoko sekarang. Semoga saja bukan hal yang aneh-aneh karena dia belum siap menerima kenyataan sepahit kacang biji-bijian, dengan diawali tarikan nafas—Kyoko menunduk seraya mengenggam ujung seragam Tsuna._

" _Tsuna-kun punya waktu? Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, hanya empat mata." Ajaknya sambil memasang wajah memelas. Kalau begini caranya Tsuna pun tidak bisa menolaknya—_

 _Sayangnya keberhasilan Kyoko tidak sampai sana untuk mengajak Tsuna bicara diruangan yang lain, mereka dihadang Gokudera sebelum Kyoko sepenuhnya membuka pintu luar. Dari belakang, berdiri Yamamoto dengan senyum polos._

" _Kau gadis merepotkan, kenapa mengajak Juudaime keluar? Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya!" elak Gokudera menggunakan nada tinggi._

 _Kyoko menggelengkan kepalanya serius, tidak seperti biasanya ia bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya Kyoko akan tersenyum dan segera menjawab apa alasannya membawa Tsuna keluar, tapi sekarang berbeda. Kyoko tampak lebih berani gara-gara menyukai Hibari? Sejak kapan?_

" _Aku tidak bermaksud membawa Tsuna-kun ke tempat yang berbahaya. Aku hanya ingin bicara dengannya mengenai hal penting menyangkut Haru-chan. Bisakah aku meminjam Tsuna-kun sebentar, Gokudera-kun?" Kyoko meminta ijin._

 _Gokudera awalnya ingin menolak tetapi mengingat Yamamoto berada dipihak keadilan dia mengangguk membiarkan Kyoko membawa Tsuna ke tempat lain demi kepentingan masing-masing. Karena tidak selamanya Tsuna harus diperlakukan seperti ini? Ia juga butuh kebebasan apalagi soal komunikasi dengan orang lain._

" _Cih, dasar bodoh."_

" _Hahaha, kau lucu sekali Gokudera. Coba tunjukan senyum milikmu padaku yang biasa hanya ditunjukan kepada Tsuna, aku ingin melihatnya sekarang."_

 _Darisana pipinya sempat merona merah mengeluarkan blushing tipis akibat perkataan Yamamoto yang menurutnya cukup terpikat. Kisah benang cinta antara Yamamoto dan Gokudera akan dimulai saat ujian berlangsung—tergantung kepekaan mereka dalam menghadapi perasaan masing-masing._

 _Akankah mereka bertahan? Ataukah sebaliknya, saking tidak kuatnya menahan perasaan terpendam sehingga salah satu dari mereka pasti akan mengungkapkannya. Tapi entah siapa._

 _Kembali menceritakan dimana Kyoko dan Tsuna berada di salah satu taman sekolah Namimori. Mereka tampak serius sampai tidak ada yang mau membuka suara pertama. Terlebih lagi gadis lembut Kyoko hanya menunduk menunggu Tsuna mengucapkan sepatah kalimat agar mencairkan situasi._

 _Ini merepotkan—pikir Tsuna diiringi helaan nafas panjang._

" _Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kyoko-chan?" tanyanya hati-hati. Ia tidak mau langsung to the point sebenarnya, dalam keadaan genting ini ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih bagaimana pembicaraan terlaksanakan._

 _Dilanjut gumaman kecil Kyoko. "Um, aku—"_

 _ **[Ruangan Komite Kedisiplinan, 11.20 AM]**_

 _Kusakabe Tetsuya datang dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas dokumen dari Kepala sekolah membuat Hibari kewelahan mengerjakannya, beruntung ia dibayar untuk ini. Tapi Hibari tidak merasa menginginkan imbalan namun setidaknya itu mencukupi kebutuhannya demi fasilitas sekolah, jangan bilang Hibari merupakan pria miskin tanpa Ayah dan Ibu?_

 _Dia termasuk keturunan bangsawan dalam sejarah kuil Namimori. Neneknya ialah seorang pahlawan yang melindungi kuil Namimori sehingga menurunkan kandidatnya kepada Hibari yang kebetulan dapat melihat dunia lain seperti mahluk halus._

 _Ditengah-tengah kesibukannya, Kusakabe tersenyum seraya meletakan dokumen tersebut di atas meja. Dia kemudian bertanya melihat Hibari berwajah masam terus-menerus, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Niatnya ingin bertanya terkurung karena hawa ruangan tidak mendukung, bisa-bisa dirinya ditinju tonfa olehnya._

" _Tetsu," Hibari memanggil namanya pelan. Tapi menyiratkan sebuah tekanan disana._

" _I-iya Kyo-san?"_

 _Hibari menyandarkan punggungnya dibalik sandaran kursi, jendela terbuka mengakibatkan angin masuk kedalam ruangan tanpa ijin sehingga helaian surainya terapung mengikuti aliran angin. Kebetulan Hibird, burung kesayangannya hinggap di atas pundak Hibari. Hibird tampak menyayangi majikannya, sangat mencintai Hibari._

 _Sepertinya Hibari sangat ahli dalam merawat binatang. Terbukti Hibird menunjukan kasih sayangnya dengan menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan Namimori. Bagaimana cara pengajarannya sampai-sampai Hibird bisa bernyanyi? It's something._

" _Patroli sudah dilakukan?"_

" _Belum Kyo-san, anggota lain sibuk membawakan barang-barang milik kepala sekolah keruangannya." Jawabnya sopan._

 _Sang prefek mengangguk singkat. Tanpa memperdulikan tugasnya, ia ingin mencari angin dan keluar bersama burung kesayangannya. Sejenak, ia butuh istirahat. Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan Kusakabe ke tempat lain. Menyisakan berkas-berkas di atas meja menjadi pemandangan suram baginya. Ini pertanda Hibari ingin ia mengerjakannya. Bukan ide buruk, though._

 _Sepatunya bergesekan dengan lantai marmer koridor Namimori, ia sedang berpatroli takut jika saja ada murid-murid bolos demi sesuatu hal yang buruk._

 _Saat badannya melewati taman Namimori—ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya. Merasa penasaran, Hibari berdiri menyadar dibelakang tembok sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Memastikan boneka miliknya tidak ada dalam bahaya._

" _Kumohon jangan dekati Hibari Kyouya-san lagi."_

 _Alisnya tertaik spontan, suara itu—tak salah adalah milik Sasagawa Kyoko. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan sampai-sampai membawakan namanya, buruknya ditambah perkataan 'jangan dekati'. Ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ekspresi Tsuna sekarang pasti sedang shock._

" _A-apa maksudmu Kyoko-chan?"_

" _Tsuna-kun sudah berjanji untuk membantuku agar bisa dekat dengan Hibari-san 'kan? Kalau begitu jangan dekati dia lagi, cukup aku saja yang memperjuangkannya."_

 _Mata Tsuna membulat sempurna. "A-aku sungguh tidak mengerti..."_

" _Kau membuat Hibari-san menderita karena barusan aku melihat ada pertengkaran kecil dikoridor sekolah. Aku tidak mau membawa Hibari-san ke dalam pertengkarna kalian, dia adalah orang yang kusuka... aku ingin melindunginya, Tsuna-kun."_

 _Tsuna menggigit bibirnya sendiri ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa sekarang. Yang jelas hatinya ingin berkata bahwa dirinya pun memiliki perasaan yang sama. Bukankah wajar bila menyukai seseorang?_

" _Kyoko-chan." Tsuna menatap Kyoko lembut. "Aku—menyukai Hibari-san juga."_

" _E-Eh? T-Tsuna-kun tidak sedang bercanda, 'kan?"_

 _Sang Decimo menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku serius Kyoko-chan... aku menyukai Hibari-san sudah lama.." aku Tsuna menunduk._

 _Disusul tawa Kyoko tersenyum. Dia tertawa perlahan. "Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita bersaing demi mendapatkan Hibari-san? Ini akan adil kan?"_

 _Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyoko tidak percaya. "Bersaing?"_

" _Iya, berjuang demi mendapatkan sosok yang kita cintai. Jadi kita tidak usah bertengkar, bagaimana?"_

" _Kyoko-chan...,"_

 _Sementara dibalik dinding taman, Hibari hanya diam menutup mata sambil mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Matanya baru terbuka ketika melihat bonekaNya disakiti oleh gadis itu._

' _Tak akan kubiarkan seorang pun menyakiti boneka yang sudah menjadi milikku.'_

 _Ia pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua._

 _End of Flashback_

Tsuna menghela nafas panjang saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke kuil Namimori, Fuuta dan Bianchi sudah menunggu dihalaman rumah ditemani Nana diluar. Seutas senyum terpasang tulus dibalik wajahnya, ia meraih kenop pintu—tidak ada Reborn didalam.

Mungkin dia sudah duluan pergi kesana.

"Haah.. setidaknya aku bersyukur karena Kyoko- _chan_ memberiku kesempatan untuk ikut serta mendapatkan Hibari- _san_ , haaa.. konflik aneh." Serunya sambil memakai pakaian _casual_ yang nyaman untuk dipakai lari-larian.

Irisnya sempat melirik ke arah kalender, besok ialah tanggal 14 Februari. Hari kasih sayang dimana seseorang akan memberikan cokelat kepada siapa yang mereka cintai. Darisana Tsuna menghela nafas kedua kalinya, dia bergegas pergi turun menghampiri anggota keluarganya.

Ini lebih baik daripada memikirkan Kyoko mengenai permasalahan cinta.

Diluar sudah ada Yamamoto, Gokudera dan Ryouhei. Tsuna tersenyum menyambut kedatangan mereka semua. Betapa semangatnya Ryouhei menjalankan ujian ini—

" _Konbanwa_ Juudaime."

" _Konbanwa_ Gokudera- _kun_ , Yamamoto, _Onii_ - _san_."

Ryouhei menerjang Tsuna, merangkul pundaknya erat. "Malam ini ayo kita bertarung dengan _KYOKUGEN!_ "

Nana tertawa, "temanmu sangat bersemangat sekali Tsu- _kun_. Perlu kubuatkan bento untuk kalian?" tawar Nana lembut.

"T-Tidak usah, _Kaa-san_. Kami hanya akan berpetualang kok—besok pagi pasti akan pulang. K-kalau begitu kami akan pergi sekarang,"

Nana mengangguk setuju. Melambaikan tangannya. " _Jaa nee_ , Tsu- _kun_ ~ Araraa, mereka sangat bersemangat. Aku jadi teringat masa lalu,"

Dalam perjalan menuju kuil Namimori mereka serempak terus berisik menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan Namimori karena pembicaraan menyangkut soal Hibari Kyouya. Ini berawal dari Sasagawa Ryouhei yang jahilnya meledek Hibari karena saking mencintainya Namimori sampai-sampai mengajak burung bernyanyi.

Kenapa tidak ajak saja Hibird menjadi salah satu anggota komite kedisiplinan? Dia padahal bisa bernyanyi dan menenangkan suasana—begitulah apa yang dpikirkan oleh Ryouhei.

Tsuna tertawa memaklumi mereka, yang terpenting dia sekarang harus mendengarkan intruksi Reborn.

Sesampainya di kuil Namomori—Tsuna beserta penjaga-penjaganya terkejut mendapati keadaan kuil seperti festifal tahun baru. Mereka menghiasinya dengan sangat rapih, ia juga melihat Vongola Primo memakai baju bebas, casual lebih nyaman dilihat ternyata.

"Decimo," Giotto menyahut, tersenyum lebar kearahnya dan tentu dibalas hangat oleh Tsuna.

"Keren," Yamamoto bersiul, dia menyentuh pita-pita di atas sambil menarik bunga mawar disalah satu tempat.

Reborn menyeringai.

"Karena semuanya sudah hadir, akan aku umumkan soal ujian ini."

Mukuro datang berdiri dibelakang Tsuna, memeluknya dengan gerakan sensual. Jangan lupakan Hibari sudah siap melayangkan tonfanya.

"Mukuro, Daemon, aksi kalian belum sekarang. Diam dan dengarkan," titah Reborn. Meninggalkan bekas ketakutan Tsuna sehingga harus berlari ke arah Giotto. Karena hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang dapat dimengerti.

"Ujian ini berlangsung sebanyak 7 kali, untuk hari pertama—berhubung besok adalah hari Valentine maka salah satu tim harus membuat cokelat." Jelas Reborn.

Tsuna melotot. "H-haa? Membuat cokelat?"

"Tim merah adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Ieyatsu, Gokudera Hayato dan Asari Ugetsu."

 _Aku satu tim dengan Giotto-san... syukurlah._

"Tim biru adalah Hibari Kyouya, Yamamoto Takeshi, Alaude, dan G."

Gokudera berteriak girang. "Yossh! Aku satu tim dengan Juudaime~ Ayo kita melakukannya dengan bersama, Juudaime!"

Tsuna mengangguk. _Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini—_

"Tim hijau adalah Sasagawa Ryouhei dan Knuckle. Mereka berdua sebagai wasit," Reborn melirik ke arah Daemon dan Mukuro. "Tim hitam adalah Rokudo Mukuro dan Daemon Spade. Mereka akan dibutuhkan saat waktunya tiba,"

"Master Knuckle! Ayo kita berjuang dengan _KYOKUGEN!_ "

Knuckle tertawa. " _Ouu'_! Kita akan berjuang bersama-sama atas kehendak tuhan."

"Ujian pertama adalah kesetiaan, tim yang akan membuat cokelat merupakan tim merah, sementara tim yang akan menerimanya adalah tim biru. Tim kuning bebas mengkritik soal kesalahan kedua tim tersebut, dan tim hitam diijinkan untuk _menganggu_ tanpa menggunakan kekuatan dari Vongola _Rings_ kalian."

Giotto mengerutkan kening. "Jadi kita tidak diijinkan untuk menggunakan kekuatan kita?"

Reborn tersenyum. "Iya, jika ada yang mengeluarkannya maka—akan dianggap gagal dalam ujian. Satu hal lagi, tim merah adalah sandera dengan kata lain budak yang perlu disingkirkan. Bila salah satu tim menangkap tim merah maka akan dianggap lulus murni. Usaha terserah kalian, asalkan tidak menimbulkan kekerasan ataupun kekuatan kalian."

Mukuro mengangkatkan tangannya ingin bertanya. "Jika aku menculiknya tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Iya. Tapi hanya berlaku pukul 10 pagi sampai 3 sore setiap hari minggu. Pukul 8 malam kita akan kembali ke ujian kedua."

Ryouhei menggarukkan kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Begini, jadi tim merah adalah budak, dan tim biru merupakan kesatria yang harus melindungi tim merah. Karena musuh kedua tim itu adalah tim hitam, karena tim hijau netral—mereka adalah wasit dalam ujian ini. Tujuan tim hitam untuk menculik tim merah, sementara tim biru untuk melindungi tim merah. Mengerti? Ini melatih skill pertarungan kalian dan kerja sama. Jika bertarung sampai berdarah tidak boleh maka—aksi bela diri diperbolehkan."

Reborn menatap Hibari yang sepertinya ingin merebut TsunayoshiNya dari tangan Mukuro.

"Semua anggota peserta wajib menggunakan satu senjata. Tidak ada yang tidak menggunakan senjata,"

Tsuna berteriak menderita.

"KENAPA AKU HARUS MENJADI BUDAKNYA?!"

Gokudera meraung tak jelas, menatap Yamamoto tajam, begitu juga dengan anggota tim yang lain. "Awas saja! Kalian akan kuhancurkan!"

Bagaimana ujian besok? Apakah Tsuna dan Giotto benar-benar bisa melewatinya?

Akankah kisah cinta mereka berjalan sempurna? Ataukah malah sebaliknya?

 **To be continue**

Tsuna: _Usooooo_ aku menjadi tawanan!

Gokudera: Sialan kau Author!

Yamamoto: Jangan salahkan Author, dia tidak salah apa-apa kok.

Ryouhei: KYOKUGEN! Master Knuckle! Ayo kita latihan!

Knuckle: Ayo!

Mukuro: Kufufu... Sawada Tsunayoshi... sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku.

Tsuna: E-Ehhhh? Ah—

Gokudera: _Teme_! Jangan menyentuh Juudaime! Atau kalian kuhancurkan!

Hibari: Ada apa kalian bergerombol? Kalian ingin kugigit sampai mati?

Alaude: Kalian sangat berisik.

Giotto: Di chapter berikutnya aku dan Alaude—arghh.. Author- _kun_ benar-benar..

Tsuna: Mungkin sepertinya rating akan berubah—

Gokudera: Tsk—aku dan si bodoh _baseball_ itu—

Yamamoto: Maa, maa tenanglah.

Lambo: Aku belum muncul? Dan kenapa aku tidak ikut ujian?

Reborn: Karena jika ada kau pasti hubungan mereka tidak akan berhasil bersatu.

Fong: Kami semua juga akan muncul ya.

Reborn: Aku lupa menjelaskan bahwa tim Arcobaleno adalah Raja dari semua Tim.

Tsuna: Haaaa? Licik! Itu cur—

Reborn: Apa?

Tsuna: T-tidak jadi.

Giotto: Sudahlah, mari kita tutup tirainya.

All: _See you!_

 _Author's note_ : _Chapter 5 sudah saya selesaikan. Cukup lama kan? Maaf terlalu banyak kegiatan._

 _Maaf jika saja penjelasan mengenai ujiannya tidak puas atau tidak mengerti, saya juga pusing merangkaikan kalimatnya :v_

 _Anyway,_ terima _kasih untuk kalian yang sudah me-review saya._

 _Kepada,_

 _ **Yu-qis, Kazuki Chiharu, Kyuushirou, Shelilchan.**_

 _Salam manis,_

 _-Leenalytte-_


End file.
